<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A Most Loyal Soldier by captaindominoes</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24531829">A Most Loyal Soldier</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/captaindominoes/pseuds/captaindominoes'>captaindominoes</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Soldier's Creed [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, M/M, Rape Aftermath, Rape Recovery, This is heavy stuff</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 09:54:32</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Rape/Non-Con</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>50,313</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24531829</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/captaindominoes/pseuds/captaindominoes</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>dogmatic (adj) - inclined to lay down principles as incontrovertibly true.</i>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>It is no secret that Dogma is not well-liked among his brothers. He is opinionated, he is assertive, and he follows orders to the letter even when they get him into trouble, even when it hurts. When a new Jedi, Master Jaco Vale, takes temporary command of the 501st, Dogma is given a new set of orders. This time, he will have no choice but to obey them. Even though it hurts.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Dogma (Star Wars) &amp; CT-5385 | Tup, Dogma (Star Wars) &amp; Hardcase (Star Wars)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Soldier's Creed [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2022734</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>554</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>520</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Can it, Dogma! Fives won fair and square last night and you know it!” </p><p>Dogma sniffed and looked away. “I’m just saying that according to the rules of Sabacc, it’s technically illegal to—”</p><p>A collective groan rose up from the group. “Does anybody have tape that we can put over his mouth?” Jesse grumbled. Dogma wisely chose to keep his mouth shut out of his volition after that. </p><p>It was morning on Coruscant, and the men of Torrent Company were making their way to the on-base training grounds for an early exercise that Captain Rex had organized. Most of them were already cranky since they’d stayed up late playing cards for credits, but none as much as Dogma. He was adamant that Fives always cheated at Sabacc and deserved to get called out, though it seemed to Dogma that he was always the one getting yelled at instead for pointing out simple mistakes. </p><p>“I hope this training exercise doesn’t go on too long. I’m starving,” Hardcase complained. He had woken up late and missed breakfast. </p><p>“Does anyone even know why Captain Rex scheduled this at the last minute?” Echo asked. “He usually likes to stick to a regular training schedule.” The men approached the door to the indoor training grounds and waited for it to slide open before they stepped through. Upon their arrival, they immediately noticed that something, or rather someone, was out of place. </p><p>Jesse squinted across the room and gestured at the unfamiliar figure. “Well, I’d say he’s the reason for our special training.” </p><p>It was strange enough to see General Skywalker there since the Jedi was normally far too busy to observe their training, but it was even more unusual to see him accompanied by another Jedi that wasn’t Commander Tano or General Kenobi. This Jedi was towering, even taller than Skywalker and twice as broad-shouldered, with a cool and confident air about him. Even from a distance, his bright blue eyes were striking, and his long brown hair was pulled up into a neat top knot. He, Skywalker, and Rex remained deep in conversation while the men entered and got ready for their training. </p><p>As soon as Rex got confirmation that the entire company was present, he stepped in front of them and called for their attention. “Alright, men! Listen up! Today we will be conducting a live-fire exercise, split up into platoons. General Skywalker and General Vale have asked to observe our training today.” Rex turned to look at the two Jedi. “Would you like to address the men, sir?” </p><p>Skywalker shrugged. “Now’s as good a time as any. Go ahead, Master Vale.”</p><p>Vale tilted his head in acknowledgement and stepped forward, projecting his voice out to the men. “Good morning everyone. My name is Master Jaco Vale. You may be wondering why I’m here today, so I’d like to take this time to inform you that I will be assuming responsibility for the 501st Battalion temporarily while Skywalker tends to a very important task for the Chancellor.” A few of the men exchanged glances, and Vale held up a hand to indicate he had more to say. “This will be for training purposes only. While Skywalker is away for the week, I will be working with your company and battalion commanders to create a more rigorous training schedule. The goal of this program is to improve your physical and mental fitness and prepare you for unique battlefield scenarios.”</p><p>Rex nodded and turned his attention back to the men when Vale was finished. “This is no vacation, men. I expect you to work hard and follow the General’s directions. Do I make myself clear?” A chorus of <em> yes sirs </em> surfaced from the crowd. “Alright, form up in your platoons!”</p><p>For the remainder of the morning, Torrent Company ran live-fire drills under the sharp guidance of Captain Rex. Vale and Skywalker were primarily there to observe, but Vale stepped in occasionally to make suggestions. Rex pushed the men harder than he normally did, running the exercises until the men were performing up to his expectations and he felt satisfied with the results. When it was time to break for noon chow, the men stumbled out of the training room, thoroughly fatigued by the intensity of the training. </p><p>“I’m gonna pass out,” Hardcase moaned, yanking his bucket off his head. </p><p>Fives took a big drink from his canteen and then poured a little bit over his head. “It’s kriffing hot in there. Did they crank up the heat on purpose?” </p><p>“Wouldn’t surprise me,” Jesse chimed in. “Captain Rex likes to pull stunts like that sometimes to “challenge us”.” </p><p>“I don’t know about you boys, but I’m ready for chow.” Echo patted Fives on the back and started towards the mess, the rest of the men falling in behind him. </p><p>In the mess hall, the line of men waiting for food snaked all the way to the door. Hardcase loudly expressed his disbelief that the line was moving so slowly, but even his complaining couldn’t speed up the process. When the men finally made their way through the line, they congregated around their usual tables. </p><p>“So what do we think about General Vale, eh?” Fives asked as he dug into his meal. </p><p>“He’s not too bad. Not as cocky as Skywalker,” Jesse said. That got a chuckle from the rest of the men. </p><p>“We might have a chance of staying alive if we follow his strategies,” Tup joked. “I swear sometimes General Skywalker is trying to get us killed.”</p><p>At the end of the table, Dogma sat mostly by himself, though still within earshot of the other clones. He poked at his food with his fork. “Well, I think General Skywalker’s strategies are brilliant. They’ve gotten us out of some tight spots before. We’re still alive, aren’t we?”</p><p>“Suck-up,” Jesse muttered, and Hardcase elbowed him in the ribs. </p><p>“Dogma’s right.” Hardcase shoved a roll into his mouth and chewed as he was talking. “Skywalker’s plans might be a little crazy, but he knows what he’s doing.”</p><p>Echo looked at Hardcase in disgust. “Close your kriffing mouth when you chew, <em> di’kut. </em> Anyway, I think it’ll be interesting to see what Vale has planned for us. Training is what saves our lives in the field, you know.</p><p>“Yeah, yeah. You and your regulations and training.” Fives chuckled. “Who’s up for another round of cards tonight? Anyone? We know what Echo’s going to be doing. Reading, um, let’s see…” He pretended to think. “Training manual Delta Seven Tango Nine, Subsection Bravo Sierra--”</p><p>Echo shoved Fives to shut him up and stole one of his protein squares in retaliation. “Shut the kriff up. Everyone knows you cheat at cards anyway.” He grinned at Dogma, who gave a small smile back. </p><p>The men of Torrent Company were no strangers to high-intensity training, but Vale’s program proved to be more rigorous than any of them expected. The first day consisted of practical battlefield training. The clones had to prepare for a variety of situations, including scaling surfaces, lugging heavy equipment, and dragging injured men to safety under heavy fire. Vale kept a close eye on them the entire time, observing, criticizing, and correcting.</p><p>After the brutal gauntlet of physical exertion Vale put the men through on the first day, he decided to ease up and organize war games for the next set of exercises. War games helped the men develop strategies in real-time under specific circumstances and limitations, testing their intelligence, creativity, and ability to think on their feet. Fives, Jesse, Hardcase, Dogma, and Tup were placed on a squad together for the first round. </p><p>“Alright, listen up.” Fives was crouched behind a barrier with the rest of the squad as they waited for the simulation to start. “Here’s the information General Vale gave me. Our objective is to rescue the prisoner the other team is holding-- that’s Echo. We have small arms for weapons. That’s it. One blaster each. There’s not much cover between here and the high ground where he’s being held. We need to figure out how to get to Echo, bust him out of there, and get back without getting our asses shot.”</p><p>Jesse craned his neck to look at the map Fives was holding. “So here’s where we are, here’s where Echo is.” He touched each place with a gloved hand. “How the kriff are we going to get up there? They’ll pick us off one by one out in the open.”</p><p>“Not if we create a distraction.” Hardcase’s grin was evident even through his helmet. “Let me, Dogma, and Tup draw their fire. Fives and Jesse, you’ll make your way over to Echo. We’ll meet somewhere in the middle and take ‘em out.”</p><p>“Remember, Hardcase, our goal is to rescue Echo, not wipe out the enemy,” Tup reminded him. “Once we have Echo, we need to retreat.”</p><p>“Yeah, yeah.” Hardcase grabbed his training weapon and put it on kill mode. “Let’s go.”</p><p>The exercise began, and Hardcase, Dogma, and Tup snuck around the edges of the simulation floor to find the best tactical position. They set up behind a small barrier and returned fire at the enemies targeting Fives and Jesse. The two ARCs had to scale a small overhang to get to where Echo was. Fives and Jesse were obvious targets and couldn’t defend themselves while they climbed, so Hardcase made the bold decision to abandon cover and sprint across the simulation field while taking on heavy enemy fire. Tup cursed and aimed for the snipers shooting at Hardcase. </p><p>“What the kriff is he doing? He’s going to get himself shot!” </p><p>Hardcase dove behind a low wall, barely avoiding the blaster fire. Tup peeked over their cover and sighed. “Well, here goes nothing.” He stood up quickly and started running after Hardcase. “Cover me!” he yelled at Dogma over his shoulder. </p><p>Dogma didn’t have time to protest their insane strategy. He laid down cover fire for Tup and watched to make sure he made it to the other side safely. When Tup and Hardcase started shooting back at the enemy, Dogma knew it was his turn. Taking a deep breath, Dogma popped up and started running across the field. It was only about a hundred yards and Dogma knew these were training rounds, but it was still nerve-wracking to be so exposed to the blaster fire. Dogma was only twenty-five yards away from reaching cover when he felt the sudden burning in his leg that meant he’d been hit. </p><p>The pain was intense enough to make him drop immediately. Dogma started to crawl, grunting in discomfort as he dragged his weak leg behind him. It wasn’t a “fatal” shot so he wasn’t eliminated from the game, but the shock from the training round was enough to be debilitating. Hardcase looked over the low wall and yelled when he saw that Dogma was down. </p><p>“Hang on, Dogma! I got you!” </p><p>Dogma ducked when blaster fire rained down over his head. “Hardcase, don’t!” It was dangerous for them to attempt a rescue while he was out in the open, but Hardcase had already made up his mind. </p><p>Hardcase boosted himself over the low wall and fired haphazardly into the enemy’s defenses. When they ducked down, he started sprinting to Dogma. He barely got two steps in before he was taken out by one of the snipers up above. </p><p>“Hardcase, you <em> di’kut!” </em> Dogma yelled through clenched teeth. He pulled himself up and used the distraction to make it to cover. </p><p>Although Hardcase was technically “dead”, the training rounds were meant to stun, not knock a man out. Dogma and Tup were still covering Fives and Jesse as they pulled themselves up the overhang, so it took them a minute to realize that Hardcase wasn’t moving. </p><p>“Hey! HEY!” Dogma poked his head up and waved his arms at the “enemy” across the field, which was actually just Charger and Kano. “Hardcase is down! He’s hurt!”</p><p>Charger and Kano gradually ceased their fire when they realized Dogma was serious. Tup held up his hands to show that he wasn’t shooting. </p><p>“We need to check on him!” Tup hollered to Kano. The sergeant nodded and lowered his weapon. If Hardcase really was hurt, taking care of their brother mattered more than winning the game. </p><p>Fives and Jesse had no idea what was going down on the field. They’d already rescued Echo at the top of the overhang, and Fives was rappelling back down with Echo strapped to his body. Echo was injured in the scenario, so Fives had to carry him over his shoulder as they crossed the field back to their territory. Jesse covered him while they ran, the enemy hot on their heels. As they grew closer to where Hardcase was lying, Jesse faltered. </p><p>“Whoa, what the kriff happened--” </p><p>Although Jesse slowed down and lowered his weapon to check on Hardcase, Fives barrelled past him to get to the finish. He was completely focused on winning, as were the “enemy” clones chasing them. Dogma started to signal them to stop. They had to help Hardcase. The game was over as far as Dogma was concerned. Just as the enemy took aim at Fives, Hardcase suddenly surged up, grabbing onto his abandoned blaster. Two clean shots to the chest dropped the clones, and Fives flung Echo the last few feet onto their team’s recovery point. </p><p>Fives whooped and punched the air. “That’s what I’m talking about! That was so clean. Hardcase, your strategy was perfect--” He stopped when he realized no one was celebrating with him. “Wait, what’s going on?”</p><p>The clones from both teams were gathered around Hardcase, who was sitting up now. Dogma was pacing around the crowd, fuming. </p><p>“You cheated!” Dogma hissed at Hardcase, pulling his bucket off so the other clone could see exactly how pissed he was. “You pretended to be injured!”</p><p>“What? Oh, come on!” Hardcase got to his feet. “Our team won because of me! I really did get hit, you know.”</p><p>“Yeah, and dead men can’t shoot.” Dogma threw his weapon down. “Our victory means nothing because of what you did.” </p><p>Hardcase scoffed and rolled his eyes behind his face plate. “You know, if you weren’t so concerned with the rules all the time--”</p><p>“Alright, what’s going on here?” Rex waded through the crowd, Vale trailing behind him. “Hardcase, are you injured?”</p><p>Hardcase took off his bucket and tucked it under his arm. “No, sir.”</p><p>“I saw you go down. Are you sure?” Rex asked seriously. Hardcase nodded, and Rex exhaled. “Then Blue Squad’s victory is invalid.”</p><p>“What?” Fives yelped. “Invalid? You saw me, sir, I made it all the way back to our recovery point with Echo--” </p><p>“Dogma is right. Hardcase cheated,” Rex said simply. “We don’t know if you would’ve won without his help.”</p><p>Fives clenched his hands into fists and shoulder-checked Dogma as he walked past him. “Nice going, <em> chakaar.” </em></p><p>Dogma whipped around and stabbed his finger into Fives’ chest. “Just because you think the rules don’t matter doesn’t mean we shouldn’t follow them! I’m tired of always getting kriffing attitude about that from you!”</p><p>Fives knocked Dogma’s finger away from him. “Maybe if you didn’t have that stick up your ass all the time, we would actually want to listen to you!”</p><p>“Might I interject?” Both clones froze when they noticed General Vale waiting patiently for them to finish arguing. </p><p>“Sir.” Dogma pulled back and snapped to attention. Fives did the same, albeit slower. </p><p>“Relax.” Vale’s sharp eyes roved over the scene before returning to Dogma’s face. “What’s your name, trooper?”</p><p>Dogma stiffened when he was addressed and immediately rattled off his number. “I’m called Dogma, sir.”</p><p>“Dogma. And… Fives? Is that right?” Vale looked at Fives, who nodded curtly. “Well, trooper. You might do well to listen to your comrade. Rules are important. If this had been a real scenario, your entire team would be dead right now. Cheating won’t help you win in here, and it’ll get you killed out there.” He turned his attention to Rex. “Let’s restart the exercise with a new group.”</p><p>After Vale and Rex walked off, Fives leaned down to fire off one last dig at Dogma. “Maybe people would actually like you if you weren’t so kriffing annoying.” He stalked off with Echo and Jesse on his heels. </p><p>Dogma’s stomach dropped, and he shoved his bucket back on his head so the other clones wouldn’t see how his face twisted in pain. Fives’ words only hurt him because they were true. He was the outcast of their group. Uptight, pedantic, annoying Dogma-- that’s who he was. No wonder no one wanted anything to do with him. </p><p>Later that night, Dogma chose to stay in his bunk instead of joining the others for dinner. He wasn’t hungry, and he didn’t want to face Fives after the horribly botched exercise. It wasn’t like they wanted him there anyway. They had already made that much clear. </p><p>Dogma had just settled in to read a book on his pad when Sergeant Kano approached him. “Hey, Dogma. General Vale wants to see you in his quarters.”</p><p>Confused, Dogma set down his pad. “Why?”</p><p>Kano shrugged. “Not sure. I was told to relay the message.”</p><p>“Alright. Thank you.” Dogma slid out from his bunk and started putting his armor back on over his blacks. It was strange for a Jedi to call a clone to his quarters, but then again, General Skywalker often spoke to Rex in private. Perhaps Vale wanted to talk about the simulation. Dogma could only hope he wasn’t going to get reprimanded. </p><p>Vale was staying in his own room on the far end of the base. Dogma stood outside his door and pressed the chime when he arrived. He only had to wait a few moments for Vale to answer the door. </p><p>“Dogma. Come in, please.” </p><p>Dogma stepped inside and removed his bucket. Jedi typically preferred to speak face-to-face in a non-combat setting. “You wanted to see me, sir?”</p><p>“Yes. I wanted to talk about the war game exercise from earlier.” Vale stood in front of Dogma, his stance open and relaxed. It didn’t seem like Dogma was about to be punished, but he couldn’t be sure. “It was brave of you to stand up to your fellow clones like you did.”</p><p>Dogma nodded slowly. “Yes, sir. I was just doing what I thought was right.”</p><p>“Still, you didn’t have to say anything, but you did.” Vale observed Dogma quietly for a moment. “Rules are important to you, aren’t they?”</p><p>“Yes, sir. It’s not our place to question rules and orders. We just follow them,” Dogma said. </p><p>Vale smiled and chuckled softly. “I see how you got your name.” </p><p>“Yes, sir.”</p><p>“You obey every order, don’t you, Dogma?”</p><p>“Yes, sir.”</p><p>“No matter how ridiculous it may seem?”</p><p>“Yes, sir.”</p><p>“Even if you don’t want to?”</p><p>“Yes, sir.”</p><p>“Take off your armor, Dogma.”</p><p>Confusion played across Dogma’s face as he processed what Vale was saying. “What?”</p><p>“Take off your armor.” Vale stared at Dogma patiently, waiting for him to comply as if it was the most normal thing in the world. </p><p>“Sir, I don’t understand--”</p><p>“You just said you obey every order given to you, didn’t you? Even if it seems ridiculous. Even if you don’t understand it, even if you don’t want to.” Vale continued to stare him, those piercing eyes peering deep into his soul. </p><p>Dogma swallowed thickly and slowly set his bucket down on the floor. “All of it?”</p><p>“Yes.” Vale folded his arms in front of his chest. “Go on. Lay it on the floor.”</p><p>Piece by piece, Dogma’s armor came off. The white plastoid was stacked neatly on the floor next to him. There wasn’t a scratch on it; every inch was buffed and carefully painted. Dogma was meticulous in everything he did. </p><p>When he was done, Dogma straightened up and looked at the wall just behind Vale’s left ear. Every hair on his body was standing up on its end. There was something about Vale’s unnerving calm in the strangest of circumstances that made Dogma feel sick. </p><p>“The rest of it, too. Take off your blacks.”</p><p>Dogma fought to keep his hand steady as he reached up to undo the fastenings at the top of his collar. Inch by inch, his bare skin was revealed to Vale’s eyes. Dogma’s chest was lightly flushed, betraying the embarrassment he felt even as he kept his expression blank. But Vale wasn’t done with him yet. </p><p>“Everything. That’s an order.”</p><p>Dogma gripped the waistband of his regulation black shorts and slowly pulled them down. There was nothing between him and Vale now, just the cool air and Dogma’s shame. Dogma couldn’t look at Vale. His gaze was trained on the floor, afraid of what would happen if he looked Vale in the eyes. </p><p>“You obey all the orders given to you, don’t you, Dogma?”</p><p>“Yes, sir,” Dogma whispered. </p><p>“Even if you don’t want to?”</p><p>“Yes, sir.” </p><p>Dogma flinched when Vale took a step back and started taking off his robes. “We’ll find out.”</p><p>Dogma’s blood ran cold, and it was all he could do not to vomit all over the Jedi’s boots. Every fiber of his being was screaming to get out of there, to run out into the hall even though he was naked, to put as much distance between himself and this man as he could. But Vale was a Jedi, and he’d been given an order. There was no telling what Vale would do if he refused. So Dogma stayed, his feet rooted to the floor as Vale's robe fell from his shoulders, frozen by his own obedience. </p><p>“Yes, sir."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em> Put one foot in front of the other. Left, right, left, right— turn at the end of the hallway, take the second right. Get back to the barracks. Shower. Change. Go to bed.  </em>
</p><p>Dogma’s face was hidden behind his helmet, but his clenched fists and stiff spine betrayed the tension running through his body. He was completely focused on his immediate tasks<em> -take the second right, get back to the barracks, shower, change, go to bed- </em>too focused to think about anything else. If he didn’t keep repeating the mantra in his head, he would start to think about something else, something he didn’t want to think about. It was difficult to get the smell of vomit out of armor. Dogma had learned that the hard way on a particularly challenging full-gear run during their training on Kamino. The barracks were close now. He just had to make it to the showers, then change, then go to bed. </p><p>The barracks were mostly empty since most of the clones were still at dinner. Dogma went to his locker, gathered a change of clothes, and headed straight for the showers. He would have to be quick. No one could see him like this. No one could know; if they saw, they might figure it out. Dogma’s stomach lurched as Vale’s instructions suddenly played back, his voice just as clear in his mind now as the moment he’d said them. </p><p>
  <em> You will return to my quarters at this time every night. You will not refuse. You will tell no one.  </em>
</p><p>Dogma ripped his armor off, pieces flying everywhere, completely uncharacteristic of his normal demeanor. He shoved everything into his locker to be dealt with in the morning. Right now, he had to stay focused on his tasks <em> -shower, change, go to bed. </em> Nothing else mattered. </p><p>In the refresher, Dogma bumped into a few other clones, but he lowered his gaze to the floor and refused to acknowledge them. He found the furthest shower to the door and ducked behind the low wall that separated each one. His upper body would still be visible, but it was enough. If he was quick, no one would suspect anything. </p><p>It was proving difficult to peel his blacks off. Dogma hadn’t noticed how sweaty he was before, but the material was clinging to his skin, making the entire process more difficult. Finally, his blacks were off, and Dogma turned on the shower. </p><p>The harsh sound of water hitting tile made him flinch. Dogma grabbed his soap out of his hygiene kit. Every inch of skin was soaped down; two, three, four times in some places. <em> Shower, change, go to bed. </em> Dogma kept repeating his mantra in his head. It kept his mind off what his hands were doing. </p><p>Dogma shut off the water and froze in place. He had forgotten a towel in his hurry to get to the showers. There was a stack of them by the sinks on the other side of the refresher, but he would have to walk all the way there. Exposed. </p><p>Tentatively, Dogma stepped out of the shower and looked around. No one was in the area, so he crept closer to the sinks, ears straining to hear any evidence that someone was coming. He snatched up a towel when he was close enough and darted back to where his clothes were. He couldn’t lose it now. <em> Change, go to bed- </em> just two more things on his list. </p><p>After he was mostly dry, Dogma pulled his clothes on and headed back to his bunk. Some clones were returning to the barracks after dinner, but Dogma was mostly ignored. That wasn’t unusual. He only had one more task. <em> Go to bed.  </em></p><p>Dogma tossed his dirty blacks and hygiene kit in his locker with the rest of the mess. It was early to be going to bed, but he crawled under his blanket anyway and closed his eyes. Only an hour had passed since he’d last been in here. A lifetime ago. </p><p>A group of rowdy clones burst into the berthing area, loudly discussing plans for going to 79s the moment they had free time. Fives, Jesse, and Hardcase were among them. Hardcase broke away from the group and approached Dogma’s bunk. </p><p>“Hey, <em> vod’ika! </em>Sleeping already?” Hardcase tried to joke. Dogma’s back was to him. He did not respond. “Still ignoring me, eh?” Hardcase sighed. “I brought you a protein bar since you missed dinner. Thought you might be hungry. I’m heading over to ARC berthing to play cards with Fives, Jesse, and Echo if you want to come by later on.” Hardcase set the protein bar by Dogma’s bed, and then he left him. </p><p>Dogma didn’t open his eyes until Hardcase was gone. He turned over and curled up, knees tucked into his chest, arms wrapped around his legs. No one was looking at him; no one even glanced in the direction of his bunk. The only person who ever really saw him, who ever really noticed him, was Hardcase. It seemed like a curse before when Dogma had longed to be seen and treated with respect like the other clones. Now, to be completely invisible was the great blessing he could have asked for. </p><p>***</p><p>“Dogma, hey! Wake up, we’re going to be late.”</p><p>Dogma quickly sat up in bed, nearly cracking his skull against the top bunk. He looked around wildly for who had touched him. “What?”</p><p>“Whoa, hey.” Hardcase held up his hands in defense. “You slept through breakfast. Look, I’m sorry if you’re still mad at me--”</p><p>Dogma sat on the edge of his bed and held his head in his hands. He hadn’t slept more than a few restless hours, and his entire body was aching. “Just go ahead. I’ll catch up.”</p><p>“If you’re sure.” Hardcase turned his bucket over in his hands. “I’ll see you in there.” </p><p>Dogma waited until Hardcase was gone to get up and grab his gear. Muscle memory guided his hands as he slipped on his blacks and attached his armor. He worked mechanically, keeping his mind blank as he shoved on his bucket and started towards the training grounds. If he started thinking, then he would start feeling, and he couldn’t afford to let his emotions through.</p><p>Torrent Company was already in formation when Dogma arrived. He managed to slip in the back and take his place before Rex noticed. Vale was there, though Dogma couldn’t see him. Like all other Jedi, he had a certain presence, a somber, thoughtful air. It permeated the room. Normally, Dogma was honored to stand among Jedi. Now, it turned his stomach. </p><p>“Men, I have been impressed with your performance over the last two days,” Vale began. He was standing at the front of the formation to address the group. “You all have great potential. However, I have identified some individuals whose aptitude for leadership stood out to me. These individuals will lead the battlefield simulations today. Captain Rex, if you would.”</p><p>Rex stepped forward. “Alright, men, grab your training weapons and split up into your platoons. Fall out!”</p><p>Dogma walked over the weapons racks with the rest of the men. He grabbed his blaster, went through the motions of checking it, and was just starting towards his platoon when a hand fell on his shoulder. </p><p>“Dogma. I’d like to speak with you for a moment.”</p><p>Dogma’s entire body locked up. He could hear his own breathing, amplified within his helmet, and he forced himself to keep his voice steady when he spoke. “Sir.” He slowly turned to face the general. </p><p>Vale withdrew his hand. “I’d like you, Fives, and Jesse to lead the simulation for your platoon today.” He handed Dogma a data pad. “The instructions are detailed below. Let me know if you have any questions.” The general left Dogma standing there in shocked silence, loosely holding the data pad in one hand. </p><p>“Dogma, hurry up!” Jesse called impatiently. </p><p>Dogma snapped out of his trance and jogged over to his platoon. “I have the instructions for the simulation.” </p><p>“Yeah, let me see that.” Fives snatched the pad from Dogma’s hands. “Alright, first we need to split up into three teams…” </p><p>Vale’s eyes were always on them during the exercise. He moved through their ranks, stopping to observe, critiquing when necessary. He never raised his voice, but then again, he didn’t have to. When he talked, the men listened. When he gave them an instruction, the men said <em> yes sir </em>and followed it without hesitation. To do anything else would be inconceivable. </p><p>As they went through the simulation, Dogma stayed on high alert, eyes and ears always open for Vale, wondering how bold he would choose to be. Things had irrevocably changed between them, and yet the day was continuing on like any other. So far, there had been no acknowledgment from Vale, not even a look or a smirk. Dogma was waiting for it, expecting it, anticipating the cold fear and disgust he would feel. </p><p>When Vale came to their group, he observed their simulation quietly for a few minutes. “Fives, Jesse,” he called out, flagging down the two ARC troopers. “Remember, maintaining a strategic position is the key to success in this exercise. You must constantly reassess the situation to determine your next move. Always think a step ahead, but allow your thinking to evolve with the scenario.” Vale turned to Dogma, but his gaze passed over him like he was any other clone. “Carry on.” The general moved to the next group. </p><p>The cold fear and disgust was there, but Dogma was left confused and alone, wondering how Vale could pretend it was a normal day after what he had done. Dogma’s entire faith in the Jedi order and the system he had believed in for his entire life had been shattered into pieces. And there was Vale, gliding around his robe, speaking in that confident, wise tone, acting like it was all normal. It was the cruelest sucker punch after a morning filled with anxiety over Vale. </p><p>Shoulders hunched, Dogma clutched his weapon and turned his attention back to the simulation. Dogma had to walk around, reminders of Vale imprinted on his skin and in his body, and Vale got to pretend that nothing had happened. That was his luxury. But Dogma was the one who had to live with it. </p><p>***</p><p>It was dinnertime on base. Today, Dogma sat alone in the mess hall, away from his brothers. He wasn’t eating, but he had a tray of food in front of him anyway. He pushed around the food on his plate until it was unidentifiable mush, until he figured he’d sat there long enough to be believable. Dogma stood, dumped his tray, and put on his bucket. His feet left the mess hall, took the first right, and started down towards the barracks. </p><p>Moving quickly now, he only faltered when he neared general berthing. Dogma could see his brothers inside, milling about, chatting, playing cards, doing pushups. It would be so easy to step inside and ignore Vale’s order, punishment be damned. </p><p>
  <em> You will return to my quarters at this time every night. You will not refuse. You will tell no one.  </em>
</p><p>Dogma followed every order he was given. It wasn’t his place to question whether it was a good or bad order, ethical or not, necessary or superfluous. He had never questioned an order before, especially not a Jedi general’s orders. He had never had a reason before. A Jedi had never ordered him to do anything wrong or unethical. A Jedi lived in service of others. A Jedi was committed to peace. A Jedi was the epitome of morality. </p><p>Vale was none of those things, but he was a Jedi, and Dogma had never disobeyed a Jedi’s orders before. He had never had to consider whether it was wrong to disobey an unethical order. He had never even had to consider if an order was unethical. It was an impossible choice. </p><p>“Sorry, coming through!” Laughter trickled down the hallway, and Dogma was suddenly jostled by two shinies ducking around him to get into general berthing. </p><p>They were as green as a clone could be, too shiny to have paint on their armor, too young to even have names. Still naive enough to buy into the glamour of war. Like Dogma, they obeyed every order they were given. They would never think to disobey a Jedi general.</p><p>That was why Dogma was targeted. That was why any of them could become targets. If Dogma refused the order, maybe he wouldn't receive a severe consequence. But there would be consequences. </p><p>Dogma turned on his heel and left for General Vale’s quarters. </p><p>This time, when it was done, Dogma already knew the drill. <em> Return to the barracks. Shower. Change. Go to bed. </em> His shoulders, bruised and sore, were pulled back with fake confidence. His jaw, aching and tired, was set, teeth clenched tightly. His legs, shaky and weak as they were, carried him back to the barracks. <em> Shower, change, go to bed. </em> Repeat. </p><p>Dogma made it all the way to the showers and back before he was spotted by his bunkmates. He started to speed up as he neared his bunk. Go to bed, that’s all he had to do— </p><p>“Dogma, hold on!” Hardcase grabbed his arm and turned him around. “Where have you been? I didn’t see you in the mess.” </p><p>Dogma swallowed and shifted. He had never been a good liar. He had never had a reason to lie before. “I had to take care of something. What do you need?” </p><p>“I want to talk. Look, I know you’re mad at me about the war game simulation, but you haven’t even given me a chance to apologize.” Dogma stared, waiting for Hardcase to continue. Hardcase sighed. “You were right. I was wrong. I shouldn’t have cheated. Trust me, Captain Rex dressed me down pretty good last night about embarrassing him and our whole battalion.” </p><p>Dogma looked at the floor. “I’m not mad at you.”</p><p>“You’ve been acting strange all day,” Hardcase said. “If you’re not mad, what is it?” </p><p>Dogma rubbed at the back of his neck. “Alright, I was mad,” he said finally. “But I accept your apology.” He turned to climb into his bunk. </p><p>“He didn’t mean it, you know.”</p><p>Dogma paused. “What?” </p><p>“Fives. He didn’t mean it when he said you’re annoying and no one likes you.” Hardcase stepped in front of Dogma, but he still couldn’t look at his brother. “He knows it was wrong, but he’s too proud to apologize yet. He’ll come around.” </p><p>Dogma slid off his shoes and got under his blanket. “Thank you,” he told Hardcase quietly. “I’m going to bed. I’m just… tired.” </p><p>“Alright, Dogma.” Hardcase watched as Dogma turned over to face the wall. “Goodnight.” Dogma closed his eyes and listened to Hardcase climb into his bunk directly above. </p><p>Today was the third day of training. There were four more days until General Skywalker would be back. After that, the 501st would leave Coruscant, and it would be unlikely that they would ever see General Vale again. They were at war, and the clones had a very clear objective: to do their duty. They had to figure out a way to survive so they could do what they were born to do. Dogma could do his duty. Just four more days. </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I realized I have not adequately described Jaco Vale, so I have gone back and added a little bit of description to chapter one. For those that have already read up to this point and don't want to go back and hunt for it, here is the general description:</p><p>"[Jaco Vale] was towering, even taller than Skywalker and twice as broad-shouldered, with a cool and confident air about him. Even from a distance, his bright blue eyes were striking, and his long brown hair was pulled up into a neat top knot."</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>In the dead of night, when the lights were dimmed and the air was still, it wasn’t unusual for a brother to get caught up in the enormity of his responsibility. They all heard the whimpers and the soft cries from the bunks from time to time. It was common courtesy to ignore the noises out of respect for each other. At one time or another, they had all been ensnared in the cold grip of a night terror, but that was where they had to stay: in the night. During the day, the clones all kept their silent agreement to forget, to forgo the shame and keep moving forward. It was a promise never broken. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>This night was different. The sniffling started out quietly at first, rousing a few brothers from their sleep nearby. Hardcase was awoken by a particularly loud cry. When he opened his eyes, he saw a few brothers sitting up in their bunks, unsure of what to do about the situation. The noises were coming from right below Hardcase, growing louder by the minute. This was no normal night terror. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Please.” Dogma was curled up in the fetal position in his bunk. His pillow and blanket had been kicked off long ago, and he was shivering in the cool air of the room. “Please… stop…” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hardcase leaned over his bunk and kept his voice low so he wouldn’t disturb anyone else. “Dogma. Wake up.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dogma’s arms came up to shield his head as he twitched and kicked out on the bed. “Stop.” His voice was strained and hoarse like he was crying. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Dogma,” Hardcase called, a little louder this time. He swung his legs over the side of his bunk and climbed down. “Wake up.” Half the men in the barracks were staring at them now. Hardcase knelt down by Dogma’s bunk and slowly reached out to touch his shoulder. “It’s just a dream.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t touch me!” Dogma’s eyes flew open and he reacted on instinct, shoving Hardcase back so hard that he hit his head on the top bunk. Hardcase hissed and stumbled backwards, rubbing at the sore spot. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Kriff, </span>
  <em>
    <span>vod, </span>
  </em>
  <span>it’s just me!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dogma shrank back, suddenly aware of all the eyes on him. He bolted out of his bunk and out the door, cheeks burning and eyes stinging with tears. Hardcase was hot on his heels. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Dogma, wait!” Hardcase jogged after him. “Where are you going?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Go back to bed. I just need to use the refresher.” Dogma fought to keep his voice steady as he rounded the corner and darted into the refresher. Hardcase followed him in anyway. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hold on.” Hardcase stood next to Dogma at the sinks as he splashed water on his face. “Are you okay?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Leave it alone,” Dogma said sharply, drying his face with a towel. “Why did you follow me in here? To embarrass me?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No! No.” Hardcase reached his hand out to reassure him, but recoiled when Dogma flinched. “I’m worried about you.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dogma exhaled shakily and leaned his hands against the counter. “Why would you be worried about me?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Look at yourself.” Hardcase gestured in the mirror. “You look like a walking skeleton. I’ve barely seen you eat or sleep, and when you do, you get woken up by these night terrors. You’re not yourself and you won’t tell me what’s wrong.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dogma took a long look at himself in the mirror, noting the bags under his eyes that stood out from his pale skin. His face was gaunt. Haggard. He was an alien in his own body. “I don’t know who I am anymore,” he whispered, tightening his grip on the edge of the counter. Angry tears forced their way out, dripping down his cheeks and splashing onto the white tile. “I don’t know… I don’t know…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey. It’s alright.” Hardcase held out his arm to Dogma, and then his brother sagged into his embrace as silent sobs wracked his body. “Shh. It’s just me. It’s me.” He closed his eyes and rubbed Dogma’s back slowly as he cried himself out against his shoulder. Dogma was getting his undershirt wet, but Hardcase didn’t care. His brother was the only thing that mattered in the moment. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hardcase.” Dogma gathered himself and pulled back, looking at his brother with red, bloodshot eyes. “You know… you know how important this is to me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hardcase frowned and shook his head. “What? What’s important to you?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“All of this.” Dogma gestured wildly, looking around at the walls, the ceiling, everything around them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hardcase tilted his head. “The… refresher?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No.” Dogma sighed impatiently. “Everything. This place, these people, this system. It all works because it has to. That’s how we’ll win the war. That’s how things have to be; we have to trust in the system.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Dogma, I don’t understand,” Hardcase said slowly. “You’re not making sense.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dogma clenched his jaw and turned away. He hunched his shoulders and clutched at his own arms, drawing in on himself. “All our lives, we’ve been told what to do. We were trained to respect the chain of command, to follow the orders of those above us or people die. That’s what we were taught. The system only works because we uphold it. That’s why we have rules and regulations. We aren’t supposed to question them. We have to trust that those above us know what’s best for us. That’s why the system works.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are you still upset about what happened during the war games simulation?” Hardcase asked carefully. “Is it because of what I did?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No.” Dogma turned back around. “I’m not upset about that. It’s not about you.” He averted his eyes to the floor. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What, then? Tell me.” Hardcase took a step closer to him. “Something’s going on with you. You’re not well. Are you feeling sick?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The system only works because we uphold it,” Dogma repeated, more forcibly this time. “We have to put our trust in the people above us. That’s the only way it works. Good soldiers.... Loyal soldiers… follow orders.” He looked up at Hardcase helplessly. “Isn’t that what we were taught?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Of course that’s what we were taught,” Hardcase said. Dogma’s ranting still didn’t quite make sense, but he would go along with it if it would calm his brother down. “But that’s not always how it works in practice. We’re individuals. We have brains for a reason. Sometimes we have to think for ourselves.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But if everyone thought for themselves, then the system wouldn’t work.” Dogma dug his fingernails into his own arm. “You know what they do to clones who don’t follow orders?” Hardcase was silent. “They decommission them,” Dogma spat. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I think you’re tired, Dogma.” Hardcase gently took his arm. “You’ll feel better if you get some sleep. Maybe in the morning you should go talk to Kix. There’s no shame in that. Sometimes we all need to take a load off. We all feel overwhelmed.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m okay.” Dogma rubbed at his face, defeated. “I’m alright. You’re right. I’m just tired.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“If you really need it, you should ask Captain Rex for a few hours off and go to the med bay,” Hardcase suggested. “He’ll understand. Sometimes you just need to get it all out. Kix will sit down and talk to you. He did it for Fives and Echo when they were having a tough time after the Rishi outpost incident.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m okay. Really.” Dogma offered a weak smile. “You’re right. I’m tired.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, if you do need to talk, I’m here too,” Hardcase said. “You know I would never make fun of you or talk behind your back.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah. You’re the only one,” Dogma muttered. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Come on, </span>
  <em>
    <span>vod’ika.”</span>
  </em>
  <span> Hardcase smiled. “You know the others just joke around. They don’t really mean it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m sure they don’t.” Dogma took one last look at himself in the mirror. “Let’s go back. We have to be up in a few hours anyway.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hardcase started walking out of the refresher with Dogma. “You would tell me, right? If something was really wrong?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dogma stared ahead of them, eyes empty and far away. “Yeah,” he said after a moment. “Of course I would.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>When they returned to the barracks, their brothers had the decency to pretend to be asleep. Dogma picked up his blanket and pillow and placed them back on his bunk before climbing into bed. Instead of sleeping, he picked up his data pad and selected a random book to read. He wouldn’t be getting back to sleep that night. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>In the morning, Dogma was the first out of bed. He was first in line at the mess, first to get his armor on, first to arrive at the training facility. General Skywalker was returning, and that meant that the 501st was leaving Coruscant the very next day. All of the men were eager to get back out into the field. War was in their DNA. Going too long without action and excitement left them all restless. For the first time, Dogma was right along with them, craving the conflict and adventure. Deployment was a fresh start for all of them. Soon enough, Coruscant would be nothing but a distant memory.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Torrent Company was slated for a half day of training. They conducted a live-fire exercise similar to the first day while Rex and Vale observed, noting the improvements in their skills. Vale’s training was rigorous and demanding, but it was effective. Every clone scored better on the last assessment than they had just a week prior, and Vale was visibly pleased as he stepped up to speak to the men for the last time in a training capacity. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Men, you’ve put in hard work this week, and it shows,” Vale stated, eyes scanning the crowd to address each and every one of them. “I see why Skywalker told me this company has some of the best soldiers in the battalion.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re right about that, Master Vale,” Skywalker smiled as he strode into the room. “Rex really knows how to pick ‘em.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rex nodded and stiffened with pride. “Yes, sir.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Skywalker crossed his arms over his chest and stood by Vale. “Well, I’m sure you’re all eager to know where we’ll be going next. The 501st has been given orders to head to the Outer Rim immediately. We’ll be supporting the war effort there for the time being alongside General Kenobi and the 212th. We’re packing up tonight and we’ll leave tomorrow.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The clones of Torrent Company nudged each other, grinning from ear to ear. Finally, the action they had been waiting for. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“In addition to myself and Ahsoka, we’ll be joined by General Vale on this campaign,” Skywalker continued. “His skill and strategic expertise will be crucial to our success.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>In the grand scope of things, it was not a surprising announcement. Jedi often worked with each other, and it was not uncommon to see Skywalker, Kenobi, Windu, Plo Koon, or any number of other Jedi together on the battlefield. Most of the clones in Torrent Company took no notice to the announcement. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>There was one in the crowd that had a markedly different reaction. Dogma stood, body frozen and locked into place, staring at General Skywalker as he spoke. Skywalker’s mouth was moving, but Dogma couldn’t hear anything over the rushing in his ears. A campaign lasted a long time. Months, sometimes; weeks spent aboard the </span>
  <em>
    <span>Resolute</span>
  </em>
  <span> broken up by sudden, intense fighting, and then stretches of downtime as the GAR regrouped. The men would be packed into bunks stacked three high onboard the ship. There was barely enough room to breathe, let alone maintain an ounce of privacy. Vale nodded along to Skywalker’s words, adding in how pleased he was to continue working with the 501st. It was a fine battalion, he said. Some of the bravest men he’d ever seen, not to mention the most loyal. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dogma didn’t move even when Skywalker dismissed them. He could hardly get his legs to work even as Hardcase tugged him along to the mess for noon chow. In the mess hall, Dogma sat with his brothers and stared at his plate, afraid to touch it for fear he wouldn’t be able to keep down what he ate. The remnants of his breakfast were already gurgling in his stomach. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hardcase noticed Dogma’s full tray and plucked his protein ration off his plate. “You gonna eat this?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Go ahead,” Dogma said faintly, and Hardcase popped the entire thing in his mouth. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dogma was just getting up to throw away the remainder of his food when Captain Rex stopped him. “Sir?” Dogma asked hesitantly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“General Vale wants to see you,” Rex said. “He’s taking his lunch in his quarters. You can meet him there.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Laughter rose up from the table behind Dogma. “Are you his errand boy now?” Fives said with a grin. “Look at that, boys, I think the general likes Dogma.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Probably because he’s got a hard on for the rules like Dogma does,” Jesse joked. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Alright, alright.” Rex waved them off. “Actually, General Vale probably appreciates that Dogma showed considerable improvements this week. He scored several points higher than you on accuracy and agility, Jesse. Maybe you’d be scoring as well as him if you trained more and opened your mouth less.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Fives guffawed and slapped Jesse on the back. “He got you there!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dogma shuffled away from the group amidst their jeering and laughter. Their teasing was the least of his worries. The walk to Vale’s quarters was familiar now, and all too soon, Dogma found himself in front of the general’s door. Slowly, Dogma reached up to remove his helmet before he pressed the door chime. Vale liked to see his face when they talked. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The door slid open, and Dogma stepped inside. It had an automatic locking mechanism that clicked shut when the door closed. Vale was sitting at his desk, his back to Dogma as he ate soup from a bowl and scrolled through a data pad. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Come here.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dogma moved forward, his expression vacant and stony. Vale could sense his emotions through the Force, but he wouldn’t give him the satisfaction of seeing his fear and loathing written across his features. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Vale finally turned and motioned to the chair next to his desk. “Sit.” Dogma obeyed, still silent. “I’m sure you appreciate how delicate this situation is, Dogma.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, sir.” Dogma’s voice was neutral and calm. He didn’t look at Vale unless he had to. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’ve done very well.” Vale leaned back in his chair and stroked his chin. “You’re special, Dogma. That’s why I picked you. I knew you would be smart enough not to ruin a good arrangement. Do you remember what I told you the first night?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dogma’s hands curled into fists in his lap. “Yes, sir.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That if you were good and you obeyed my orders, I would ensure you got promoted to sergeant?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, sir.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, the circumstances have changed.” Vale stood, standing over Dogma now, commanding and strong. He was a physically intimidating man, but his presence was what made him feared. “General Skywalker may be in charge of your battalion, but you obey me. Do you understand?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dogma trained his gaze on the opposite wall. “Yes, sir.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Look at me,” Vale hissed, grabbing Dogma’s chin to force him to look into his eyes. “I’m trying to help you here. I see the way the rest of your comrades look at you. I hear the way they speak about you. Do you honestly think they care about you? There are six hundred of you in your battalion. Many of them are more skilled than you. They are better soldiers than you. Do you know why I chose you and you specifically?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dogma struggled to speak with Vale’s tight grip on his face. “No, sir.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m the only one who really sees you. Without me, you don’t have a chance of becoming anything more than you are.” Vale let go of Dogma and shoved him back. “Without me, you’re nothing. Just another trooper in the ranks. Even Captain Rex remarked that he didn’t think you were anything special. But you can become more.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dogma sagged back in his seat. His bucket had fallen from his lap onto the floor. Vale stood in front of him, shoulders back, chest out, looking down his nose at Dogma. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You know what you need to do to get ahead. Loyal soldiers are rewarded, Dogma. If you want your reward, you must remain loyal to me.” Vale paused. “Well?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, sir,” Dogma choked out, shrinking back in the chair. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Vale hummed. “Very well. You’ll get what you want in due time as long as you honor your end of the deal. Since the circumstances of our arrangement have changed, I have new instructions for you.” He grabbed Dogma’s arm and punched a code into the communicator on his wrist. “This is a private channel I will use to speak to you. When I call you, you will come, regardless of what you’re doing. You will tell no one. If they ask, say you are on special assignment. Have I been clear, Dogma, or shall I repeat my instructions?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dogma yanked his arm back when Vale was finished. He let a hint of acrimony slip into his voice. “Your instructions are clear, </span>
  <em>
    <span>sir.” </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Vale reached for the lightsaber on his belt and chuckled when Dogma winced. “I like that you have an attitude.” He bent down and let his fingers trail over Dogma’s cheek. “It makes this more pleasurable for me,” he murmured in Dogma’s ear. “Now take it off.” Vale backed away to watch. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dogma stood. His hands moved of their own accord, undoing the fastenings to his armor, carefully setting each piece aside. Vale was never satisfied with just that. He wanted to see everything. He stood before Dogma, observing him in his nakedness while still clothed, reveling in his shame. Every flinch, every blush, every look of disgust was undeniably arousing for the Jedi. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>When he was done, Dogma bowed his head and willed his mind to go blank. If he anticipated Vale’s actions, he would only become more tense and nervous. It always hurt more when he was afraid. Vale walked around Dogma, drinking in the sight, and then put a hand on his bare shoulder. “Please me and you’ll see your reward soon. Incur my wrath, and you’ll regret that you were ever decanted. Now get on the bed.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dogma did. </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>If there was one benefit to the campaign, it was that Vale did not have the opportunity to touch Dogma as long as it waged. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Vale rarely set foot planetside, and when he did, he lived firmly in the role of distinguished Jedi general. He was a sight to behold in battle. Fierce, confident, and fearless, Vale waded through enemies like water, utilizing his impressive brute strength as much as he did his Jedi training. Alongside him, Skywalker, Kenobi, and Commander Tano strategized and planned, pushing the men forward through victory and defeat. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Torrent Company was at the front of most of the assaults. Captain Rex worked closely with Commander Cody to direct the everyday operations, but ultimately, they were all pawns in Vale’s game. He was responsible for strategic oversight, and he made decisions based on what was best for the GAR, not for the man. As a result, the 501st and 212th suffered significant losses, but also overwhelming victories. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mentally, the clones all suffered. Death was a certainty; the only variable that changed was who and how many. Rex and Cody did their best to keep up morale, but after weeks slumming it in the dirt, the men were all physically and emotionally fatigued. They had arrived at the final push to seize the formerly Separatist-controlled planet. It was up to Torrent and Ghost Company to take control of the central base and declare victory for the Republic. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Outside of the base, the two companies huddled together, waiting for their opportunity. Dogma was crammed in with the rest of his platoon inside a foxhole. They would be charging into battle any minute. Next to him, there was some jostling, and Hardcase appeared on his right. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey, </span>
  <em>
    <span>vod. </span>
  </em>
  <span>You ready to kick some clanker ass?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dogma snorted. “I think you’re more excited than I am. Captain Rex let you have the rotary cannon?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hardcase hauled his weapon up onto his shoulder. “I wouldn’t take no for an answer.” Dogma shook his head in exasperation, and Hardcase thumped him on the back. “Cheer up. Soon enough we’ll be topside again, regrouping with the rest of the GAR. I need a hot kriffing shower, a good meal, and a real bed to sleep in.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah.” Beneath his helmet, Dogma’s face hardened. “Can’t wait.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Their attention was quickly drawn to Captain Rex, who was shouting their orders. It was time. On Rex’s command, Torrent Company surged out of their hiding places and up over the hill, descending down onto the base itself. After that, it was a free-for-all. Blaster fire cut through the dirt and smoke flying through the air, making it difficult to see for more than a few yards. The clones would have been totally blind if not for the filters on their helmets. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dogma scrambled to find a strategic position where he could target the enemy and not get shot full of holes. He lost Hardcase in the swarm of friendlies, but he could occasionally hear the rapid firing of the rotary cannon, so Dogma knew he was just fine. After the initial chaos of the first few minutes, the clones started to gain ground and pushed on to the base. Dogma stuck close to his platoon and kept an eye out for anyone on his six. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The battle dragged on for several long hours. There were pockets of inactivity when the men thought they were making a breakthrough, only to be assaulted from another position. Brothers were dropping faster than the medics could keep up. Kix and Coric could be seen darting through smoke and explosions to get to the wounded, but they could only do so much. The men had to make their last stand and end it before their troops were totally wiped out. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dogma wasn’t there when his brothers rushed the base and claimed their victory, but he did hear the yelling and cheering erupting from every clone in the vicinity. The last few dozen battle droids were torn apart by the hands of overzealous clones, and then they could finally lower their weapons. Dogma smiled as his squadmates shoved him and screamed out in triumph. Their attitude was infectious, and Dogma found himself shouting alongside them, caught up in the adrenaline of the moment. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rex and Cody corralled the men towards the recovery point after they secured the area. Dogma drained the last of his canteen and slowly chewed on a protein ration as they all sat together. He hadn’t slept more than a few consecutive hours in the past week, and his body was crying out for rest. Even the hard bunks aboard the </span>
  <em>
    <span>Resolute</span>
  </em>
  <span> seemed like luxuries compared to their current environment. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>When the gunships started dropping from the sky, the men anxiously crowded around, eager to return to the ship. Dogma didn’t mind waiting, but the men around him were growing restless. There was some shoving in the crowd and a few angry murmurs, and Dogma looked around for the source of the rukus. He couldn’t help but chuckle a little when he saw who it was. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey, </span>
  <em>
    <span>vod’ika!” </span>
  </em>
  <span>Hardcase’s face broke into a huge grin when he saw Dogma. He was holding his bucket loosely by one hand. “I wondered where you went. I lost you there for a little while.” He slung his arm around Dogma’s shoulders. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dogma let his body weight rest against Hardcase for a moment. It was a welcome reprieve. “Well, I could hear you the whole time.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hardcase laughed loudly. “You should’ve seen me. I was taking ‘em out by the dozens. Those clankers are a heap of scrap metal now.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We won. That’s what’s important.” Dogma pulled back and reached for the rag in his utility belt. “Hold on.” He put a hand on Hardcase’s shoulder to keep him still as he cleaned a bit of dirt off his brother’s cheek. “You’re filthy.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Eh, so is everyone else.” Even so, Hardcase patiently waited for Dogma to finish cleaning up his face and neck. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Maybe, but you’re always the filthiest.” Dogma was teasing him, but his voice was fond. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“At least I have you looking out for me.” Hardcase shifted and looked down at his bucket between his hands. “Listen, Dogma, there’s something I wanted to talk to you about--”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hardcase was interrupted by some yelling, and suddenly they were being pushed forward. “Alright, let’s go! Now, boys, we don’t have all day to wait around.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dogma shoved his bucket back on and boarded the gunship with Hardcase. “Tell me later. After this is all over.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Returning to the </span>
  <em>
    <span>Resolute </span>
  </em>
  <span>was a relief for most of the clones. It meant they had survived, and they would live to see another battle. For Dogma, it was bittersweet. The chaos of the campaign had kept him away from Vale. Now, he had no idea where his fate would lie. The journey back to Coruscant would take at least a week after the GAR regrouped. Dogma already knew how much things could change in such a short amount of time. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>There wasn’t much time to dwell on the complexity of the situation. When the gunships landed back on the </span>
  <em>
    <span>Resolute,</span>
  </em>
  <span> Dogma and the rest of his squad were ushered out and ordered to the showers. Every single one of them was filthy, and they stunk like several weeks worth of rancid body odor. Before they could do anything else, they were hosed down and unceremoniously shoved by the dozen into the communal showers. None of the men minded being naked in such a situation. It was get in, get soaped down, and get out; no time to dwell on the awkwardness of being surrounded by several dozen naked brothers. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dogma stayed in the corner of the showers as the rest of the men jostled with each other for a place under the spray. Even if he knew he didn’t have marks on his body, he still wondered if they could tell, if they could see the lingering hands, the ghosts of the bruises on his hips and thighs, the scratches on his chest and buttocks. Nakedness was vulnerability. Nakedness gave others access to his body, let them see his shame, allowed them to touch parts of his flesh he bared to no one. Steam from the hot water cascaded around them, but Dogma was still shivering, frozen in the corner. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Through the spray and the haze, a figure emerged to stand by Dogma. Hardcase held out a bar of soap, an offering. “I saw that you forgot your hygiene kit.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dogma snapped out of his trance and meekly took the soap from Hardcase, embarrassed by his reaction to a completely innocent situation. Hardcase was standing in front of him, blocking the view of the others. It was enough for Dogma to feel comfortable properly washing off. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do you want to come with me to the mess after this?” Hardcase turned to rinse off his body under the spray, and Dogma joined him after a moment’s hesitation. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I think I’m just going to get some sleep. I can barely stand.” Dogma sighed as soap mixed with dirt and sweat ran off his body in rivulets. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I feel the same way. At least we get a bit of a break after this. I heard Captain Rex saying we all get a few days of R&amp;R before we resume normal duties. That’s good news, eh?” Hardcase put his arms above his head and stretched.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, it’s good news.” Dogma handed the soap back to Hardcase. “I’m going to dry off.” Hardcase nodded and finished rinsing his body.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dogma was one of the first clones back to his bunk once he had changed and dumped his armor in his locker to be cleaned later. Sliding under the blanket was pure bliss, and Dogma groaned as his sore muscles adapted to the softness of the mattress beneath him. A nice, long rest was the sweetest reward after weeks of brutal fighting. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Just as Dogma was starting to drift off, he heard a melodic chime sound from his locker. It was five notes in a distinct pattern, a special communications channel only used for one purpose. Dogma’s eyes flew open, and he slid further under his blankets. Maybe he had misheard. Surely Vale wouldn’t call for him now, not when they had returned just a few short hours ago. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>There it was again. An innocent sound, yet it carried a meaning that seized Dogma’s body with a sense of foreboding and dread. He ached down to his bones, but the chime wasn’t stopping. An irritated brother from the bunk across from Dogma’s called out to him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey, </span>
  <em>
    <span>di’kut,</span>
  </em>
  <span> turn that thing off! Some of us are trying to sleep!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dogma hauled himself out of bed and switched off his communicator. His body was numb as he put on his slippers and dragged his feet down the hallway, past dozens of unassuming brothers, all the way to the quiet part of the ship where no one would expect him to be. There was no uncertainty about his fate now. If Dogma had thought this campaign would be a reprieve for him, his hopes had been quickly dashed by that five note tune, taunting him and his optimistic expectations. Vale was no longer a choice he made; he was an inevitability. There was no escape in space. There was no respite for Dogma. He was just trading one hell for another. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>*** </span>
</p><p>
  <span>After the completion of the long and bloody campaign, the 501st took full advantage of their time off. Some of the men stayed in their bunks for nearly a full day, sleeping and snacking on energy bars, catching up on the rest they so desperately needed. Others swarmed the mess hall and gorged themselves on the stock of produce and freshly-made meals. In the field, they sustained themselves on gelatinous protein cubes and stale crackers. It was enough to make a man’s intestines shrivel up after a few weeks. Getting back to regular food was a blessing. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dogma was one that stayed in his bunk most of the time. He was either sleeping, reading, or buffing his armor, which had taken quite the beating planetside. On Hardcase’s insistence, he joined his brothers in the mess for most of the meals, though he rarely ate more than a few bites. Dogma’s appetite had dropped to nil now that he didn’t have to eat to survive. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Though Dogma fought to keep up appearances, he was perhaps too good at hiding what he was doing. He rarely spoke now, and when he did, it wasn’t more than a few sentences. He had lost weight, enough to be noticeable, and his face constantly looked gaunt and tired. He no longer carried himself with the confidence and slight superiority of a man sure of his own self. Now, he walked with a hunch in his shoulders, and he didn’t make eye contact with anyone. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hardcase was the first to notice it, but he certainly wasn’t the only one. It was Echo who broached the topic one afternoon at lunch halfway through his meal. Dogma had declined to join them. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Has anyone noticed that Dogma seems… off lately?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Fives paused, slowly chewing on his bread roll. “I wonder if he’s sick. You know, I saw him changing the other day, and he’s even skinnier than Echo now.” Echo made an annoyed noise and shoved Fives. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m being serious. I think something’s wrong.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ve noticed it too,” Tup piped up. “He acts all dodgy whenever I try to talk to him. You know he keeps disappearing for hours at a time, sometimes late at night? Where does he even go?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“‘Case, you know him better than anyone.” Echo looked at Hardcase. “Do you know what’s up with him?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hardcase sighed and pushed his tray away. “I wish I did. It might be battle fatigue. He seemed fine when we were planetside, but as soon as we returned to the ship, he withdrew from me. He spends all his time in his bunk sleeping.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kix leaned across the table to interject. “You know, that does sound like battle fatigue to me. Sleeping a lot, losing weight, withdrawing from normal activities… You’re right, Echo. That’s not normal.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You don’t think he’s like Iris, do you?” Jesse asked with a frown. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>That quickly sobered the group. “No,” Hardcase said immediately. “No. Dogma wouldn’t do that. He wouldn’t try to… no. He’d tell me if it was that serious. I know he would.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kix was quiet for a moment. “You never know. It’s hard to tell if a brother’s gotten that far before it’s too late.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So what? Should we talk to him?” Fives asked hesitantly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Let me,” Kix said. “Sometimes there are just things that a brother can’t talk about with other brothers. I’m neutral. They feel more comfortable with me.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Alright, so Kix will talk to him,” Jesse said. “That’s settled. I bet it is battle fatigue. He just needs a little time. That campaign was brutal.” The men murmured their agreement. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>When the group returned to the barracks, Dogma was laying in bed, curled up and reading something on his data pad. Kix stayed behind while the other scattered to their racks, still close enough to eavesdrop on the conversation if they really wanted to. Dogma rolled over when Kix approached his rack, confused to see him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do you need something?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Not really. Just wanted to talk. Can I sit?” Dogma shrugged and sat up, so Kix took that as an invitation and sat too. “How have you been feeling since we got back?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dogma set his data pad aside. “Tired, mostly, but I’m caught up on sleep now. Just taking time to read and meditate.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kix nodded. “That’s good. Those are stress-relieving activities. You know, I’ve been feeling a little anxious myself the past few days,” he admitted. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Really?” Dogma shifted and looked at Kix. “Why?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Battles are tough on everybody. Seeing brothers die, experiencing the fear of impending death yourself, being in the middle of all the fighting and killing; these are all stressors that can lead to anxiety or depression,” Kix said. “I’ve seen it happen a lot. Brothers get so worked up that they just can’t take it anymore. It helps to talk about it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dogma’s eyebrows knitted together. “You’re talking about battle fatigue. Are you asking if I’m experiencing that?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kix hummed noncommittally. “Are you?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dogma let out a frustrated sigh and rubbed at his face. “Who put you up to this?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No one put me up to this. I’m just concerned about--”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dogma clenched his teeth. “Who put you up to this?” he growled out. “Hardcase? He did, didn’t he?” He got up and started looking around. “Where is he?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kix got up with him. “Dogma, wait. I didn’t mean to embarrass you.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dogma spotted Hardcase across the barracks and stormed over to him. Startled, Hardcase looked up from his conversation with Fives and Echo and tried to smile. “Hey, </span>
  <em>
    <span>vod--”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t,” Dogma seethed. “Don’t. How dare you? How could you talk about me behind my back when you knew… you knew how I felt? And I trusted you?” His chin trembled, and he snapped his jaw shut. “Go to hell, Hardcase.” Dogma turned and angrily left the barracks, shoving past Rex on his way out. Rex raised his eyebrows at that.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Anyone want to tell me what that was about?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hardcase watched Dogma go with a pained expression. “I kriffed everything up, sir. Excuse me, I have to go get him.” He ran to catch up with his brother. “Dogma, will you let me explain?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dogma was hurrying down the hall, blindly pushing past brothers to get to a private area where he could be alone. “Go away, Hardcase, I don’t want to talk to you.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No!” Hardcase grabbed Dogma’s arm and pulled him down a quiet hallway. “No. Not this time. Not until you tell me what’s wrong.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dogma looked away from Hardcase. “Just leave it alone. Please.” He squeezed his eyes shut. “Leave me alone.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No,” Hardcase repeated, softer this time. “I can’t watch you like this. Dogma… Oh, kriff.” Overcome with sudden emotion, he grabbed him by the shoulders and pulled Dogma into a tight hug. Dogma’s skin crawled when he felt the touch of his brother, and a sudden burst of self-disgust had him pushing Hardcase away after only a few seconds.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What the kriff was that?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That was what I was trying to talk to you about before!” Hardcase practically shouted, but lowered his voice when Dogma recoiled. “Sorry. Look, I know it’s never been easy for you to fit in with the rest of us. I’ve always tried to include you, tried to make you see you’re one of us. You’re one of my best friends, Dogma. And seeing you wasting away is killing me. I don’t know what it is. I don’t know if it’s battle fatigue or something else. Yeah, I talked to the others about it, but only because they brought it up first. They’ve all noticed. You can’t keep saying nothing is wrong when you’re not eating, you’re either sleeping all the time or not sleeping at all, and you’re barely talking to anyone. Seriously, Dogma. Just stop with the charade.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I can’t do this, Hardcase.” Dogma inhaled sharply, feeling the anxiety rising in his chest. “I can’t. You’re right. Something is wrong. But I can’t kriffing tell you, can’t you see that? I asked you to leave it alone.” His voice wobbled. “Please. I can’t. I can’t do this.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why? Why can’t you tell me what’s going on?” Hardcase took a step closer, placing a hand on Dogma’s arm. “Is it me?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No!” Dogma turned away to face the wall, out of Hardcase’s reach. “It’s something I have to handle on my own.” He took a deep breath. “Once we get back to Coruscant, everything will go back to normal. I’ll be fine. I just need time.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hardcase drew back. “Fine,” he said eventually. “I can’t force you to tell me. But I care about you, and I want you to know that. That’s all.” He stared at Dogma’s back for a moment, and then he started to walk away. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dogma tore himself away from the wall and stepped in front of Hardcase, taking him by the shoulders. Stunned, Hardcase opened his mouth to speak, but Dogma shook his head. He did the only thing he could think of doing in that moment to get Hardcase to understand.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You have to understand that I can’t do this right now.” Dogma leaned their foreheads together, an intimate embrace that was so foreign to him, but important to impress upon Hardcase the emotion flooding through him. “You have to trust me. Please.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hardcase looked into Dogma’s eyes. They were begging him to understand, pleading with him to trust him. “As long as you promise me you won’t hurt yourself.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hurt myself?” Dogma frowned and drew back. “No. I’m not going to do that.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Alright. Then… do what you need to do,” Hardcase said. “But after Coruscant…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“After Coruscant.” Dogma nodded. “Everything will go back to normal.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hardcase stood there, longing to say more, wishing he could somehow reassure Dogma, but ultimately knowing he couldn’t. “After Coruscant,” he repeated, and then he left Dogma standing in the hallway, wallowing in the weight of his own yearning and guilt.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>So I didn't love the flow of this chapter, and I kept rereading it, trying to figure out what was wrong. I added a little bit more detail to the Dogma narrative. I'm hoping this adds clarity to the scene.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was night aboard the <em> Resolute, </em>though the concept of night was a foreign one in space. There was no light and dark to mark the days; just the endless ticking of time that told them when to sleep and when to wake up. It was enough to drive a man mad after some time, but the clones were accustomed to it after growing up with incessant cycles of endless darkness on Kamino. </p><p>Most of the clones were already in bed by this time. The rooms were dimmed at night so they could sleep, though the hallways were always lit with jarringly bright fluorescent lamps. The skeleton crew that operated during rest periods was mostly confined to essential areas like the bridge and engineering, so all was quiet as a lone man made his way through the ship back to where he should have already been: the berthing room. </p><p>It usually took Dogma about fifteen minutes to walk from one side of the ship to the other after taking into account the long, winding hallways and the restricted areas he had to circumvent. From general berthing to Vale’s quarters, it was about ten minutes. Seven if he was walking quickly. Five if he ran. </p><p>Dogma could not have made his body run now if he wanted to. As it was, he was having trouble standing, and the slick walls running along each hallway were poor support. Dogma wished for a rail or something to grab onto, but he was totally alone. He had to make do. Twenty minutes had passed. He wasn’t even halfway to general berthing. </p><p>Turning the corner, Dogma stumbled over a mouse droid he hadn’t seen and fell to his knees. He cried out and curled in on himself, the shockwaves of pain so blindingly sharp that he couldn’t move, couldn’t hear, couldn’t speak for several seconds. Gasping for air, Dogma’s hands slipped on the smooth sides of the wall as he hauled himself up. When he stood, there was blood on the floor in the shape of a handprint.</p><p>It hurt the most on his sides and back. Dogma could feel his shirt clinging to the tacky blood and fluids smeared on his skin. He stumbled further down the hall, clutching his side, afraid to look at the damage. He hadn’t dared to look as he was getting dressed, and he couldn’t bear it now. </p><p>Dogma had felt fatigue before. In battle, certainly, but the worst was on Kamino, where they had the cadets conduct an exercise that forced them to stay awake for one continuous week. They were allowed one hour of rest per day. Some mentally broke after four or five days and became shells of themselves, unable to move even to eat or relieve themselves. Dogma was one of the ones that made it to the end. When it was over, he was sure he would never in his life feel such physical pain, mental anguish, and emotional strife again.</p><p>The training exercise on Kamino was nothing compared to what he experienced now. Dogma wasn’t in his body anymore; he was floating somewhere outside of it, watching himself stagger closer and closer towards the siren call of his bunk. It was the only place he felt safe anymore. It was the only place where Vale couldn’t touch him. </p><p>Dogma was forced to stop when the ringing in his head became unbearable. He was disoriented, exhausted, and filled with an intense helplessness he had never felt before. All the nights with Vale had been roughly the same, and Dogma had learned what to expect. He had gone through it all before, so he knew he could do it again. It was just a matter of locking himself away in his head until it was over. It was almost as if he could just let the memories and emotions float away by pretending it wasn’t happening. Tonight, Vale had made sure he would never forget. </p><p>Pushing away from the wall, Dogma started his journey again, now just a few hundred yards away from his goal. Swirling around in his head, replaying over and over again like a broken holo recording, was one word, the one he had never thought he would have the strength to utter to Vale. </p><p>
  <em> No.  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> No.  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> No.  </em>
</p><p>Tonight, he had found the strength, and it had cost him dearly. </p><p>It had started off like any other night. Vale was calling Dogma to his quarters later and later so it would be less suspicious. If other clones started noticing Dogma slipping into his room every night, it could only spell trouble. He was in too deep now, and if Vale went down, he would go down with him. Dogma had to protect himself. He had no one else to do it for him. </p><p>Vale was normally aggressive and commanding, so Dogma expected that. The nightly humiliation hadn’t stopped, but Dogma had learned how to turn off all the noise in his brain and let it go. That was the only way he could cope, night after night. But this night was different. Dogma knew very little about Vale’s life outside of their nightly meetings, so he had no idea what triggered him. He was just the whipping boy. There was never any explanation for what Vale did. Dogma took it all with resigned acceptance. </p><p>Until Vale pushed him too far. Dogma hadn’t thought there was a “too far” until the word had already slipped from his lips: <em> no. </em>Vale asked too much of him. Vale wanted to hurt him. Vale wanted to act out his sadistic, power-hungry rage on Dogma’s body. If Dogma had a shred of hope that Vale might listen to his pleas for once, might take pity on him, it was swiftly crushed by Vale’s vengeful reaction. Dogma couldn’t lock himself away this time. He felt every awful second. </p><p>General berthing was in his sights now. Picking up the pace, Dogma limped along, guiding himself with one hand on the wall. There wasn’t a brother in sight. That meant he could return to his rack unaccosted, and then he could just float. Lock away all the emotions and feelings. Forget Vale, forget his face, forget his hands, forget his nails digging into and ripping skin. Forget his laughter, cruel and dark, shrinking Dogma down until he was nothing more than a speck of dirt underneath his boot. Forget his rage, his terrifying strength, his hands that so easily crushed and killed. Forget his eyes, his hair, the smell of the soap he always used. Strong, overpowering, sickening. Just like him. </p><p>Stumbling through the darkness, Dogma managed to pick out his bunk among the towering rows. He collapsed onto it, unable to find the strength to crawl under the covers. A twisted sense of pride settled into his stomach. He had made it back. Not only that, but it was the last time. However horrifying, painful, and nauseating it has been, it was the last time. </p><p>Dogma closed his eyes. Now he could rest. </p><p>***</p><p>When morning came aboard the <em> Resolute, </em>or rather, the time for awakening, the clones of Torrent Company went about their business as usual. Those that were on duty dressed in their blacks and armor, preparing for the day. Those that weren’t got a few extra minutes to lounge around in bed before they had to get up. If they didn’t care about breakfast, they could sleep in, but the mess hall wouldn’t wait for them if they didn’t make it in time. </p><p>Hardcase wasn’t on duty, but he knew Dogma was supposed to be. When he jumped down from his bunk and started dressing in training clothes, he was surprised to see his brother still asleep. Dogma was always punctual for his shifts; in fact, he was usually early. Today, Dogma laid perfectly still in his bunk, facing the wall. </p><p>“Hey, <em> di’kut,” </em> Hardcase called out, his tone lighthearted. “You have duty, remember?” Dogma did not stir at his words. “Dogma? I’m talking to you.” Hardcase approached their rack. “Are you getting up soon?” When Dogma still did not respond, he started to worry. </p><p>“Alright, very funny. Is this a joke?” Hardcase put a hand on Dogma’s shoulder and shook him. “Time to get up, vod.” </p><p>Dogma rolled over at Hardcase’s touch, but when he looked at him, there was no light in his eyes. They were glassy and hard, staring into the far off distance. Hardcase’s stomach rolled like he was in the back of a gunship and Hawk had just sent them into a 360 degree spiral. He had only seen that vacant, lifeless look on dead men before. </p><p>Fives came up behind Hardcase and leaned against their rack. “Hey, is Dogma getting up? He has duty with me today.” </p><p>“Get Kix,” Hardcase said, voice shaky and broken. “Right now.” </p><p>“What?” Fives frowned and looked down at Dogma, who was curled up on his side now, his face a mask. That haunted look never left his eyes. <em> “Osik, </em> what’s wrong with him?” </p><p>Hardcase ignored Fives and looked around the room frantically, finally spotting his brother as he pulled on his blacks. “Kix!”</p><p>Kix did up the fastenings by his neck before walking over. “It’s a little early to be that loud, eh?” he joked. “I got a damn headache. What is it?” Hardcase stepped aside, and Kix’s face dropped when he saw Dogma. “Oh… kriffing hell.” </p><p>Kix fell to his knees by the bunk and waved his hand in front of Dogma’s face. “Hey, Dogma. Can you hear me?” Dogma didn’t even blink. Kix touched his face and tilted his head back, searching for signs of concussion or other head injury. He found none. With growing concern, Kix moved to turn Dogma onto his back, and that was when he saw it.</p><p>Hardcase inhaled sharply. “Blood?” </p><p>Dogma’s blankets were stained with fresh blood, though it wasn’t clear where it was coming from. There was enough of it to send Kix into combat medic mode immediately. “Fives, call for a transport bio bed. We’re moving him to the med bay. Hardcase, help me.” Kix started tearing off Dogma’s shirt, fingers probing to find the source of the injury. Hardcase helped him remove the clothing so Kix could better see what he was working with. </p><p>Dogma’s torso was mottled with black and blue bruises. Scratches ran down his sides and disappeared below the waistband of his trousers, deep and angry red. Old blood stained his skin, a result of the open wounds covering his flesh. Hardcase started to tug down Dogma’s trousers to see the rest of the damage, but Kix grabbed his wrist to stop him. The hand-shaped bruises on Dogma’s hips were so dark that they stood out against his tan skin. </p><p>“Don’t.” Kix’s voice was so clear and demanding that Hardcase stopped immediately. “I’ll treat him in the med bay.” </p><p>A small crowd of brothers had gathered around the rack now. Kix grabbed a clean blanket from Hardcase’s bunk and draped it over Dogma so he would have some semblance of privacy. Coric had just arrived with the transport bed, so Kix got up and helped him transfer the patient. Dogma’s eyes were closed now. If he heard them or understood what was going on, he gave no indication. </p><p>Kix made Jesse carry his armor as the brothers trailed behind the bio bed on the way to the med bay. There would be time to put it on after he took care of his patient. Upon arriving at the med bay, Kix ushered Dogma into a private room and transferred him onto a bed there. He let Jesse in to dump his armor on the floor, but kicked everyone else out, including Coric and the medical droids. </p><p>“Hold on, I want to make sure he’s okay,” Hardcase protested, but Kix put a hand on his chest and physically pushed him out of the room. </p><p>“Out. Everyone. Including you.” Kix’s face softened for a moment, and he glanced back at Dogma. “You can see him after. But right now, I need to treat my patient. If you want to be helpful, call Captain Rex.”</p><p>Hardcase took one last look at Dogma, who was hugging his knees to his chest in the fetal position. “I-I can do that. I will.” He swallowed thickly and looked away, turning to join the rest of the concerned brothers that were milling around. </p><p>Kix allowed the door to close and stepped over to the bed where Dogma lay. He grabbed a pair of medical gloves and some supplies from the cabinet. “I’m not going to hurt you, <em> vod.” </em> His voice was kind and his hands were gentle as he turned Dogma over. “It’ll be alright.”</p><p>Outside the room, there was uncertainty and confusion as the brothers speculated about what happened. Hardcase was the most anxious by far, if his pacing and quiet muttering were any indication. Jesse let out a frustrated huff as Hardcase turned for the tenth time, marching back and forth in front of the door like he was its personal guard. </p><p>“Will you stop already? Your pacing is giving me a kriffing headache.”</p><p>Hardcase whirled around and crowded into Jesse’s space, jabbing a finger into his chest. “Yeah? And why are you here, exactly? You’re the one that constantly teases him and makes fun of him. Maybe you thought it would be funny to rough him up a little, teach him a lesson.”</p><p>“Whoa, hold on,” Jesse said, narrowing his eyes. “You’re accusing me of attacking him? You’re kriffed in the head, Hardcase. I would never do that to Dogma. Sure, he’s a little annoying at times, but he’s a <em> vod. </em> I wouldn’t do that.”</p><p>“Come on, Hardcase.” Fives put a hand on his shoulder. “Jesse would never attack a <em> vod </em>for no reason. You know that.”</p><p>Hardcase glared at Jesse for a moment longer before he backed off, shoulders slumped. “Sorry. You’re right. I’m just worried, that’s all.” He crossed his arms over his chest and stood still to wait.</p><p>There was a sudden jostling in the crowd of brothers as someone pushed through the crowd. Captain Rex had arrived, and he had brought the fear of the gods with him. </p><p>“Who here was involved?” Rex barked when he reached the front of the group. </p><p>Hardcase held up his hand. “Me, sir. I’m Dogma’s bunkmate.” </p><p>Rex’s eyes darted around the group, picking out the brothers that he knew Dogma was close to. “Hardcase, Fives, Jesse, Echo, Tup. Stay. The rest of you, kriff off.” While the other brothers trickled out of the med bay, Rex pulled the small group aside. “Tell me what happened. Now.”</p><p>The brothers all looked at Hardcase, so he started off. “Sir, I think someone attacked Dogma. I tried to wake him up this morning and he wouldn’t respond to me. He barely looked at me, and he wouldn’t even speak. Maybe he was scared. I don’t know. He didn’t respond to Kix, either. It was kriffing creepy. He just had this blank look on his face like he didn’t know what was going on. Then there was blood all over the sheets…” Hardcase looked away. </p><p>Fives nodded and continued for him. “He was covered in these bloody scratches, sir. His entire body was bruised. Someone had to have done this to him.”</p><p>Rex listened to his men and rubbed at his temples. “Do you have any idea who could’ve attacked him?”</p><p>This time, it was Tup that spoke up. “Sir… We’ve all noticed Dogma has been acting strange lately. I don’t know if it has anything to do with this, but maybe he was being threatened. Hardcase could be right. He might be scared of someone.”</p><p>Rex frowned. “What do you mean? How was he acting strangely?”</p><p>“He hardly eats anymore. He’s lost a lot of weight,” Echo admitted. “I didn’t want to embarrass him by bringing it up, but it’s obvious. In the mess hall, he just sits there and pokes at his food. He never talks. He just stares.”</p><p>“He’s not sleeping,” Hardcase added. “He spends all his time in his rack, but he’s usually just reading or painting his armor. Kix said it could be battle fatigue. He tried to talk to Dogma, but he blew up at us. At me.” Hardcase sighed. “He told me something was wrong, but that he couldn’t tell me what it was. I tried to get him to talk to me, but he wouldn’t. I never thought something like this would happen.”</p><p>“Alright, Hardcase,” Rex said. “It isn’t your fault.”</p><p>“It is, sir.” Hardcase replied bitterly. “He told me something was wrong and I didn’t do anything. I let this happen to him. I had no idea someone could be threatening him. Who would do that? Dogma’s cleaner than all of us. There’s no way he got mixed up into trouble.”</p><p>“You’re right about that,” Rex agreed. “If anyone’s to blame here, it’s me. It’s my responsibility to protect my men. If someone really did attack him, I want to know who and I want to know why.”</p><p>“Well, he’s been sneaking off to go somewhere at strange hours,” Tup pointed out. “Maybe he is mixed up in something we just don’t know about. He could’ve been coerced.” </p><p>“It’s possible,” Rex said. “I’m not ruling anything out until I talk to Kix and Dogma. I expect you all to keep this quiet. The last thing Dogma needs right now is a bunch of rumors flying around. There will already be enough of that.” The men nodded their agreement. “Good. I know some of you are on duty today. Go do what you would normally do, but be aware that I might still call for you later. I want to figure out what the kriff happened as soon as possible so the individuals responsible can be punished.”</p><p>Hardcase hesitated as the other men started to leave the med bay. “Sir? I’m off duty today. I’d like to stick around.”</p><p>“Hardcase, Dogma doesn’t need people crowding him,” Rex started. </p><p>“Sir.” Hardcase clenched his jaw. “Please. I need to be here for him, even if he doesn’t want to see me. Just… please.” He whispered the last word. </p><p>Rex slowly nodded. “Alright. Depending on the extent of his injuries, you might not get to see him today.”</p><p>“That’s fine. I’ll just wait.” Hardcase stepped aside with Rex, and both men settled in to wait for Kix. </p><p>The medic emerged from the examination room after about an hour. His face was stony and grave, and he held a data pad in his hands. “Sir. I’d like to talk to you in a private room.” </p><p>“Wait, Kix.” Hardcase grabbed his arm. “Is he alright?” </p><p>Kix clutched the data pad a little tighter. “He’ll be alright,” he said after a moment. “He’ll recover from his injuries, if that’s what you mean.” </p><p>Hardcase relaxed and pulled back. “Thank you.” </p><p>Kix brought Rex into a private room nearby, ensuring the door slid shut before he spoke. “Sir,” Kix began. “Let’s sit down.” </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“From the injuries he sustained, Dogma will most likely recover in a few days,” Kix began. He and Rex sat side by side in the examination room. The data pad was between them, but Kix tilted the screen so Rex couldn’t see it. “He had close to a dozen cuts on his torso and legs. They weren’t deep. Nothing a little bacta won’t fix. The bruising along his ribcage concerned me, but nothing is broken. Most of the injuries were surface wounds. Painful, but not serious.” </p><p>Rex nodded slowly. “And he couldn’t have been injured another way? You believe he was attacked?” </p><p>“Yes.” Kix clutched the data pad and finally showed it to Rex. “This is a more detailed description of Dogma’s injuries.” </p><p>Rex took the pad and glanced through it. His eyes scanned the screen, stopping on the last few sentences of Kix’s report. “Kix, what does this mean? Anal tearing? Internal injury?” </p><p>“Sir.” Kix’s eyes were somber and sad. “Dogma was sexually assaulted. Violently.” </p><p>Rex looked from the pad to Kix and back to the pad. He didn’t want to process it, didn’t want to believe it, but all the damning evidence was right in front of him. “How? How is this possible?” </p><p>“I don’t know.” Kix shook his head. “But there’s no doubt. No one could consent to that. Someone tore him apart. As far as I can tell, it wasn’t the first time.” </p><p>Rex’s eyes snapped up from the screen. “What do you mean, it wasn’t the first time?” </p><p>“Some of the injuries were days old,” Kix explained. “It wasn’t all fresh. He’s experienced multiple traumas over at least a two or three day period, judging by the bruising.”</p><p>Rex put the data pad on his lap and dropped his head into his hands, running his palms over his hair. “I want to know who the hell did this, and I want to know now. What did he tell you?” </p><p>“Nothing. He was quiet the whole time.” Kix sighed and laced his fingers together. “He started to come back to himself near the end, but I didn’t want to push him. I think he had a reaction to the trauma and he just shut down. I’ve seen it happen before in soldiers with battle fatigue. The brain tries to protect itself from further trauma by blocking out external stimuli. He just needs some time to process what happened to him.” </p><p>Rex dug his fingers into his knees, his grip so tight that he could feel the pressure even through his armor. “When can I talk to him?” </p><p>“I’ll ask him if he’s okay with seeing you now,” Kix said. “I want to keep him here in a private room for a few days until this gets sorted out. Technically his injuries aren’t severe enough to warrant an overnight stay, but I don’t think he’s safe in general berthing. We don’t know who did this. We don’t know if he’s being threatened or intimidated. If we keep him here, Coric and I can keep an eye on him, and we can make sure he gets the rest and medical attention he needs.” </p><p>“Do it,” Rex said. “I’ll approve it. Do whatever you need to do.” He stood up quickly. “I want to talk to him.” </p><p>“Sir.” Kix moved to stand in front of Rex. “Don’t go in there hot. Take a minute to calm down. I know how you’re feeling. I feel the same way. I wish I knew which <em> shabuir </em>did this so I could make him suffer ten times more than he made Dogma suffer. But right now, it’s not about how we feel. It’s about how Dogma feels.” </p><p>Rex inhaled sharply, fighting to keep his emotions under control. “I want to know who did this.” </p><p>“I guarantee you’ll make things worse if you go in there like this,” Kix warned. “Dogma just went through something incredibly traumatic. He doesn’t need an interrogation from his company commander. What he does need is support from his friend.” </p><p>Rex swallowed and turned away, working his jaw. The overwhelming anger, pain, and sadness he felt was etched into the lines on his face. “Go ask him.” </p><p>“If he says no, you have to respect that,” Kix said seriously. “I’ll hold you down and sedate you myself if you don’t.” </p><p>Red had been held down and sedated by Kix before, and it was not a circumstance he would like to repeat. He gave a curt nod in agreement. “Go ask.” </p><p>Kix left to go back to Dogma’s room. Hardcase was still outside, pacing in front of the door. </p><p>“Kix.” Hardcase jumped and hurried over when he saw the medic. “Can I see him now?”</p><p>Kix hesitated. “Not yet. Captain Rex needs to talk to him first. Maybe after that.” </p><p>“I’ll wait.” Hardcase stepped back to continue pacing and chewing on his fingernails. </p><p>Kix slipped back inside Dogma’s room. “Hey, Dogma. Captain Rex wants to talk to you.” </p><p>Dogma was curled up on his side on a cot in the corner. Kix had provided him with blankets and pillows to make him more comfortable and ease the aching in his body. He was hugging one pillow to his chest, resting his cheek on it. “Now?” Kix noted that he was making eye contact again, which was a good sign. </p><p>“Yeah. If you’re up for it.”</p><p>Dogma picked at a seam on his blanket. “He wants to talk about what happened.” </p><p>“Yes.” Kix crouched down by Dogma. “He wants to know who did this to you.”</p><p>Dogma’s eyes flickered, and he rolled away from Kix. “No.” </p><p>Kix stared at Dogma’s back, stunned. <em> “Vod… </em> I know you’ve been through a lot today, but Rex just wants to help you. I could ask him to come back later if you don’t feel ready to talk.” </p><p>“It’s not that.” Dogma moved onto his back. He trusted Kix as much as he trusted Hardcase or Tup, but this was one secret that had to die inside him. “He can ask his questions. But I can’t tell him who.” </p><p>Kix’s face hardened. “Are you being threatened? If you are, I’ll station a guard outside the door until this is all settled. Hell, I’ll do it myself. Or I’ll have Hardcase do it. He’s been pacing out there for hours.” </p><p>Dogma perked up at the mention of Hardcase’s name. “Hardcase is here?”</p><p>“He never left,” Kix replied. “He came down here with you. He’s been outside the whole time.” </p><p>Dogma’s face morphed, and for a moment, Kix saw the shining emotion in his eyes before he closed himself off again. “Does he know?” </p><p>“No. Only Rex and myself.” Kix paused, searching his face. “Do you want me to tell him?” </p><p>It was inevitable that the brothers would find out eventually. Even if Rex and Kix did not reveal the information, rumors were surely flying around already, and it was only a matter of time before someone pieced it all together from Dogma’s bloody sheets, soiled clothes, and bruised body. </p><p>Dogma clutched his pillow tighter to his chest. “Yes,” he said after a moment. Recounting the whole awful tale to Hardcase would be too much. Dogma couldn’t bear to hurt him in that way. Hardcase was his best friend, his confidant, and the only other person besides Tup that had consistently stuck up for him and showed that he cared. </p><p>“I will. But he wants to talk to you,” Kix said. </p><p>Dogma nodded, resigned. “After the Captain.” </p><p>“Alright.” Kix stood up. “Do you need anything else? A drink, something to eat, your data pad?” </p><p>“No.” Dogma sat up gingerly. He was in pain, but this was important. “Thank you.” </p><p>Kix looked at him questioningly. “For what?” </p><p>“You took care of me.” Dogma flushed, embarrassed, but he pushed on. “I don’t remember much, but I remember that you kept the others away and you did your best to be quick. I appreciated that.” </p><p>“You’re my brother.” Kix cleared his throat so he wouldn’t get emotional. “I tried my best. I’m just sorry that it came to this. I’m sorry I didn’t see the signs.” </p><p>“You did. I yelled at you.” The corner of Dogma’s mouth twitched up in the barest hint of a smile. “I happen to know I’m pretty stubborn. This is just…” He grimaced and looked down. “It’s more complicated than you know. If you knew, maybe you would understand why I’ve kept it quiet. Captain Rex won’t understand. After we get to Coruscant, it will all be over and we can go back to the way things were. It will be fine.” </p><p>Kix watched him sadly, sensing Dogma’s pain, but also his deep sense of longing. “I hope it will be, brother. I’ll get Captain Rex.” Dogma settled back while Kix fetched the captain. </p><p>When Rex stepped into the room, Dogma’s spine stiffened imperceptibly. This wasn’t Kix. This was his captain, his company commander, the man he respected and admired more than anyone else. Now Rex had the curse of knowing how dirty his hands were. His perception of Dogma had been irreparably damaged. </p><p>“Dogma.” Rex pulled a chair over to the bed and sat across from him. “How are you feeling?”</p><p>Dogma was struck by bitter amusement at the question. Rex was asking, but Dogma was sure if he told him how he was really feeling, he would run for the hills. As it was, Dogma couldn’t find the words to describe the swirl of emotions coursing through his body, so he settled for the answer people always gave in response to that question. “Fine, sir. Better, at least.”</p><p>“Good.” Rex shifted, struggling to find the right words to begin this conversation. “Kix told me you don’t want to reveal who attacked you.”</p><p>Dogma kept his expression neutral. “That’s right, sir.”</p><p>“Why?” Rex’s hands tightened into fists, though he forced himself to relax them a moment later. “I only want to protect you and bring the man who did this to justice.”</p><p>“You’ll have to forgive me if my sense of justice is a little jaded now, sir,” Dogma responded quietly. </p><p>“I can’t help you if you won’t tell me,” Rex said. “Kix said this has happened more than once.” Dogma nodded. “When did it start?” </p><p>“Before the campaign.” Dogma left his words intentionally vague. “It’s gone on since then. It wasn’t all by force. I agreed. I… didn’t say no, not really.” </p><p>“It doesn’t matter if you didn’t say no,” Rex said. “Did you want to do it?” </p><p>Dogma folded his legs underneath himself. “No,” he admitted. “But I agreed to do it.” </p><p>“Why?” Rex pressed. “Did he threaten you? Coerce you?” Dogma pursed his lips in obvious refusal. Rex sighed in frustration, rubbing at his temples. “You don’t want to tell me who it is, so that tells me this person is either threatening you or has some kind of blackmail on you.” He stopped. “Or he’s higher ranking than you. Is that what it is? An officer did this?” </p><p>“Sir.” Dogma gathered himself as best he could. “I’ll answer your other questions. But I can’t answer this one. Do what you have to do. I’ll do the same.” </p><p>“There will still be an investigation,” Rex said. “It’ll come out one way or another.” </p><p>“Maybe,” Dogma said noncommittally.</p><p>Sensing he wasn’t going to get anywhere with this line of questioning, Rex switched tactics. “What about your bunkmate, Hardcase? What does he know?” </p><p>“Nothing. I didn’t tell him anything. I didn’t tell anyone,” Dogma said. </p><p>“Would you rather talk to him than me?” </p><p>“I’ll talk to him, but I meant what I said. I know you can’t understand, sir. I don’t expect you to. But this is my choice,” Dogma said. “I just want to move past this. I want things to go back to normal.” </p><p>“Until I figure out what happened and punish the individual responsible, things can’t go back to normal,” Rex insisted. “How can I be sure that this person won’t attack you again?” </p><p>“You’ll have to trust me, sir.” Dogma straightened up, setting his pillow aside. “I’m asking you to believe me and to trust in me.”</p><p>“I do believe you. I know you would never lie to me.” Rex gritted his teeth, hating the words before they even exited his mouth. “I could order you to tell me.” </p><p>Dogma shrugged and looked down. "Like I said. Do what you have to do, sir."</p><p>Rex pressed his palms against his eyes. "I don't want to do that, Dogma. I want you to tell me the truth. I wish you trusted me enough to tell me."</p><p>“It’s not a matter of me not trusting you. It’s a matter of protecting myself,” Dogma said. “I hope you can understand that.” </p><p>“I can't say I do.” Rex blew out a breath. “Regardless of whether or not you tell me, I’ll do everything I can to keep you safe. You’ll be staying in the med bay at least until we get to Coruscant. Kix and Coric will be taking care of you while you’re here.”</p><p>The idea of having a room to himself for several days while he recovered was certainly appealing. “That’s fine.” </p><p>“If you need anything, or if you change your mind about talking, contact me directly,” Rex said. “I’ll get you whatever you need.” </p><p>“Thank you, sir.” Dogma watched as his captain stood, more weary and defeated than he had ever seen him. “Sir?” </p><p>Rex paused. “Yes?” </p><p>“I do trust you. I always have.” </p><p>“And I’m placing my trust in you, Dogma. You’ve always been a good soldier and a good man. I respect your decision even if I don’t understand it.” Rex was reluctant to leave it at that, but there was no sense in pushing Dogma now when he was so firm on his stance. He would only clam up more if Rex continued to question him, and Kix's threats were still prominent in his mind. “I’ll tell Hardcase he can come in.” </p><p>A tendril of dread curled in Dogma’s stomach. He could only imagine how Hardcase had responded to the news, and he wasn’t looking forward to calming the storm that was certainly brewing in his friend. “Go ahead, sir.”</p><p>About ten minutes passed between Rex exiting and the door opening again. Hardcase stood there in his casual clothes, looking small and vulnerable. His eyes were red and puffy, and his face had crumpled into a dull, melancholy expression. His lip quivered when he spoke. </p><p>“I’m sor--”</p><p>“Hardcase.” Dogma took in a shaky breath, and the weight of all the comfort and affection he had been missing suddenly crashed over him. “Come here.”</p><p>Hardcase shuffled towards the cot, still wary. “Can I--”</p><p>“Come here, <em> di’kut. </em> Kriffing hell,” Dogma growled, shoving all the blankets and pillows aside. He knelt up on the bed and held out his arms, and Hardcase finally took the hint. He scooped Dogma up in his strong embrace, hugging him close to his body, murmuring senseless apologies into his ear. Dogma sagged against him and clutched the front of his shirt, letting his body weight rest in Hardcase’s arms. </p><p>“I’m sorry, I’m so sorry, I should’ve known,” Hardcase was babbling, pressing his face into Dogma’s neck. “I should’ve protected you. I should’ve been there. I should’ve protected you, I should’ve done more.”</p><p>“‘Case.” Dogma tried to speak, but it came out as a sob. </p><p>“Shh, shh, <em> vod’ika,” </em> Hardcase soothed, petting Dogma’s hair. “No one will ever hurt you again. You hear me? I’ll never let that happen to you again. Not as long as I’m alive.”</p><p>Dogma buried his face in Hardcase’s chest as silent sobs wracked his body. He had gone into this fully intending to stay calm and collected, but Hardcase had a way of pulling all of his emotions out of him without even trying. He broke down Dogma’s facade like sugar dissolving in water, and Dogma found that he didn’t even mind. The outpouring of pain and grief and the aching in his soul was too much to bear on his own. Hardcase was the only one he trusted to share his burden. </p><p>“It’s alright, I’m here.” Hardcase climbed onto the cot, settling down with Dogma still in his arms. Dogma clambered onto his lap and curled up there. He was skinny enough that he fit without too much trouble, and Hardcase was able to encompass him in his arms. “Kix told me.”</p><p>“I wanted to tell you myself, but I just couldn’t.” Dogma laid his head against Hardcase’s chest. </p><p>“It’s alright. It’s probably better that you didn’t. I… put a hole in the wall,” Hardcase said meekly. </p><p>Dogma craned his neck up to look at him. “You put a hole through durasteel with your fists?”</p><p>“No. I threw some kind of medical instrument thingy and then Kix yelled at me,” Hardcase confessed. “They’re sending a repair crew to exam room three.”</p><p><em> “Di’kut,” </em> Dogma said fondly. </p><p>“You call me that so much I’m starting to think it’s my name.” Hardcase smiled a little and rested his chin on the top of Dogma’s head. “Do you feel alright?”</p><p>“Mostly. Kix gave me some mild pain meds, and the bacta helps a lot,” Dogma said. “It’ll probably take a few days for me to heal fully. They’re letting me stay in here until we reach Coruscant.”</p><p>Hardcase hummed. “I should stay outside,” he decided. “I’ll sleep on the floor in front of the door. That way I know no one will come in.”</p><p>Dogma scoffed. “‘Case, that’s ridiculous. “If you’re going to stay with me, you should sleep in here.”</p><p>“Really?” Hardcase was surprised, but hopeful. “I didn’t want to intrude. I thought you might want some privacy.”</p><p>“Actually…” Dogma chewed on his lip. “I would feel safer if you slept here with me.” His bunk had been his only safe place, and even that had been violated. But not Hardcase. Hardcase was big, and he was warm, and he was safe and solid and strong. He was untainted by Vale. “If you don’t want to-- if you don’t feel comfortable--”</p><p>“No, I will. If it will help you feel safe.” Dogma repositioned himself, and Hardcase caught a glimpse of the bruises on his hips when his shirt rode up. “Kriffing piece of bantha shit <em> shabuir,” </em> he muttered lowly. “If I knew who it was…”</p><p>“You’d kill him,” Dogma finished. “I know. That’s why I’m not telling you.”</p><p>“He deserves to rot in all nine hells,” Hardcase snapped. “I’ll send him there myself.” His arms tightened around Dogma. </p><p>“I agree,” Dogma said. “But you can’t. You don’t know what I’m mixed up in.”</p><p>“Only because you won’t tell me. How am I supposed to protect you if I don’t know what I’m protecting you from?” Hardcase huffed. “Please, D’ika. If you tell me, I’ll take care of it. I’ll take care of you. You wouldn’t have to be scared anymore.”</p><p>Dogma yearned for a reality in which that could be true, but in this one, he had to deal with the consequences of his actions. What Hardcase asked of him was too much. “I can’t.”</p><p>“Will you at least tell me… how long?” Hardcase asked. “How long has this been going on?”</p><p>Dogma squeezed his eyes shut. “A couple months.”</p><p>Hardcase hissed through gritted teeth and let out a few more curses so dirty they would make a seasoned sailor cringe. “Since… Coruscant?”</p><p>“Yes.” It felt good for Dogma to admit even that much. </p><p>Hardcase absentmindedly stroked Dogma’s arm, and he leaned into the touch. “Before, you said… when we leave Coruscant, things will go back to normal. But then you said when we get back, it’ll all be better. Is that why you said that? Because of what was happening?”</p><p>Dogma tensed. He knew he was treading a fine line. “Yes. Something like that.” </p><p>“Why…” Hardcase stopped stroking, his hand going deathly still on Dogma’s arm. “Dogma, why did you say it like that?”</p><p>“What?”</p><p>“Why did you say things would go back to normal when we left Coruscant? And then you changed your mind? Why then, specifically?”</p><p>Dogma frowned. “I don’t know, I guess… things changed.”</p><p>“What changed?” Hardcase pressed. “When we left Coruscant… what changed…” His voice trailed off with dawning realization. </p><p>Dogma’s eyes widened slightly. “Hardcase, wait--” He started to turn around in his arms, but Hardcase was already getting up. He gently deposited Dogma on the cot before standing. </p><p>“That’s why you didn’t tell me. That’s why you couldn’t tell Rex.” Hardcase started to pace, hands running over his shaved skull. “Vale,” he snarled, baring his teeth at his invisible enemy. </p><p>“You don’t understand,” Dogma tried, holding out his hands to calm Hardcase. “You have to promise me you’ll keep this quiet.”</p><p>“Keep it quiet my left <em> gett,” </em> Hardcase spat. “I won’t let him get away with what he did to you.”</p><p>Frustrated, Dogma stood up from the cot and raised his voice. “Hardcase!” he snapped. “Stop. Just stop. Think about why I didn’t tell you. Think about what the consequences would be if this got around.”</p><p>“I know what the consequences would be.” Hardcase pounded his fist into his opposite palm. </p><p>“Not for him. For me!” Dogma exclaimed. “So what, I tell Captain Rex, he tells General Skywalker, the general tells the council. Who will they believe? It won’t be me. And then it’ll get around to the entire kriffing GAR. On the off chance that they believe me, they’ll think of me as some pathetic victim. And if they don’t?” He sank back down onto the cot. “I’ll never be taken seriously again. I might even be decommissioned.”</p><p>“They have to believe you, Dogma. You have evidence,” Hardcase pointed out. “Kix has the medical report.”</p><p>“But I can’t prove it was him.” Dogma wrung his hands helplessly in his lap. “Anyone could’ve done it. He could make up some story. He’s a Jedi master, ‘Case. I’m just a clone. Who would they believe?”</p><p>Hardcase went to sit by Dogma. “Captain Rex would believe you. General Skywalker would believe you. They know you would never lie about something like this.” </p><p>“I have to protect myself,” Dogma whispered. “In a few days, we’ll be back on Coruscant, and then I won’t have to deal with him again. Everything can go back to normal.” </p><p>“Dogma.” Hardcase gently took his hand. “Just tell Rex. Let him handle it. What if he comes after you again?” </p><p>“He won’t. He’s not stupid.” Dogma tightened his grip on Hardcase’s hand. </p><p>Hardcase looked down at their joined hands for a long moment. “I’m not going to convince you, am I?” </p><p>“No,” Dogma said simply. </p><p>Hardcase let out a long sigh. The cogs were turning in his head, mulling the situation over, but he had a duty to his brother first and foremost. Taking care of Dogma was more important than anything else, even killing the man who had so mercilessly brutalized him. “Let’s just lay down for a little bit.” He scooted back, and Dogma made room for him on the cot. They laid together, Dogma tucked against Hardcase’s side, head on his shoulder. </p><p>“Hardcase?” Dogma asked softly. </p><p>“Yeah?”</p><p>“Thank you… for being here. You don’t have to stay. I could ask Tup to stay with me. He would do it,” Dogma said, though some part of him still hoped Hardcase would stick around. There was something about him that was so comforting and so secure, and Dogma needed that more than anything. Solace. The kind that only his brother and best friend could give him. </p><p>“No,” Hardcase whispered, stroking his back. “I’ll stay with you. Anything for you, <em> vod’ika.” </em></p><p>Dogma let out a quiet sigh of relief and closed his eyes. </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Chapter 7</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Warning: Mentions of suicide in this chapter.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Late nights were something that Rex was accustomed to, but this night was the hardest he had experienced in a long time. Rex had tried to close his eyes for a brief moment. He couldn’t rest without flashes of his brothers’ faces flicking through his mind. It was difficult enough to know that a brother had done this to Dogma, but it was even more heart-wrenching to think it was someone they were close to. Someone in their own battalion. Maybe someone in Torrent Company, Rex’s company. Rex was supposed to protect his men. He hadn’t even considered the possibility that the true enemy could come from within. </p><p>After deciding sleep was a fruitless endeavor, Rex picked up his datapad and opened up the medical report Kix had sent him. He had already read it a dozen times, but he found himself drawn back to it, trying to pick out any clue that could help him identify who had done this to Dogma. It felt like a hopeless task. If Dogma wouldn’t tell who the perpetrator was, with no evidence and no witnesses, there was little Rex could do. He would have to live with the fact that someone among their ranks had committed the most heinous crime. It was enough to make Rex physically ill. </p><p>Rex scrolled back to the top, starting at the beginning of the report. Kix was incredibly thorough. There had to be something in there that would help Rex with his investigation. </p><p>
  <em> Patient displays significant bruising of the torso, buttocks, and thighs. Patient has approximately twelve (12) cuts or scratches along his torso, buttocks, and thighs. Cuts are shallow and are no longer bleeding. Patient has difficulty moving head due to trauma and swelling of the throat. No observed bruising, but small spots of discoloration were observed on the neck. Patient displays significant trauma of the buttocks and perineal region. Observed redness, bruising, and tearing, as well as internal trauma… Patient was administered bacta, numbing gel, and one (1) dose of acetaminophen with a light narcotic to be taken every six hours as long as pain persists. See below for dosing and specifications. </em>
</p><p>They were the same words that Rex had read over and over again. No matter how many times his tired eyes scanned the page, he couldn’t make sense of this horrific act of violence. He had heard of sexual assault happening among the clones before, but had never witnessed it himself. Rex’s eyes flicked to the top of the report, and he started working his way back down again.</p><p>
  <em> Patient displays significant bruising… approximately twelve (12) cuts or scratches… cuts are shallow… trauma and swelling of the throat… no observed bruising... small spots of discoloration... </em>
</p><p>Rex paused at that line. Kix’s report had outlined significant bruising along most of Dogma’s body, but not here, despite the trauma and swelling. Rex was no medic, but his suspicions were raised. Initially, he had dismissed this particular comment as unimportant. With growing horror, Rex realized it may be the most crucial piece of evidence they had. </p><p>Hauling himself out of bed, Rex shoved his feet into his slippers and hurried down the hall in just his blacks. He had to confirm his thoughts with Kix, had to make sure he wasn’t crazy before he entertained this theory. Kix was staying in the med bay overnight just in case, so Rex found him there at a console, sipping caf and working on overdue reports. </p><p>“Sir?” Kix exclaimed in surprise. “What’re you--”</p><p>Rex tossed the datapad on the desk in front of Kix. “What kind of trauma did Dogma have to his throat?”</p><p>Kix picked up the report and scanned it. “He acted like he was in pain when he moved his head, so I checked him over. I initially thought the pain was connected with the sexual assault, but there was no internal trauma and no bruising despite the swelling. I’ll admit it didn’t quite make sense to me.”</p><p>“What about the spots?” Rex pressed. </p><p>Kix frowned. “It looked like a rash to me. It may not be connected to the assault. Maybe an allergic reaction.”</p><p>“And the swelling?”</p><p>“I’d say it was consistent with being choked or held down, but there was no bruising,” Kix said. “Why?”</p><p>“Because I’ve seen them before.” Absentmindedly, Rex reached up to touch his own throat. He could still feel the cold tendrils of Asajj Ventress’s hold curling around him, lifting him, cutting off all oxygen. That was the day he had stared death in the face and somehow, miraculously, won. </p><p>“Oh my gods.” Kix sat, stunned, staring into his cup of caf. “You think Dogma was Force choked.” </p><p>“Is it possible?” </p><p>“The only person I’ve treated that’s been Force choked is you,” Kix admitted. “Most don’t live through it. But you had similar trauma. Swelling, but no bruises. The tiny spots look like a rash, but…” Kix’s eyes widened in sudden understanding. “They’re burst blood vessels. Force choking wouldn’t leave bruises, but it could constrict and break blood vessels. That would leave small spots similar to a rash, but not raised. Like what Dogma had on his throat.”</p><p>Rex nodded gravely. “I wish I wasn’t right here, Kix. But I think I am.” </p><p>“Rex.” Kix stood up. “What’re you going to do? This is over our heads.” </p><p>“I have to go to General Skywalker,” Rex said. “I know he didn’t do it. So there’s only one other person it could be.” </p><p>“A Jedi did this.” Kix slowly shook his head. “Unbelievable.”</p><p>“That’s probably what he was counting on.” Rex’s jaw tightened. “That no one would believe Dogma. That’s why he didn’t want to tell.” </p><p>“Do you think the general will believe him?” Kix asked. </p><p>“He’ll believe me.” Rex picked up the datapad. “I have to go to him with this information. Now.”</p><p>“Dogma already said he didn’t want to come forward,” Kix reminded him. “You’d be going against his wishes.” </p><p>“You can talk to him, Kix. But I’m going to General Skywalker,” Rex said seriously. Kix sighed.</p><p>“Go. I’ll talk to Dogma. I don’t want him to be blindsided.”</p><p>Rex gave a curt nod and turned on his heel, walking back to his quarters with a purpose. Kix took a long drink of caf and mentally prepared himself for what he needed to do. </p><p>The private room had been dimmed for Dogma, and the soft glow from the various medical equipment was the only light in there. The only thing Kix could see on the bed was Hardcase’s back. Dogma was curled up against his chest, head tucked under Hardcase’s chin. His tattoos reflected the muted blue light blinking in the corner. </p><p>Kix cleared his throat and knocked on the doorframe to get their attention. Hardcase was up in a moment, teeth bared and fists raised, but he relaxed when he saw that it was Kix. “Hey, brother.”</p><p>Dogma stirred on the cot and sat up carefully. “Kix?” He rubbed the sleep out of his eyes. “Is something wrong?” </p><p>Kix pulled a chair up to the cot as Hardcase sat down again. Dogma swung his legs over the side of the bed and waited, regarding Kix with a questioning look. “He knows,” Kix said simply, looking at Dogma. “Rex knows. And he’s going to General Skywalker.”</p><p>Dogma exchanged a glance with Hardcase, brow furrowed in worry. “Kix? What do you mean, he knows?”</p><p>Kix took in a deep breath. “Rex discovered it was a Jedi. It wasn’t hard to figure it out after that.” </p><p>Dogma closed his eyes and rubbed at his face, nails dragging over the points of his tattoo. “This is getting out of control. I never wanted this.” He looked up at Kix with pleading eyes. “I never wanted this.”</p><p>“I know you didn’t, brother,” Kix said softly. “You didn’t deserve any of this. I just wanted to warn you.”</p><p>Dogma’s shoulders sagged and he drew in on himself. “I just wanted things to go back to normal.” </p><p>Hardcase put his arm around Dogma’s shoulders and let him rest against his side. “He’s the one that did this. None of this is your fault. None of it.” </p><p>“I didn’t say no, Hardcase!” Dogma wiggled out of his embrace and pushed himself to the end of the cot, hugging his knees to his chest. “Not until the last time. This is exactly what I didn’t want.” He gritted his teeth. “You’re treating me like an infant. All of you. I made a decision. I followed--” His voice broke. “I followed his orders. That’s what I did. So if I have to pay for that, fine. But I did it. I let him do it.” </p><p>“Dogma,” Hardcase protested.</p><p>Dogma cut him off. “I want to be left alone.” His chest was rising and falling rapidly, and he was fidgeting, suddenly overwhelmed. </p><p>“Hold on, Dogma,” Hardcase tried again, but Dogma just shook his head and turned away. </p><p>Hardcase’s face fell at the rejection. He slowly stood, reluctant to leave Dogma’s side, but resigned to his desire. “I’ll be outside the door if you need me.” On the cot, Dogma curled up again, resting his head on the pillow and staring at the wall. </p><p>Outside of the room, Hardcase started to pace the familiar pattern, walking from one end of the short hall to the other. “He’s pushing me away again. I don’t know what I’m supposed to do.”</p><p>Kix leaned against the wall and tilted his head back against it. “He’s just trying to process what he went through, Hardcase. It’s got nothing to do with you.”</p><p>“Like hell it doesn’t. Doesn’t he trust me?” Hardcase screwed his face up in anger and turned wildly, swinging his fist at the durasteel wall. He grunted in pain when his fist bounced off, barely making a dent in the metal. “Kriffing son of a sithspit bantha <em> osik </em> fierfek <em> shabuir--” </em></p><p>Kix listened to Hardcase curse as he hopped around, cradling his hand to his chest. Rolling his eyes, he pushed off from the wall and took Hardcase’s arm. “Let me see.”</p><p>Hardcase scowled, but let Kix take his hand. It was angry red and throbbing painfully. “I didn’t break it, did I?”</p><p>“No. You would’ve been cursing a hell of a lot louder if you did. You’ll want to ice it later.” Kix dropped his hand. “He does trust you, by the way. More than anyone else.”</p><p>“Then why didn’t he tell me about this? And why won’t he talk to me now?” Hardcase huffed. “Vale’s probably still asleep. I could get a blaster and--”</p><p>“‘Case,” Kix said tiredly. “As much as I’d love to put a bolt between his eyes myself, that isn’t the way. You want to get dragged off and executed for killing a Jedi master? Is that what’s going to help Dogma right now?”</p><p>“It would make me feel a hell of a lot better,” Hardcase growled, clenching his wounded fist so hard it shook. “Doesn’t it piss you off? The thought that he could get away with doing this just because he’s a Jedi and we’re clones?”</p><p>“Of course it pisses me off,” Kix snapped, rubbing at his face. “I wish I could go after every <em> chakaar </em>who--” He bit his tongue and turned his back on Hardcase. </p><p>Hardcase stopped, staring at his brother’s back. “What do you mean?”</p><p>“Do you really think this is the first time I’ve had to treat somebody for these wounds?” Kix shot over his shoulder, voice shaking. “It happens. More than you want to think it does. My first duty rotation was on Kamino in the medcenter there while I was still learning. Cadets, Hardcase-- the trainers there--” He ran his hands over his head and crouched down, hands laced behind his head. “Brothers have done it to brothers. Sometimes it’s outsiders, sometimes civilians. But it happens. I just never thought… a Jedi…” Kix dug his fingernails into his skull. “They’re the ones we look up to. They’re supposed to be the epitome of morality and justice. What are we supposed to do if we can’t even trust them?”</p><p>Hardcase listened to Kix’s rant in silence. When he was done, he crouched by his brother and put a hand on his back. “Back on Kamino, we were taught that evil meant the Sith,” he said quietly. “The Separatists. Enemies of the Republic. That’s what we’re fighting against. I never thought the enemy might also be one of us.”</p><p>Kix dropped his hands and looked at Hardcase. “They taught us how to be weapons. They taught us to be disposable, to follow orders no matter what, to fight for the Republic even if it costs us everything. They taught us what good is. They taught us what evil is. It’s supposed to be black and white. But it never is. It never has been.”</p><p>Hardcase rocked back on his feet and sat against the wall. Kix joined him a moment later. “When’s the time when we should fight for ourselves, eh? Even if Captain Rex goes to General Skywalker, do you really think anything is going to happen to Vale?”</p><p>Kix slung an arm over his bent knee. “No.”</p><p>“Yeah.” Hardcase said wearily. “That’s what I thought. I’m gonna make sure he gets what he deserves.” They let the words hang in the air between them, not just a statement, but a promise. </p><p>***</p><p>“Captain Rex to General Skywalker.” </p><p>It was the third time Rex had commed Skywalker, and he was beginning to think the general had turned off his comms for the night against regulations. It didn’t matter much; Rex was already on the way to his quarters, dressed in full armor, datapad in hand. By the time Skywalker responded, Rex was already raising his hand to press the general’s door chime. </p><p>“Rex? Do you know what time it is?”</p><p>“Yes, sir. It’s urgent.” Rex hit the chime, and he could hear Skywalker’s audible groan. The door slid open a moment later to reveal a very grumpy general with mussed hair and sleep still clinging to the corners of his eyes. </p><p>“It better be urgent.”</p><p>“Yes, sir.” Rex stepped inside, removing his bucket after the door had closed. “One of my men was attacked last night.”</p><p>Skywalker stood in the middle of his room, arms crossed over his chest. “By who?”</p><p>“I’ll get to that, sir.” Rex handed over the datapad. “This is the full medical report. Dogma was sexually assaulted. He’s still in the med bay recovering.”</p><p>Skywalker’s hand paused above the datapad screen, eyes narrowed as he scanned the report. Rex could hear his mechanical hand creaking with the force of his grip on the pad. “Who did this?” he demanded, eyes flicking up from the screen. “I’ll handle them myself.”</p><p>“Sir.” Rex gathered himself and looked Skywalker in the eyes. “Evidence has led me to believe that the person who assaulted Dogma is General Vale.”</p><p>There was complete silence. Skywalker searched Rex’s face for any sign that this was a joke, or some elaborate prank, but there was none. Rex’s expression was hard and weary, a man who had seen more grief in a 24 hour period than one should see in a lifetime. “Rex. I hope you can appreciate how serious that claim is.”</p><p>“I wouldn’t be making it if I wasn’t sure.” Rex took the datapad back and pointed out the relevant sentences on the report. “Trauma of the throat. Swelling. No bruising, but spotting like a rash. Those are the exact same symptoms I had after I was Force choked by Ventress, sir.”</p><p>Skywalker’s eyebrows shot up in surprise. “I didn’t know… Nevermind.” He shook his head. “So you think Dogma was Force choked?”</p><p>“Yes, sir. Kix agrees with me. He’s the one who examined Dogma,” Rex said. “I know General Vale is a Jedi, sir. But if there’s any possibility he did this, I think he should be prosecuted for it. It wasn’t just once. It was multiple times, over the course of months. If he’s capable of that kind of manipulation, what else is he capable of?”</p><p>“Alright, Rex.” Skywalker held up a hand. “This isn’t much to go on. Is there any other evidence you have?”</p><p>Rex exhaled. “No,” he confessed. “Besides Dogma’s testimony, and he doesn’t want to talk. He didn't directly tell me that it was General Vale, but--"</p><p>“Hold on, he didn't tell you?” Skywalker asked skeptically. “I’m… a little baffled by this, Rex. It isn’t like you not to be thorough.”</p><p>“All due respect, sir, I was thorough.” Rex gritted his teeth and forced himself to calm down. Skywalker wasn’t his enemy. “A trooper under my command was violently assaulted. Bruising, all over his body. Internal injury. Bleeding. All of that done by someone on this ship. He didn’t want to tell me because he knew he wouldn’t be believed, and now I see that he was right.”</p><p>“That’s not fair. I’m just trying to understand what’s going on here,” Skywalker defended. “I do believe you. But I’d like to confirm everything you’re saying with Dogma. I’d like to know what I’m dealing with before we start throwing around accusations.”</p><p>“Yes, sir,” Rex said. “I don’t know if he’ll want to talk.”</p><p>“If Vale really did do this, he’s not going to have a choice.” Skywalker looked at him grimly. “We’re going to investigate. If I feel there’s enough evidence to bring before the Jedi Council, then that’s what we’ll do. But I can’t guarantee anything.”</p><p>“I know you can’t,” Rex said, his voice tight. “Whoever did this brutalized him, sir. He tore him apart. I know we’re just clones, but…” He rolled his shoulders back and lifted his chin. “We’re also men. And Dogma didn’t deserve that.”</p><p>“No, he didn’t.” Skywalker was quiet for a moment. “How is he?”</p><p>“He’s not himself. Hasn’t been for awhile,” Rex said. “I’m going to have Kix put him on the watchlist.” </p><p>Skywalker tapped his fingers against his arm. “You think he would try to kill himself?”</p><p>“No. But I didn’t think Iris would try to kill himself either.” Rex turned partially away, hiding his expression from Skywalker. The emotions from that day flooded back, filling his chest with the same heavy hurt and pain. His brother had been killed, not by droids or grenades or blaster fire, but by the torture of his own mind. None of them had seen the signs until it was too late.</p><p>Skywalker put a hand on Rex’s shoulder and turned him back. “That wasn’t your fault either.”</p><p>“Yes, sir,” Rex forced out, and Skywalker wisely backed off. </p><p>“Watch him. Keep him in the med bay. I’m going to talk to him in the morning,” Skywalker said. “And Rex?”</p><p>“Sir?”</p><p>“Keep this quiet. For now.” Skywalker set his jaw. “When I do find out who did this, I promise you, I will bring them to justice.” His eyes flashed in the light. “Whatever way that may be.”</p><p>Rex nodded in understanding, his stony expression mirroring Skywalker’s. He wasn’t a Force user by any stretch of the imagination, but even he could feel Skywalker’s wrath bubbling just underneath the surface. “Yes, sir.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Chapter 8</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Dogma could count on one hand the number of times he had spoken with General Skywalker. It was rare for a Jedi general to spend time getting to know the clones, unless they were a commander or Captain Rex. Dogma was certain Skywalker hadn’t even known his name before now. This wasn’t how he had wanted to get on his radar. Now, Dogma craved for the anonymity he had once despised. </p><p>Sitting across from Skywalker in his loose sleep clothes while the general was fully dressed, looking ready to step foot on the battlefield, made Dogma feel strangely vulnerable. Skywalker had insisted they speak alone so Dogma wouldn’t feel the pressure of Rex’s presence, though he felt it anyway. This was no longer his dirty secret. It was spreading like a virus, infecting every relationship he’d ever had, dealing blow after blow to Dogma’s system. All he wanted was for this nightmare to be over. Vale’s actions had ensured it never would.</p><p>“Dogma.” Skywalker’s voice broke him out of his thoughts. He was gentle, calming, as though speaking to a spooked animal. Dogma hated him for it, and he loathed himself even more for feeling that way towards General Skywalker. “All I want is for you to tell the truth. I know this is a difficult thing to talk about, but you can trust me.” </p><p>“Yes, sir,” Dogma said tightly, straightening up. </p><p>“Just start from the beginning,” Skywalker said. “Tell me what happened.” </p><p>“I was attacked, sir.” Dogma kept his voice bland and level. The only thing that could possibly make this situation worse was if he became emotional in front of Skywalker. </p><p>“By who?” Skywalker asked. </p><p>Dogma’s eyes flicked to the floor. Skywalker already knew. He would be able to tell if Dogma was lying anyway. Avoidance was no longer an option. “General Vale, sir.” </p><p>“And was this the only time this has happened?” </p><p>“No, sir.” </p><p>Anakin exhaled and rubbed at his face. “So when did it happen the first time?” </p><p>“It was when you were away, sir,” Dogma said. “Before we were deployed. General Vale took temporary command for training purposes. That week…” Dogma clenched his jaw and forced himself to press on. “That was when it started. He called me to his room. He made me undress. Then he assaulted me.” </p><p>It was the first time he had said it outloud. Skaywalker didn’t say anything, but Dogma could feel his shock, anger, and disgust. Dogma didn’t blame him. He was disgusted with himself too. </p><p>“So it’s continued since then?” </p><p>“Yes.” Dogma gripped his own arm tightly. “Yes, sir. It only stopped during the campaign, when we were planetside.” </p><p>“How, exactly...” Skywalker scratched the back of his head awkwardly. “Did he… physically force you? Threaten you?” </p><p>“Not exactly, sir,” Dogma said. “He phrased it like an order. I chose to obey. That was my choice.” </p><p>“Not if he coerced you,” Skywalker said firmly. “That’s not a choice. He’s your general. He should never ask that of you. Even if you wanted it, and it’s clear to me you didn’t, you shouldn’t have been put into that position. It’s inappropriate.” </p><p>Dogma flinched and drew his knee up to his chest. “I know, sir.” </p><p>Skywalker blinked, and then shook his head. “No, that’s not what I meant. You didn’t do anything wrong.” </p><p>“I agreed, sir,” Dogma rasped quietly. “I never said no. I followed his orders.” </p><p>“They were orders that never should’ve been given to you,” Skywalker said. “They were wrong.” </p><p>“Clones follow orders, sir.” Dogma fought to keep his voice from shaking. “We’re soldiers. We don’t question any orders, even if we don’t like them, even if we don’t want to do them, even if we think they’re wrong, sir. Good soldiers, loyal soldiers, follow orders.” He was breathing heavily by the end of it, chest rising and falling rapidly. </p><p>Skywalker stared at him in stunned silence for several seconds. “I’m sorry, Dogma,” he said finally. “I’m sorry this happened to you. I asked Rex to continue investigating. I believe the best course of action would be to bring the information we have to the Council.” </p><p>“Sir.” Dogma looked up, eyes wide with shock. “The Jedi Council?” </p><p>“These are serious accusations,” Skywalker said. “I have no choice but to escalate it. Obi-Wan agrees with me. Crimes like these… well, that would be grounds for dismissal from the Order.” </p><p>“Sir…” Dogma felt the panic rising in his chest, and he gripped the front of his shirt to stay calm. “I never wanted this to happen. I don’t want to be decommissioned.” </p><p>“Dogma, you’re not being decommissioned,” Skywalker said, frowning. “Are you alright?” </p><p>“Sir.” Dogma swallowed thickly and squeezed his eyes shut. “I just want to do my duty, sir. I can do my job. I’ll follow orders. I won’t make trouble.” </p><p>“It’s not about that. It’s not your fault you got attacked,” Skywalker started, but the emotion in Dogma’s chest was boiling over. Before he could stop them, the words sprang from his mouth. </p><p>“It is my fault!” </p><p>The instant they were out, Dogma wished for all the world that he could reach out and stuff them back in. His eyes flew open and he paled in horror, clamping a hand over his mouth. He just interrupted a Jedi general. Not only that, he just yelled at Anakin Skywalker, the man he had looked up to ever since he was a clone cadet. If he wasn’t doomed before, he certainly was now.</p><p>Dogma dared to peek at Skywalker’s face, expecting anger and admonition. Instead, what he saw there was deep pain, and a sadness that Dogma had not seen before. “I’m sorry, sir,” he whispered. </p><p>“You’re not being decommissioned.” Anakin stood abruptly, and Dogma watched his mechanical hand twitch as he paced in front of the bed. “Rex has brought me additional evidence that I found compelling enough to warrant bringing this case before the Council. I’m about to meet with them. Once we get back to Coruscant, we’ll continue the investigation. Right now, all you need to do is heal. I’ve given Kix and the other medics explicit instructions to allow no one in this room outside of what’s absolutely necessary. You will be safe.” He stopped and looked back at Dogma. “For the record, you don’t have anything to be sorry for.”</p><p>Dogma bowed his head as General Skywalker exited the room. Every fiber of his being screamed that Skywalker was wrong, that he did it, that he agreed and he deserved it because he didn’t say no. Skywalker could never understand that. He had the privilege of being able to say no. Dogma had never known that luxury. </p><p>Once the door had slid shut behind him, Skywalker marched over to Rex and pulled him aside. “I want you to compile all the evidence you found and send it to me in a report within the next hour. I’m bringing it before the Council.”</p><p>Rex inhaled sharply. “Sir, what will the Council do?”</p><p>“I don’t know.” Skywalker set his jaw. “I have no doubt that Dogma is telling the truth. The way he spoke to me… it wasn’t a story he practiced or a lie he made up. I could sense how terrified he was. But the trouble isn’t convincing me.” Skywalker sighed. “It’ll be convincing them.”</p><p>Rex nodded. “I’ll get you that report, sir.” </p><p>“Sooner the better, Rex.” Skywalker left swiftly to go prepare for his meeting with the Council. </p><p>Rex was left standing there in the hallway outside Dogma’s room. It was silent, save for the soft sniffling Rex could hear from within. He lifted his hand and braced it on the door, closing his eyes as he listened to Dogma’s outpouring of pain.</p><p>“I’m sorry,” Rex choked out, feeling the emotion rise in his chest. It was unhindered by his normal inhibitions. He hadn’t slept since it had all happened, and the effects were starting to weigh heavily on him. </p><p>“Sir.” A soft voice from behind Rex startled him, and he pushed back from the door, wiping away the solitary tear that had escaped from his eyes.</p><p>“What is it?” </p><p>Kix held out a tray. “It’s for Dogma. I haven’t been able to get him to eat much, but maybe you could. Go in, sir. I think he’d like to see you.” </p><p>Rex hesitantly took the tray. “He’s upset. I think I’m the last person he’ll want to see.” </p><p>“If that’s true, he’ll ask you to leave,” Kix said. “Go on. I’ll wait out here. Tell him he at least needs to eat the crackers or I can’t give him his medication in an hour.” </p><p>Rex relented. “Alright.” He knocked on the door a few times before coming in. “Dogma?” </p><p>Dogma had composed himself by the time Rex came in. “Sir?” </p><p>“Kix asked me to bring this in. He says you need to eat the crackers before he can give you your medication.” Rex approached the bed and held out the tray. Dogma took it, balancing it in his lap. He was surprised to see not just the normal protein and carb rations, but also fresh fruit, nuts, and a cup of the good caf that only the officers drank. </p><p>“Thank you, sir.” Dogma picked up a piece of fruit and nibbled on the corner, enjoying its sweetness.</p><p>“Dogma.” Rex cleared his throat and put his hands on his hips. He wasn’t sure if it was appropriate to broach this topic, but he needed Dogma to know. “Regardless of what happens with the Council, I’ll do what I can to protect you from any consequences. I’m not naive enough to think that couldn’t happen.” </p><p>Dogma pushed the remaining fruit around his tray with his finger. “You may not be able to protect me, sir. I understand that.” </p><p>“You know I’m on your side, right?” </p><p>Dogma’s mouth twisted to the side. “I asked you to trust me. I asked you not to take this any further. But you did. <em> Sir.”  </em></p><p>Rex was surprised at his bitterness. “I had to. I couldn’t let him get away with attacking you.” </p><p>“Shouldn’t that have been my decision?” Dogma’s tone wasn’t angry, just tired. It was the type of exhaustion that settled in one’s bones and made a home there. </p><p>“I just did what I thought was best for my men,” Rex said slowly. </p><p>“I’m the one that has to live with your decision.” Dogma shoved his tray back at Rex and stared at the ground. “Just go. Please.” </p><p>“Kix said--”</p><p>“Sir. Just go.” </p><p>Rex took the tray from Dogma’s shaking hands. There wasn’t anything left to say that wouldn’t do more damage than he had already done. Head lowered and heart hurting, Rex exited the room, Dogma’s full tray still in his hands. </p><p>Kix frowned when he saw Rex back so soon. “Sir, I thought I said Dogma needed to eat--”</p><p>Rex handed the tray off and headed down the hall without a word. He had a report to compile. </p><p>***</p><p>Vale’s morning routine was the same every day. Early meditation always cleared his mind for the day ahead, so he carved about twenty minutes out of his morning right after he woke up. After, Vale liked to enjoy a hot cup of tea and some fruit for breakfast while catching up on the day’s briefings. He would carefully brush out his hair, pulling it up into the neat top knot he was known for, not a hair out of place. Then it was time to get dressed and face the day. </p><p>Vale was secure in the fact that he was generally well-liked by the men. Over the past few months, he had gotten to know some of them well, especially the ones that frequented the tactical operations center where he worked. The first time he had asked one of the clone analysts for his opinion, his trooper had looked at him like he had grown a second head. Now, the clones anticipated that Vale would treat them with respect, and they did the same for him. </p><p>On his way to the TOC, Vale nodded at one of the clones he had developed a working relationship with. Carter, he thought. That was his name. Carter didn’t have his bucket on, so Vale saw the way his lip curled up in disgust before he could hide his expression. The trooper nodded back and scurried away before he could be rebuked. </p><p>Though Carter’s behavior was strange, Vale could brush it off, thinking that he was having a bad day. Certainly, he hadn’t done anything that would warrant such a reaction from his men. When Vale arrived at the operations center, he found that he had severely misjudged the severity of the situation. </p><p>Stepping inside, Vale glanced around and saw that not a single man turned in his direction to acknowledge him. The closest man to him was the trooper with the Republic cog tattoo named Jesse, who was working over at a security console. Vale remembered him from training, and he could even recall his name, which was quite the feat when Vale had hundreds of names to learn. He got Jesse’s attention with a friendly greeting. </p><p>“Good morning, Jesse.” The troopers liked it when Vale used their names, he had learned. </p><p>Jesse turned around, and the anger and loathing simmering underneath his mask-like expression hit Vale like a sucker punch. He hardly needed to reach out through the Force to skim Jesse’s emotions. Jesse was projecting hatred, hot and heavy, and Vale narrowed his eyes when another wave of it hit him. </p><p>“Here’s your daily report.” Jesse shoved a data pad in his direction. “ETA on Coruscant is approximately two standard days, five hours. <em> Sir.” </em> Jesse’s mouth twitched, and he turned away from Vale.</p><p>Vale was shocked enough by the trooper’s behavior that he didn’t react for a few seconds. Anger curled in his belly, licking at his insides and lighting a fire there. He had done nothing to warrant such a response from these men. He had always remained respectful of them even though he technically didn’t have to. Jesse’s response was so brazen and disrespectful that Vale had half a mind to dress him down right then and there. Just as he was raising his voice to speak, his communicator went off. </p><p>“Skywalker to Master Vale.” </p><p>Vale’s hand tightened, and he decided disciplining Jesse could wait. Perhaps Skywalker would have some insight on his men’s strange behavior. “Go ahead.” </p><p>“Meet me in the conference room right away.” </p><p>“On my way.” Vale clutched the report and turned away, making a mental report to punish Jesse as he saw fit later. </p><p>Skywalker was waiting for him in the conference room, but he wasn’t alone. Obi-Wan Kenobi’s image displayed over the holo table, grim and serious. That was enough to give Vale pause. Something significant had happened, something he wasn’t privy to, and someone needed to tell him what the hell was going on before he got started to get really mad. </p><p>“Kenobi.” Vale nodded and both of them and crossed his arms over his chest. “I sense something has happened.” </p><p>Skywalker opened his mouth to speak, but Kenobi didn’t give him the chance. “You are correct. Some information has recently come to light, and Anakin and I have made a decision based on what we think is best for the men.” </p><p>“What information is that?” Vale asked. </p><p>Kenobi and Skywalker exchanged a look. “It’s not for us to discuss. The Council has decided that the best course of action would be to continue our investigation into these allegations back on Coruscant.” </p><p>“Allegations?” Vale stiffened, and the pieces suddenly slid into place, providing him the clarity that he had lacked before. “I’ve been accused of something.” </p><p>Skywalker took a moment to gather himself before he spoke. “Yes. As Obi-Wan said, we’re continuing our investigation when we arrive on Coruscant in two days.” </p><p>“And surely I have a right to know exactly what I’m being accused of.” Vale regarded both of them coldly. They seemed to have already made up their minds, and that was certainly a blow to his ego. </p><p>Kenobi nodded. “All in due time, Master Vale. For the time being, we’re sending a transport ship to bring you on board the <em>Negotiator.</em> This is simply a precautionary measure.” </p><p>“This is what the Council has agreed to?” Vale asked, and scoffed when Kenobi nodded again. “This is absolutely ridiculous. I haven’t the faintest idea what this is about. Surely you must recognize that someone has spread lies with the purpose of slandering me.” </p><p>“If that’s true, then I’m sure that’s what the evidence will tell us,” Kenobi replied calmly. “The transport will be there within the hour.” </p><p>“Your lack of faith and transparency is disheartening, Master Kenobi.” Vale drew himself up and put his shoulders back. “I’ll be speaking with the Council personally about this matter.” </p><p>“I encourage you to do so. I’m sure they are eager to hear your side of it.” Kenobi nodded at both of them. “Master Vale. Anakin.” His image disappeared from the holo table. </p><p>Vale turned away from the holo table and took a moment to collect himself. He would be a fool to think that this was about anything other than that clone. It was true, he had lost control of himself for one night. Still, there was no doubt in his mind that this would soon blow over. Dogma would be punished for lying and slandering a Jedi Master, perhaps even executed. The problem would take care of itself. Feeling more confident now, Vale addressed Skywalker with an air of ease. “I have no doubt that the Council will make the correct decision. If my absence will help your investigation, then I will join Master Kenobi on the<em> Negotiator. </em>My innocence will soon become clear, I’m sure.”</p><p>Skywalker’s back was to Vale. Reaching out through the Force, Vale was curious to discover that he could feel absolutely nothing from him. Skywalker was notorious for being quick to anger and judgement, and Vale had expected to feel the same hot rage Jesse had directed towards him. Instead, he hit a wall. Skywalker’s lack of emotion was more disturbing than if he had leveled the entirety of his wrath at Vale. </p><p>“The transport will be waiting for you in the hanger,” Skywalker said. He spoke as if every word was chosen for him, like if he strayed from the script, he would not be able to keep in all that passion he was holding back. Vale nearly laughed aloud at Skywalker’s pathetic attempt to control himself. For a Knight, he was incredibly naive. The young ones always believed justice to be so black and white. Vale had lived long enough to know differently. </p><p>“Then we will meet again on Coruscant. I wish you the best of luck in your investigation.” Vale lingered for a moment longer just to feel the smallest tendril of white hot fury slip out of the Force and wrap around him. Skywalker was so easy to provoke. The more he allowed his emotions to control him, the more he would hinder his own progress in the investigation. Out in the corridor, Vale chuckled to himself, his confidence in the lack of future consequences renewed. </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Chapter 9</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>A lot of people were hoping we'd get to see the reactions of the other brothers, so I decided to make a whole chapter dedicated just to that :)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Privacy was nonexistent among the clones. Rumors, gossip, and speculation all got their turn in the mill, ground up and tossed around between brothers, eventually making their way through every ear. It was an effective way to spread news, but it also meant that a lot of bantha shit got thrown around as brothers added their own two credits into the mix. Most rumors only had specks of truth to them by the time they finished making their way around. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Unfortunately for the five hundred and first battalion, the gossip spread about Dogma’s attack was horrifyingly, hopelessly, damningly true. At first, jokes had flown around: </span>
  <em>
    <span>Which one of us hasn’t wanted to punch Dogma, eh? He probably deserved it. Probably ran his mouth one io many times. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>As soon as the severity of the attack dropped, those wisecracks were halted, and any attempt at making light of the situation was quickly snuffed out. Every man on board the </span>
  <em>
    <span>Resolute</span>
  </em>
  <span> had been sobered by the reality of the situation. Dogma had been assaulted in the most brutal way possible, and not by one of them. By a Jedi. A man they had all trusted and respected. Betrayal of a brother was unforgivable. Overnight, Vale became an enemy of the 501st, Jedi or not. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Those closest to Dogma were the ones who spoke of it the least. When apart, they were silent, lips sealed out of respect for their brother. They talked in hushed whispers when together, unwilling to compromise what little privacy Dogma had, but still searching for answers in the midst of all the chaos and confusion. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Where’s Kix?” Fives asked lowly, leaning across the mess hall table. “I thought he was going to join us today.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He’s working.” Jesse stabbed an overcooked vegetable with his fork and made a face. “He’s thrown himself into his work. Refuses to leave the medbay, even when he’s not really needed. He’s been sleeping in there on a cot.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Echo nodded sympathetically. “Sorry, Jess.” If there was ever a time Jesse had needed his best friend, it was now, and yet he was both physically and emotionally distant. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah.” Jesse tightened his grip on the fork before throwing it down. “He probably blames me.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tup frowned. “Hold on, Jesse, that isn’t fair.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Isn’t it?” Jesse laughed bitterly and rubbed at his tired eyes. He hadn’t been sleeping much. “Wasn’t I the one who kept goading him? And the way we teased him about going to see the General… Kriff. No wonder he didn’t feel like he could tell anybody.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Fives stayed quiet, staring down at his tray. “At least you didn’t tell him no one likes him.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What is this, a pity party?” Tup frowned. “Get some perspective, brothers. Dogma’s endured jokes and teasing his entire life. He’s got thicker skin than you think. The reason he didn’t tell anyone is because he wanted to prevent exactly what’s happening. All our brothers are talking about him, pitying him, looking down on him like he’s some scared child that needs protecting. He isn’t fragile. He’s probably the toughest out of all of us. So quit acting like your smart mouths are the reason he’s upset. Dogma is a tough kriffing </span>
  <em>
    <span>chakaar.</span>
  </em>
  <span> He’ll get through this.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jesse and Fives stared at Tup in stunned silence. Neither of them knew Dogma as well as Tup did, but they had been so caught up in their own guilt that they hadn’t considered how Dogma actually felt about it. A few jokes and brotherly banter seemed inconsequential next to what Dogma had suffered under the hands of Vale. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I have to agree with Tup,” Echo said, mulling it over as he spoke. “Fives, you were a </span>
  <em>
    <span>shabuir. </span>
  </em>
  <span>Jesse, you were a </span>
  <em>
    <span>di’kut. </span>
  </em>
  <span>But I don’t think Dogma was ever angry about the way he was treated. He likes to be included. That’s all he ever wanted, really.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tup nodded. “He cared about all of you. We talked about it, you know. Back when he still talked to me. He worried that he didn’t fit in. He’s still a brother even if he doesn’t think and act exactly like all of you. He didn’t hate you. He was worried you hated him.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He’s a brother. Like you said.” Jesse sighed. “Look, I can’t say I liked him all that much. But I did respect him as a brother. And he didn’t deserve that. He didn’t deserve what happened to him.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No.” The muscles in Fives’ jaw jumped as it tightened. “No, he didn’t.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Silence fell over the table, and they all went back to poking at their food. None of them had much of an appetite. They would be at Coruscant in less than a day and a half, and they had no idea where Dogma’s fate lay. General Skywalker, who hadn’t emerged from his room since Vale had left the ship, certainly wasn’t giving any indication. All that was left was to speculate, and that often did more harm than good. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Fives lifted his head when another tray was tossed down next to his. A pair of legs slid in beside him, and a body hunched over the table. “Hardcase? What’re you doing here? I thought you were with Dogma.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hardcase put his elbow on the table and glumly rested his cheek in his hand. “Dogma kicked me out last night.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What’d you do?” Echo asked suspiciously. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Nothing. At least, I don’t think I did anything. He got upset when Kix told him Rex and General Skywalker figured out what happened.” Hardcase let out a sigh. “He didn’t want anyone to know. Now everyone knows.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sorry, ‘Case.” Tup reached across the table and patted his arm. “He’ll come around. He just needs some time.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I just want to be there for him. But how can I be there for him when the best thing I can do for him is to not be there for him?” Hardcase asked in frustration. “He’s locking everybody out. Even Kix. Even me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He’s processing something very traumatic,” Tup reminded Hardcase. “You don’t just get over that in a day, or two days, or a week or a month. It stays with you. I…” He faltered, but he gathered himself up and continued. “I knew a guy in the batch above mine. He got hurt one day, had to go to the med center on Kamino. When he came back, he wasn’t the same. Eventually he told me what happened, how the civilian doctor had forced himself on him. He never got over it, not really. He was always jumpy and anxious after that. He did the same thing, pushing everybody away, until there was no one left. I only wish I could’ve helped him more.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m sure you did as much as you could, Tup,” Echo said, nudging him gently. “But the difference is, Dogma has us.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hardcase nodded curtly. “I’m not giving up on him. Dogma’s my best friend. When he was going through it, even though I didn’t know what was going on, he trusted me enough to talk to me. Or try to talk to me, at least. If he doesn’t want me in the room, I’ll sleep outside. I know Vale’s off ship, but I’m not leaving him. You should’ve seen him.” His voice got stuck in his throat, and he cleared it quickly. “He was completely wrecked. And I felt so helpless. Vale did that to our little brother, our </span>
  <em>
    <span>vod’ika.</span>
  </em>
  <span> I couldn’t stop it. I just want him to know that even if I couldn’t be there before, I’m here now. But he doesn’t want to see me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tup considered that. “What if I went to talk to him?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He’s not really in the mood for talking,” Hardcase said wearily. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I just thought he might be able to talk to me,” Tup said. “Back on Kamino, I was the only one he opened up to. We haven’t been as close lately, but at least I can show him I still care.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hardcase shrugged and smushed his spoon into the oatmeal on his tray. “It’s worth a shot. Bring him some food. Kix is still having trouble getting him to eat, and apparently he’s pretty underweight.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tup’s face lit up, and he suddenly stood. “Oh, I know exactly what to do.” He grabbed his tray and tossed the excess in the nearby trash receptacle. “I’ll be back, boys. Don’t wait up.” The brothers exchanged confused looks, but Tup was a man on a mission, and he didn’t bother to stop to explain. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>After a pit stop at the barracks, Tup made his way to the med bay and found the room he remembered Dogma being brought into. Kix was nowhere in sight, perhaps with a patient or taking his lunch, so Tup just knocked and slipped inside. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Dogma?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dogma had been sitting up in bed, datapad in his lap as he read through a new novel he had downloaded off the holo net. Upon hearing Tup’s voice, he quickly shut off the pad and set it aside. “What’re you doing here?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Came to see you.” Tup had one hand behind his back and a smile on his face. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh?” Dogma sat on the edge of the cot and made room for Tup. “You can sit.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tup deposited himself next to Dogma and presented him with the surprise he had brought. “I got this on leave a while back. I was planning to wait until our decanting day.” He and Dogma always tried to do a little something to celebrate since they were the last of their batchers left alive. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dogma’s eyes widened slightly as he took the gift, gingerly turning it over in his hands. “You got this for me?” It was a small package of rock candy, the same kind Tup and Dogma had tried when they finally got off Kamino and were able to explore foods other than the bland mush they were always served. Dogma hadn’t taken much to sweets, but Tup remembered that he had enjoyed this particular type of candy, and he had been searching for it ever since. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah. Well, I figured you might let me have a piece if you were feeling generous,” Tup teased.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dogma ripped open the package and took out two of the sticks. He handed one to Tup and kept one for himself. One nibble later, Dogma was happily munching on the candy, laughing softly when the sweetness hit his tongue. “Wow. That’s really good. Thank you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tup took a big bite of his and winced when a shard poked at his gums. “It hurts, but it’s worth it.” They ate in silence for a few minutes, and when Tup finally reached the bottom of his stick, he tentatively broached the topic hanging over them. “How have you been?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dogma was a slow eater, so he still had about half of his stick left. He sucked on one of the chunks and made a so-so noise. “Feels like I’m in limbo. Just waiting to get back to Coruscant.” He gently crushed the chunk between his teeth. “General Skywalker says the Jedi Council wants me to appear before them. To give my side of the story.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That must be scary to think about,” Tup said, leaving room for Dogma to continue. Dogma rarely responded to direct questions about his feelings. Tup knew how to draw him out of his shell. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dogma hunched forward, hugging his stomach with one arm. “I don’t know if I can do it,” he confessed. “It’ll be like I’m on trial. I wish we could skip this and go to what I already know is going to happen.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What’s that?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Come on, Tup.” Dogma exhaled. “There’s no way they’ll take my word over a Jedi’s. I knew… even the first time it happened, I knew no one would believe me. He made sure to remind me of that.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s why you didn’t come forward,” Tup guessed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That was part of it.” Dogma took another bite of candy and slowly chewed. “I obeyed his orders, Tup. How could it be wrong if he was ordering me to do it? I know, I know-- General Skywalker told me it was a bad order, that he never should’ve asked that of me. But we were taught to always obey. We were taught not to question it. Even if I felt like it was wrong, after the first time, what was I supposed to do? He said I had to do this to remain loyal.” Dogma’s lower lip trembled. “I thought I was doing what I was supposed to do. That’s what we do. We follow orders and we don’t question them. Even if we don’t want to. Even if we don’t understand.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tup finally looked at Dogma, and he saw the hurt and confusion shining in his eyes. A surge of anger made his stomach roll. Vale had taken all of Dogma’s good qualities, all of his loyalty and obedience and deep desire to do the right thing, and had twisted him until he couldn’t help but choke down the lies Vale was feeding him. It was despicable. “You didn’t do anything wrong, Dogma.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Everyone is saying how wrong it was. But I still did it.” Dogma pursed his lips. “I went back. Every single night, I went back. And I let him. I just laid there while he took whatever he wanted. I tried to block it out. But I let him do it anyway.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So… what do you think would have happened if you had said no?” Tup asked slowly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dogma’s face screwed up in confusion. “If I said no to him?” He sat back and wrapped his arms around himself. “I did say no. The last time. That’s what got me here.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tup nodded in understanding. “He hurt you because you said no.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I wasn’t loyal. I told him to stop.” Dogma blew out a shaky breath. “He said if I ever did that, then I’d regret the day I was decanted.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tup sat back with Dogma, leaning against the wall next to him. “So he threatened you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dogma was silent for a moment. “Yes. He did.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Then it wasn’t a choice,” Tup said. “He coerced you. Even if you obeyed his order, he still threatened you to get you to do it. It wasn’t really an order if he had to force you, right? With an order, you have a choice of whether or not to obey-- but you didn’t have a choice. If you didn’t obey, he would hurt you. Even if he didn’t say it outloud, which he did, he was still manipulating you. I mean, I would’ve been scared. He’s a Jedi. If he wanted you dead, he could’ve killed you without a second thought. You weren’t following his orders. You were doing what you had to do to survive.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tup could practically smell the smoke coming out of Dogma’s ears from his brain working overtime, trying to make sense of the situation. It was a lot to dump on him, and Tup tried to ease up, hoping he wasn’t overwhelming Dogma. “I’m sorry. I was just thinking out loud. I wasn’t trying to tell you how to feel.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re right,” Dogma whispered, his voice soft and hoarse. “He… forced me. He only phrased it like an order because he knew I would obey. He told me that. He told me he picked me because I was special, because I understood what loyalty meant, because I was a good soldier. But it didn’t matter. Because when I said no, he did it anyway. All those other times, when I did it even though I didn’t want to, it didn’t matter. He was going to get what he wanted no matter what I said.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“A no-win scenario.” On a whim, Tup reached out to touch Dogma’s arm, and he didn’t flinch away. Instead, Dogma sagged into his arms, pressing his face against Tup’s shoulder. Most brothers were very tactile, so Tup was used to touches, hugs, and cuddles from his brothers. From Dogma, it was a surprise, but a welcome one. Tup wrapped his arms around Dogma’s shoulders. “He set it up like it was a choice because he wanted to confuse you. He wanted to manipulate you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It worked,” Dogma said bitterly. “I played right into his hands. I should’ve told Captain Rex from the beginning. I shouldn’t have let it get this far.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It wasn’t you,” Tup reminded him, stroking Dogma’s shoulder. “He was the one manipulating you. So the blame lies on him. You didn’t do anything wrong.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I didn’t want to.” Dogma squeezed his eyes shut. “I just wanted it to stop.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know.” Tup rested his cheek on the top of Dogma’s head. “You’re going to be alright, </span>
  <em>
    <span>vod’ika. </span>
  </em>
  <span>I promise. You have brothers looking out for you. Brothers that care.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I have you and Hardcase,” Dogma agreed. “And Kix.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And Fives. And Jesse. And Echo, and Captain Rex, and Coric, and every other brother in this battalion,” Tup said. “We’re angry. We’re angry at him for doing this to you, and we hurt for you, and we want to see justice done. Even if it has to be our brand of justice.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Even Fives and Jesse?” Dogma said after a moment. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah.” Tup smiled and petted Dogma’s hair. “They’re your</span>
  <em>
    <span> ori’vode.</span>
  </em>
  <span> They know they haven’t treated you right. They feel terrible about all the jokes and all the times they teased you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know it was just teasing,” Dogma said. “Sometimes it hurt. But only when I knew they really meant it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Like when Fives said no one likes you because you’re annoying?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes. Thanks for reminding me,” Dogma said dryly. Tup chuckled. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sorry. I told him he should apologize for that. He’s just stubborn.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Comm him,” Dogma said suddenly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What?” Tup looked at him in surprise. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Comm him. Ask him to come here. And the others, if they’re off duty.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tup paused, his finger on the button. “You’re sure?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, I’m sure. I’ve been sitting here alone in the dark for two days, and I’m sick of it,” Dogma declared. “While you’re doing that, can we do… the thing?” He pulled back. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tup smiled and nodded. “Of course. Hold on.” He activated his commlink to contact Fives. Though the message came as a surprise, the brothers were eager to see Dogma again, Hardcase especially. They agreed to come down to the medbay immediately. Predictably, Kix had some words for them when they showed up. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey, </span>
  <em>
    <span>di’kute!</span>
  </em>
  <span> You can’t just barge in there!” Kix hollered, planting himself in the doorway. Dogma, who was concentrating on what he was doing, hardly even looked up at the ruckus. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“They can come in.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kix looked back and had to do a double-take. Dogma was sitting up in bed, his legs dangling over the side, Tup nestled between them on the floor. Tup’s hair was out of its usual low bun, and Dogma was carding his fingers through it, separating it into multiple strands to make two lovely braids on either side of Tup’s head. With a sigh of defeat, Kix let them in. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“If Dogma says it’s fine.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dogma combed half of Tup’s hair to the side and started braiding, his deft fingers expertly picking up and crossing over the strands. “Well?” he said expectantly, eyes flicking up to Fives. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Fives paused and glanced around. “Me?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Tup said you had something to say to me.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Fives’ brown furrowed in confusion until Jesse nudged him. “Oh. Yeah.” He cleared his throat. “I’m sorry. For the way I treated you, for constantly teasing you and putting you down, and for saying that you’re annoying and no one likes you. That’s not true. You’re our brother.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know I said some </span>
  <em>
    <span>osik</span>
  </em>
  <span> I shouldn’t have said. So I’m sorry too,” Jesse said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dogma stopped braiding and stared at them until Fives became uncomfortable. “What? Is there more?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No. It’s just nice to hear you say you were wrong for once.” Fives groaned, and the rest of the brothers laughed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You know we’re here for you, right?” Echo said, coming to stand in front of the bed. “And we care about you?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I do know that. I suppose I needed a reminder.” Dogma took a small band and wrapped it around Tup’s first braid to hold it in place while he worked on the second. “The teasing never bothered me, not really. I know it was just banter. But thank you for apologizing. I’m not angry.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Fives and Jesse visibly relaxed. “Good.” Jesse paused, and he couldn’t resist cracking one joke. “Tup looks real pretty like that.” Tup flipped him off. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Prettier than you.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Aw, Jesse is jealous that he doesn’t have those luscious locks.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Shut up, Hardcase, you’re bald too.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And I’m not complaining. I like having no hair. I get to show off my tattoos.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mine’s bigger.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So we’re comparing tattoo size now? You wanna see the rest of mine?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Kriffing hell, </span>
  <em>
    <span>vod, </span>
  </em>
  <span>keep your armor on! No one wants to see that!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dogma listened to his brothers argue and chuckled softly at the ridiculousness of the situation. His brothers were loud, obnoxious, stubborn, and petty. But they were his brothers. And he was grateful. </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Chapter 10</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Upon their arrival on Coruscant, the men of the 501st battalion were eager to begin their well-deserved leave. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Plans were made to meet up with brothers at 79s whom they hadn’t seen in years. Men broke out their civvy clothes, which felt so foreign without all the armor. At the request of the tired battalion medics, leave safety briefs were given in hopes of preventing alcohol-related injuries. Coruscant was as close to a free-for-all as it could get in some of the lower levels. Shinies were warned to stay away, although some would have to learn that lesson the hard way. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>As his platoon prepared for a day out in the city, Dogma remained in his bunk, quietly buffing out the nonexistent scratches in his armor and repainting the sharp blue lines. His armor was always immaculate, but it wouldn’t do to turn up at the Jedi Council without ensuring his appearance was beyond reproach. A new coat of quick-dry paint could almost convince Dogma that he was a new man, a man who hadn’t been tainted by Vale. Almost. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Captain Rex came to fetch Dogma at exactly 0800, not a moment later. They walked to the transport together, weaving through a crowd of brothers heading to the mess for breakfast. Once inside, Dogma was grateful for the anonymity his bucket provided him. On Coruscant, he was just another brother, another rank and file clone who wasn’t worth a second glance. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Stepping off the transport at the Temple, Dogma was shocked to see Commander Fox himself waiting for them with a small squad of guards. He and Rex greeted each other, and the two spoke quietly as they walked. The rest of the guards trailed behind Dogma, and he did his best to keep his eyes trained forward. He wasn’t sure if they were there to protect him or guard him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>General Skywalker was waiting for them near the Council chambers. Fox planted himself outside the door and gave the signal for his men to disperse to their assigned spots. Dogma didn’t have time to worry about what Fox was doing. He had enough on his plate as it was. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Rex. Dogma.” Skywalker pulled both of them aside to speak with them privately. Rex took off his bucket, and Dogma followed his lead. “The Council is prepared to hear Dogma’s statement. Be ready for them to ask questions, Dogma. I’ll present the evidence from Rex’s report, and then you’ll be allowed to speak. I’ll be in there with you.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sir, will I be allowed to accompany him?” Rex asked. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Skywalker shook his head. “You can wait outside.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rex placed a heavy hand on Dogma’s shoulder, the only brief comfort they could share. “Just tell the truth. That’s all they’ll ask of you.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dogma stiffened “Yes, sir.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>There was more Rex could say, but it would only delay the inevitable. He nodded grimly at Skywalker and stepped back. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Stand by my side until you’re called upon to speak.” Skywalker waited for Dogma to step up beside him, and then he was pushing open the doors to the chambers. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was a place Dogma had only dreamed he would lay eyes on. In his head, he had envisioned a place akin to the war rooms on the </span>
  <em>
    <span>Resolute,</span>
  </em>
  <span> complete with holo maps, strategic outlines, and battle plans. Instead, he was faced with twelve Jedi masters in a semicircle, in a large and airy space overlooking Coruscant’s busy streets. This was where the most important decisions of the war were made. Dogma had expected them to at least have a table. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Not every Master was able to be in attendance physically. Dogma could see their shimmery blue forms out of the corner of his eye, but he kept his gaze trained firmly on the wall just beyond the circle of Masters. His expression was blank, his eyes unblinking, as though he were standing at attention for inspection. Some of the faces were immediately recognizable: Yoda, Mace Windu, Obi-Wan Kenobi, Plo Koon. Most, Dogma had never seen before. It didn’t matter whether or not he knew their names. He only had to address them as ‘sir’ when appropriate. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Skywalker stepped into the middle of the semicircle, and Dogma snapped to attention next to him. His bucket was held in his left hand, his right tightly clenched by his side. Skywalker had a datapad in his hand, and with it, he began to address the Council. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Masters, I have come before you today to present evidence of a crime that has been committed against a man under my command. I asked that he would be brought here in order to give his testimony so that you may make the most informed decision about what course of action to take.” Skywalker referenced his datapad. “I’ll give a brief summary of the report I sent to all of you. On the night in question, Dogma was called to Jedi Master Jaco Vale’s quarters, where he was ordered to engage in sexual intercourse with Master Vale. When he refused, Master Vale assaulted him physically and sexually. The details of his injuries are listed in the report for your reference. The fact that he was assaulted is not under question. In our investigation, we sought to uncover who the perpetrator was so that this person could be brought to justice for their crimes.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>General Windu looked up from his datapad and addressed Skywalker, ignoring Dogma for now. “What led you to believe that Vale was the one who committed these crimes, besides the word of the clone?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Captain Rex brought evidence that I felt was compelling,” Skywalker replied. “Initially, he showed me the medical report that suggested Dogma had been subjected to Force choking. The medic that examined Dogma agreed with this interpretation. I also had Captain Rex interview some of the clones that were on night shift. They found blood in the hallway near Master Vale’s quarters, and one reported that he had seen Dogma on that side of the ship on the night in question.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Although I don’t doubt the validity of your findings, I do question how conclusive this evidence is,” Windu said. “This seems very circumstantial.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I hoped that Dogma’s testimony would provide some clarity to the situation.” Skywalker nodded at Dogma and took a step back. Now that the attention was fully on him, he felt suddenly woozy, like his legs were too weak to hold up his body weight. Dogma forced himself to lock his knees and stay upright, shoulders back, chest out, mind vacant. He had survived much worse. He could get through this. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Dogma.” Windu leaned forward in his seat. “You can relax.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It took a few moments of coaxing, but Dogma was able to relax his muscles one by one, until his body stood at ease. Windu’s expression was neutral, which helped. Dogma couldn’t bear to see any anger, sympathy, or pity on his face like what Skywalker had exhibited when he had initially been questioned. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Want to hear from you, we do.” Dogma’s eyes snapped to Yoda. It was the first time he had ever heard him speak aloud. “Speak truthfully, you must.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, sir.” Dogma cleared his throat and shifted his stance. His eyes were bouncing around, unsure of who to look at, and suddenly his palms were too sweaty and his heart was beating too fast. They could tell if he was lying, he was sure. Did he remember all the details? Had Vale called him, or had he simply appeared? What time had it been? How long had it lasted? He couldn’t remember. They would think he was lying if he didn’t get the details right. It was getting harder and harder to breathe, and his mouth wouldn’t seem to work, no matter how hard he tried to force the words out. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Dogma.” A soft, familiar voice sounded from off to his right. Dogma turned, latching onto it, using it to settle his breathing. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sir. Yes, sir?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>General Kenobi’s voice was even and soothing. “Start from the beginning, if you could. The first time it happened.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dogma took in a breath. “Yes, sir. I met General Vale during a training exercise here on Coruscant. General Skywalker was away, and he took temporary command of the battalion for the week.” Dogma started off slow, but the more he talked, the easier the words came out. Now that he was facing Kenobi, it was easier to pretend it was just the two of them, and that gave him the courage to continue. “On the first day, my squad botched one of the exercises. Later that night, Sergeant Kano told me the General wanted to see me in his quarters. I thought he wanted to talk about the exercise. I went, and we talked about the training like I thought, but that was when he started talking about other things.” Dogma moistened his lips. “He asked me if I always follow orders, even if I don’t like them or understand them. I said yes. Then he told me to take off all my armor. I was confused, but he reminded me that I said I always follow orders, and he was giving me an order. So I did. I undressed. Then…” He glanced at Kenobi. “How specific should I be, sir?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kenobi paused. “The more details you can give, the better.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, sir.” Dogma clutched his bucket a little tighter. “He forced me to perform oral sex on him. Then he raped me.” The word tasted sour on Dogma’s tongue, but he didn’t let it linger long enough to choke him. “That was the first time. He gave me explicit instructions. He said… You will return to my quarters at this time every night. You will not refuse. You will tell no one. And I did, sir. I didn’t say no, not really. I knew I had to obey his orders. But I didn’t want to.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dogma could see Kenobi’s expression waver for just a moment before his neutral mask slid back into place. “This occurred while you were still on Coruscant?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, sir. We found out that General Vale would be accompanying us on the campaign. The General told me our arrangement had changed. He wanted me to come whenever he called me. So he gave me access to a private comm channel where we could communicate.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The quiet rasp of a respirator sounded from Dogma’s left, and he turned to look at General Koon. “Do you still have access to that channel?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, sir. As far as I can tell, it was disabled.” Dogma swallowed thickly. It didn’t look good for him, he knew that, but it was the truth. “He used the channel to call for me while we were on board the ship. I had to come, no matter what I was doing. The only time he didn’t call for me was when we were planetside, but once we returned to the ship, the… arrangement continued.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Windu spoke up again. “And what about the night that you were attacked? What circumstances changed that would have caused him to commit such an act?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I said no, sir,” Dogma said, carefully piecing together that night as he spoke. There was a significant portion of Vale’s assaults that he did not remember, but this one had been burned into his memory forever. “I had never said no before. All I wanted to do was follow orders, sir. But he was hurting me. He had never done that before. I asked him to stop, to let me go, but he wouldn’t. He became angry. He told me I couldn’t refuse, that I was nothing, just… his to do whatever he wanted with. He beat me.” Dogma’s gaze slid to the floor. “He raped me twice. And then he threw me out.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Did you seek medical attention right away?” Kenobi asked, and Dogma shook his head. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t remember much after, sir. I remember going to bed. It was all… too much. I just wanted to rest.” The familiar overwhelming feeling filled his chest, and Dogma had to beat it down before he could continue. “I was taken to the medbay in the morning and treated there, sir.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m having trouble understanding why you didn’t bring this up to your chain of command when it first started happening,” Windu said, folding his hands in his lap. “Did you tell anyone? Did you speak to any other man in your platoon, or Captain Rex?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, sir,” Dogma said quietly. “Captain Rex didn’t know. I hid it from everyone.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But if you had knowledge of a crime that was being committed, why would you not come forward with this information?” This time, one of the Masters Dogma did not recognize spoke. He was a diminutive man, with pale skin and large ears, and he had a scar running through his left eye that caused his entire face to look puckered. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sir, at the time, I…” Dogma took a moment to gather himself. “I didn’t think anyone would believe me. General Vale ordered me not to tell anyone. It felt wrong to do what I did, but I didn’t know what else to do. I thought I was just following orders. I didn’t think it could be wrong if he was ordering me to do it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“If this went on for a period of months as you say it did, why is it that you’re coming forward now?” Windu asked, drawing Dogma’s attention back to him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It wasn’t my choice.” Dogma gritted his teeth and fought to keep his tone level. “Once Captain Rex discovered that General Vale was the one who attacked me, he brought the medical report to General Skywalker. I never wanted for any of this to happen. I just wanted it to stop. Sir.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Besides what Skywalker has presented to us today, do you have any other evidence that Vale is the one who attacked you?” Windu asked, eyebrows raised. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I think what Master Windu is trying to say is that we’re very sorry you were attacked.” General Shaak Ti’s calm voice drew Dogma to her shimmering blue image. “But the evidence that has been presented so far is circumstantial. It suggests that it’s possible Master Vale was the one who committed these crimes, but it hardly implicates him.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, sir. I have no other evidence to present to you.” Dogma exhaled shakily. “Other than my word, sir.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The Council will need time to review this report and speak with Master Vale,” Windu said. “Only then can we make our decision. Until that time, I ask that Dogma remain under the watch of the Coruscant Guard. Commander Fox will escort him.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Skywalker stepped forward, eyebrows knitted in confusion and anger. “Master Windu, I hardly think that’s fair. Dogma hasn’t done anything wrong.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I agree that this is the best course of action,” Kenobi said from his seat. “It would be best for him to remain in their custody for the time being for his own sake.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Skywalker clenched his jaw, visibly unhappy with the decision, but he nodded. “Yes, Masters. He’ll be available should you need to question him further.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dogma followed Skywalker out of the Council chambers, head spinning as he tried to comprehend what had just happened. “Am I being arrested, sir?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No,” Skywalker said, but his hesitation after made Dogma feel uneasy. “Commander Fox will escort you back to the Guard barracks until I send for you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Commander Fox stepped up and jerked his head. “Let’s go, trooper.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sir.” Rex put a hand up to stop Fox. “Is this necessary? Dogma could return to the 501st barracks with me. I’ll personally watch over him.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It wasn’t my decision, Rex.” Skywalker rubbed at his face. “The Council will want to make a decision quickly. This is only temporary.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rex glanced at Dogma, and he could see the apology written on his face. “Yes, sir. May I accompany him?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Skywalker shrugged. “I don’t see why not.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thank you, sir.” Rex nodded at Fox, and the three of them set off, the rest of the Guard following. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How was it?” Rex asked softly as Fox led them outside to the transport.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t think they believed me, sir,” Dogma admitted. They stepped on board the speeder and sat down. “They said all the evidence was circumstantial. What will happen to me if they decide not to punish General Vale?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t know.” Rex eyed Fox before turning his attention back to Dogma. “I said I would do my best to protect you, and I will.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I could be arrested for making a false accusation.” Dogma stared at the back of Fox’s bucket from where he sat in front of them. “That’s why they’re sending me with the Guard."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Dogma, you don’t know that,” Rex said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why are they doing this, then? To protect me from retaliation from General Vale? They should know if he really wanted to hurt me, a couple squads of clones wouldn’t stop him.” Dogma shook his head. “They aren’t doing this for my benefit, sir.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rex silently stared outside the transport, watching the buildings and skyscrapers fly by in a blur. “You didn’t do anything wrong. I was the one who insisted on bringing this information to General Skywalker. If anyone is punished, it should be me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dogma could hear the regret in his voice. “No, sir. You didn’t do anything wrong either. You were protecting your men.” He reached out a hesitant hand and placed it on Rex’s arm. “Thank you.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rex looked at him in surprise. “For what?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I was angry and embarrassed, and I took it out on you before,” Dogma confessed. “You were trying to help me. I couldn’t see it then. I felt betrayed. But… if you hadn’t come forward, you might have allowed General Vale to continue assaulting me. You’re a good man, sir. You never would’ve let that happen, even if it meant you would lose your command or be court-martialed. So thank you.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“If I had known…” Rex clenched his fists in anger. “I would have protected you. I should have protected you.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sir, I was the one who hid it from you. You didn’t do anything wrong,” Dogma insisted. “I should’ve told you.” He looked down into his lap. “I was too much of a coward.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No. I don’t believe that,” Rex said firmly. “I think you trusted the system that we are all asked to obey. I think you wanted to do the right thing. You wanted to do your duty and uphold the laws of the Republic. The system failed you, Dogma. They teach us that authority is absolute. They never teach us how to deal with disorder and corruption because they don’t want to believe it exists within our own ranks. That isn’t your fault.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The Council didn’t see it that way.” Dogma’s mouth twisted. “They asked why I didn’t come forward. Why I stayed quiet if I knew it was wrong. What was I supposed to say? The truth… the truth is that I was embarrassed and ashamed of myself, sir. Embarrassed that I’m dirty,” he spat. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Dogma,” Rex said in shock, “you have to know that isn’t true--”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Captain,” Fox interrupted, standing as their transport came to a halt. “This way.” He climbed out, and Dogma got up to follow quickly, thankful for the interruption. Fox led them through the hanger and down into the bowels of the barracks building. It looked more like a prison than a home, but then again, most berthing spaces did. At the end of a long hallway of dorms sat an unassuming room with tables, chairs, and a couch wedged in the corner. A few brothers that were off duty were lounging around in their blacks, playing cards or reading off datapads. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You can stay in here for the time being. I’ve been asked to remain with you until the Council calls for you again.” Fox finally removed his bucket, and Dogma was unsurprised to see that he looked as serious and stern as the rumors claimed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rex sat down at one of the tables. Dogma joined him. “I don’t understand why they insisted on doing this.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Those are my orders, Captain,” Fox said stiffly. “It seems General Skywalker’s special treatment doesn’t extend past you.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rex narrowed his eyes. “You have something to say, </span>
  <em>
    <span>sir?” </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Fox sniffed. “I’ll be outside if you need me.” He shoved his bucket back on his head and turned crisply on his heel. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What a </span>
  <em>
    <span>chakaar,” </span>
  </em>
  <span>Dogma muttered, and laughter rose up from the group of brothers in the corner. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You said it, brother!” one of them yelled, and Dogma cracked a small smile. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Old Foxy can suck my </span>
  <em>
    <span>gett’se. </span>
  </em>
  <span>He gave me extra duty for being on time to my post. On time! He said I should’ve been fifteen minutes early!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Another brother piped up from beside him. “You think that’s bad? He made me clean all the ‘freshers in the barracks after I took an extra minute on my shower.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“A whole extra minute? You kriffing </span>
  <em>
    <span>shabuir, </span>
  </em>
  <span>don’t you know you could be court-martialed for that?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Kriff off, </span>
  <em>
    <span>vod.” </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Rex lowered his voice. “Maybe the Corrie brothers aren’t too bad, huh?” He winked. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dogma chuckled and leaned back. There was no telling how long they would have to wait, so he figured he could at least get comfortable. “Maybe not.” </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Before everyone flames Fox: he wasn't told the nature of the crime or the severity. Yes, he's an asshole, but he actually hasn't been pulled into the loop (yet).</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Chapter 11</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>The circle of masters remained silent as Vale entered the chambers, robe trailing behind him and rustling quietly with every step. From the expressions on their faces, Vale knew many of them had already made up their minds on the matter, but that did not worry him. Though he was not privy to the clone’s testimony, he could not imagine anything he had to say would be more compelling than the words of not just a Jedi Master, but a friend. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Vale had a personal relationship with many of the Masters on the Council. Master Windu was an old friend, a man Vale had known since he was a youngling, a man who had personally taught and mentored him. Doubt was a powerful creature, and Vale was relying on it to fog the Council’s minds as they weighed the evidence in front of them. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Master Vale,” Windu greeted. “Do you know why you have been called before us today?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Vale folded his hands in front of himself and scanned the faces of the Masters, making eye contact with each of them before moving on. “I know allegations have been brought against me by one of the troopers, Master Windu, but I must be honest. I haven’t the faintest inkling of what they could possibly be in regards to.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Windu considered him for a moment, and then he gestured towards the far end of the chambers. “Skywalker, if you will.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Skywalker stepped up next to Vale and began to read from his datapad. “Trooper Dogma has recently brought evidence of sexual assault by Master Vale extending over a period of approximately two months. The charges against Master Vale include sexual assault of a person under his command and abuse of authority.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What do you have to say regarding these charges?” Windu asked when Skywalker had finished. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Master Windu, these allegations come as quite the shock to me,” Vale said, shaking his head slightly. “The trooper in question… Dogma, was it? I’ve met him before, but only in a professional capacity. I have no knowledge of why he would want to bring false claims against me.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The Council would not have asked you here if all we had to consider were claims.” Windu nodded at Skywalker to continue. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Trooper Dogma testified that he was first sexually assaulted by Master Vale on the first night of training that occurred on Coruscant approximately two months ago,” Skywalker read. His voice was as even and calm as it could be considering the circumstances, but Vale could detect the tiniest tremor of anger threading through his words. Skywalker was always so reckless and emotional. “He was ordered to perform oral sex on Master Vale, and he was also ordered to engage in sexual intercourse against his will. From that point on, Trooper Dogma claims that Master Vale ordered him to return to his quarters every night, where he would be forced to perform sexual acts on Master Vale as well as engage in sexual intercourse. This continued until the night in question, when Trooper Dogma attempted to reject Master Vale’s advances. He was subsequently beaten and raped for his refusal.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The words didn’t sound like they had been written by Skywalker. Vale suspected Kenobi may have had a hand in it, but that was not surprising. The two were close. Kenobi was young and inexperienced, so Vale doubted he would have any significant sway on the Council. He was the least of Vale’s concerns. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“While I’m incredibly disheartened to hear a trooper previously under my command may have been attacked in such a brutal manner, I must express my surprise that he has named me as the perpetrator,” Vale said, his demeanor cool and collected. “I had previously thought we had an established working relationship. I try to be respectful and professional with all the troopers under my command.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Evidence from that night was discovered that suggested Dogma was near your quarters during the time of the attack,” Kenobi said from Vale’s right, and he turned to face him. “There was blood on the walls near your quarters, and Trooper Dogma was spotted there around the time of the attack. Can you explain that?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Vale’s mouth twitched when Kenobi questioned him so brazenly, but he remained calm and neutral. Kenobi was smart, and somehow he had weaseled his way into the Council at a young age, but Vale would not allow himself to be interrogated by such an arrogant, aloof, audacious witling.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Master Kenobi, I’m afraid I cannot,” Vale replied smoothly. “I was in my quarters all night. I had no contact with Trooper Dogma, nor was I privy to his whereabouts. On the night in question, I stayed up reviewing reports. I had some tea and a late snack. I meditated. Then I went to bed. I had no knowledge of any attack.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Plo Koon spoke up next. “I’m curious about the marks that were found on Trooper Dogma’s neck.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Vale frowned. “Master Koon, you’ll forgive me if I am unaware of such marks.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Trooper Dogma had rash-like spots on his neck that seemed to indicate he was Force choked,” Skywalker interjected, looking at his datapad. “The medic that examined him agreed with this conclusion. He had no bruising, but the swelling on his neck combined with the marks suggested use of the Force.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That seems hardly conclusive. I’m not a medic myself, but I would think there would be other explanations for such marks.” Vale paused. “Was this a clone medic?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It was.” Skywalker narrowed his eyes. “Why does that matter?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I believe it makes all the difference. Why would Trooper Dogma spread such slanderous lies? Perhaps for the attention, or perhaps to elevate his own status. Whatever the case may be, we can’t rule out the possibility that the other clones may be helping him for their own benefit,” Vale suggested, shrugging his shoulders offhandedly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I believe it’s our job to draw conclusions and your job to answer questions,” Windu said, and Vale could detect a hint of ice in his voice. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“My apologies, Master Windu. I am simply baffled by these accusations. I wish I could offer you insight into why Trooper Dogma would wish to slander my reputation, but I cannot.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So you deny having contact with Trooper Dogma on the night in question?” Kenobi asked. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The only contact I had with Trooper Dogma was in a group setting,” Vale replied. “Other than two separate incidents in which I asked him to come to my quarters to discuss training exercises. On the night in question, I remained in my quarters and I had no contact with Trooper Dogma.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Had you noticed Trooper Dogma acting strangely or inappropriately towards you while he was under your command?” Windu asked. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well…” Vale paused, giving an air of consideration of the question. “My relationship with the troops always remains strictly professional, but it’s not uncommon that a few may become more attached as a working relationship develops. Trooper Dogma did seek me out on multiple occasions in private areas to discuss various issues. In my guidance of his leadership skills during training, perhaps he incorrectly assumed I was singling him out. I certainly don’t think my actions ever suggested anything inappropriate, but he may have misinterpreted my attempt at mentorship.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hold on,” Skywalker cut in. The death glare Windu sent in his direction could not deter him from pressing on. “I know this trooper. Captain Rex knows this trooper. This doesn’t sound like Dogma at all.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Skywalker,” Windu said sternly. “This is not the time. The Council is prepared to hear out Master Vale. You can exit the chambers if you don’t feel like you can remain impartial.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Skywalker clenched his jaw, nostrils flaring in frustration. “Master Windu, how can you ask me to remain impartial when one of my men was brutally assaulted? I understand giving Master Vale a fair chance to defend himself, but this is outrageous. He’s making things up now.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Anakin.” Obi-Wan held out a calming hand. “That is not your determination to make. Nothing has been decided yet.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know what my determination would be,” Skywalker spat. His mouth twisted in disgust when he regarded Vale. “You’re defending a rapist. I won’t be part of this.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Heard enough, we have.” The sound of Yoda’s voice drew all of their attention to him. “Exit the chambers, both of you will. Discuss this, we must. Decide the fate of Trooper Dogma and Master Vale, we shall.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Both of you will wait outside while we deliberate. We’ll call you and Trooper Dogma when the decision has been made,” Windu said. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Skywalker huffed and turned, stalking out of the chambers with barely-contained rage simmering underneath the blank wall he had erected to contain his emotion. Vale glided after him, hands tucked into the fabric of his robe. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Skywalker.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I have nothing to say to you,” Skywalker said disdainfully. “I know what you did. And I know you think you’ll get away with it.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re so caught up in emotion that you can hardly see the reality of the situation.” Vale stood in front of Skywalker and rolled back his shoulders with a sigh. “It doesn’t matter whether I did or did not do it. Trooper Dogma is property of the Republic, equivalent to a weapon. Would we be here if I had destroyed a blaster in fit of rage, or maybe a tank? He’s a clone. They’re made to be used as we see fit. You can’t possibly think that the life of one clone matters more than a Jedi Master.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Skywalker’s mechanical hand creaked as he balled it into a fist. “You did it. I had my doubts before, but not anymore.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Believe what you will. You made a mistake coming forward with this, Skywalker. One you’ll come to regret.” Vale held Skywalker’s gaze for several seconds before he turned to walk away. Behind him, he could feel Skywalker’s cloud of vile hatred swell, and he smiled. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>*** </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Would you quit tapping?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kix glanced up from his datapad, irritated. Unlike the majority of the men of the 501st battalion, he remained behind in the barracks even though it was gorgeous weather on Coruscant for day drinking and hitting the strip. Only Kix, Hardcase, and Tup stayed behind, anxious to hear the results of Dogma’s trial. It had already been over six hours since Dogma and Captain Rex had left for the Temple, with still no word. They were all growing more restless by the minute. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sorry,” Hardcase muttered, his hand going still where it rested against the frame of the rack. They were all crammed up in Kix’s bottom bunk while they waited on a comm from Dogma. Jesse, Echo, and Fives had elected to grab a drink as a distraction, but the rest found themselves unable to leave for fear of missing any pertinent information. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tup leaned his head back. “Do you think it’s a good sign or a bad sign that they’re taking this long?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kix hummed noncommittally. “Could be good. They’re considering all the evidence. Could also be bad if they’re listening to all the bantha shit Vale is likely feeding them.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Come on, boys.” Hardcase exhaled. “We already know what’s going to happen.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kix shot him a look. “I hope you didn’t have that attitude with Dogma earlier.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Of course I didn’t. He knows I believe in him. That doesn’t mean the Council will. We wouldn’t turn on one of our own,” Hardcase pointed out. “What makes you think they will?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I would turn on a brother if I knew he was a rapist,” Kix said firmly. “I don’t care who it is. It’s despicable.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I think we can all agree with that. But a brother didn’t do this. A Jedi did,” Tup said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hardcase flopped back and covered his face with his arm. “But we can’t prove it. Vale’s probably going to deflect the blame back on one of us. And then what’s going to happen to Dogma? Best case scenario, they brush it under the rug. Worst case? Hell, they could send him back to Kamino for reconditioning. All because of what that </span>
  <em>
    <span>shabuir </span>
  </em>
  <span>did.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Even if it was a brother, they could never prove which one of us it was,” Tup mused. “Same face, same voice, same DNA. Makes you wonder if it happens and no one reports it. What’s the use if this is the result?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It does happen.” Kix stared down at his datapad, but he wasn’t reading the words on the screen. “I’ve seen it happen. But you’re right. It never gets reported. Technically we’re supposed to if we know about it, but most of the time the brother’s too embarrassed to even talk about it. That’s only if they seek medical treatment. They know nothing would ever come of it. Even good men like Captain Rex can only do so much.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Same face, same voice, same DNA,” Tup repeated softly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But not Vale.” Hardcase resumed tapping his fingers against the frame of the rack absentmindedly. “He’s not a brother.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kix squinted over at Hardcase. “What do you mean?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, Tup was talking about DNA,” Hardcase said slowly. “That would be pretty incriminating evidence. That’s how it always works on those holo crime shows, anyway. They find blood at the scene or on the body and that’s how they get ‘em.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kix grimaced. “Kriff. I wasn’t even thinking about collecting evidence at the time. I was just trying to go as fast as possible so I wouldn’t make Dogma uncomfortable. He was already in so much pain. I didn’t want to make things worse.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey.” Hardcase hit his boot against Kix’s leg. “You took care of Dogma. You did what you needed to do. It’s not like you could’ve known.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I guess not. At the time, I still assumed it was a brother. Who else could it have been? We hardly have any nat born officers, and Dogma was found in the barracks with his clothes all torn up, so I assumed…” Kix trailed off, mouth open slightly in shock.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tup raised his eyebrows. “You assumed what?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I assumed it was a brother, so I didn’t think about collecting evidence. But I took the clothes he was wearing. I put them in a bag, and I put them away. I figured I would throw them away later if he wanted me to, but I didn’t know if he would want them, so I just stashed them in the room,” Kix said in a rush, eyes growing wide in realization. “I meant to have them washed, but I forgot. With everything else going on…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hardcase sat up quickly. “You’re saying the clothes are still there? And they could have evidence?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t know.” Kix sat up from the bunk and grabbed his helmet. “But I’m going to find out.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We’ll take a transport back to the ship,” Tup said, half-jogging alongside the brothers as they hurried to the hanger. “It has to still be there. It has to be.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What if they’ve already made a decision?” Hardcase worried. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“They haven’t yet. We still have time. Sir!” Kix called across the hanger. He rushed over to Hawk, who was just climbing out of the cockpit of one of the smaller transports. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hawk took a step back, startled by Kix’s agitated state. “Everything alright, Kix?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We need to go back up to the </span>
  <em>
    <span>Resolute.</span>
  </em>
  <span> It’s an emergency.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hawk took off his bucket. “Sorry boys, no joy rides. I’m just transporting supplies.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Please.” Kix reached out and grabbed his arm, hoping to impress upon Hawk the severity of the situation. “I have to get back on that ship. It’s about Dogma’s trial. There may be evidence… I can’t explain now. But I have to get back on board that ship.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hawk’s face hardened when Kix mentioned Dogma’s name. Like the majority of the 501st, he had heard about Dogma’s situation, and he had been just as outraged and disgusted as they all were. “It’s for Dogma?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It might be his only chance,” Hardcase said seriously.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hawk shoved his bucket back on his head. “Get in. I’ll bring you up with the next shipment.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kix sighed in relief. “Thank you, sir. Thank you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The three of them boarded Hawk’s transport just as the last crates were being loaded. Grabbing onto the overhead handles, the three of them huddled together as Hawk took off. There was no telling if they were already too late, but if there was even a chance to turn the tide of the investigation, it was worth trying. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The moment Hawk landed in the hanger of the </span>
  <em>
    <span>Resolute,</span>
  </em>
  <span> the three took off for the medbay. It was deserted save for a few medical droids and some maintenance clones on restocking duty. Kix tore through the emergency triage area, dodging crates and brothers alike, and slapped the button to open up the examination room where Dogma had been staying. It was dark and empty, just as they had left it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kix fell to his knees and started slamming open cabinets. “It’s gotta be in here, I know I put it in here,” he muttered to himself as he tossed out boxes of supplies. “Kriffing hell, where is the--” Kix’s hand landed on something soft, and he pulled it out with a triumphant grin. “I got it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hardcase and Tup followed him as he sprinted out the door to one of the consoles. “So what’re you going to do with it?” Hardcase asked. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Test the DNA.” Kix pulled out the clothing, searching for the shorts he knew Dogma had been wearing. They were sure to have evidence on them. “Semen has DNA. If we test it, we can prove it wasn’t a brother.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Still doesn’t prove it was Vale.” Tup crossed his arms over his chest as he watched Kix take a sample and scrape it into a test tube. “They’ll say it was one of the nat borns.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“They can’t. Because Jedi DNA is special.” Kix jammed the tube into the test slot and entered the sequence to process it. “We learned about it briefly on Kamino. All living things have a special type of organism that lives inside us, including clones, but Jedi have a higher concentration.” He tapped his foot anxiously as the results started to filter in. His face split into a massive grin, and he jammed his finger onto the screen. “Midi-chlorians.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hardcase’s face scrunched up. “Midi-what?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kix sighed impatiently. “Force users have a higher concentration of midi-chlorians than any other living being. Look. This count is way higher than it would be if it were a brother or a nat born officer. Whoever did this was a Jedi. And you can bet it wasn’t General Skywalker.” Kix downloaded the results onto a datapad and snatched it up. “I have to bring this to the General.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Comm him,” Hardcase said, nudging Kix. “They could already be making their decision.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ll comm him on the way.” Kix cursed softly as they started jogging back to the hanger. “I’m so going to get court-martialed for this.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“For what?” Tup asked, dodging a med droid in his way. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kix looked at them grimly and clutched the datapad a little tighter. “I’m bringing this straight to the Council.”</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>For everyone wondering: Yes, the tags did change! The story as a whole has not changed (though parts of chapters 4, 6, and 9 were partially modified). Ultimately, I decided the story I wanted to tell was one of brotherhood, and that's why I changed the relationship tags.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Chapter 12</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Commander Fox came to fetch Dogma and Rex when it was time. </p><p>Many hours had passed since they had set foot in the Council chambers. Coruscant’s sun had begun its slow descent below the horizon, and its last fading rays were shining over the tops of the tallest skyscrapers by the time they arrived back at the Temple. Skywalker intercepted them at dock. His face was made of stone, and there was something about the look in his eyes that chilled Dogma to the bone. </p><p>“The Council has made their decision. They’ve asked Dogma and Master Vale to appear in the chambers while they make the announcement,” Skywalker told Rex as they walked side by side. Dogma trailed just behind them. </p><p>“Sir, I should be there,” Rex said firmly. “He’s one of my men. If there are consequences, I should be present.”</p><p>“You can stand with him, Rex,” Skywalker assured him. “But let me do the talking.” Rex hesitated, but he slowly nodded. </p><p>“Yes, sir.” </p><p>Fox and his guard took their places outside the chamber doors while Rex and Dogma followed Skywalker in. The Masters were already seated, and Vale stood in the middle of the room, looking tranquil and placid. Dogma inched incrementally closer to Rex when they came to stand near Vale, and he was grateful to note that the captain placed himself firmly between Dogma and the Jedi.</p><p>General Windu broke the heavy curtain of silence separating the Council from the men standing before them. “The Council has taken time to deliberate all the evidence presented to us today. This decision did not come lightly. We considered not only what was best for the trooper in question, but also the Order, and the GAR as a whole.” He sat up straighter and took the time to look each of them in the eyes individually. “All of us were deeply disturbed by the report of violence against a trooper of this kind. There is no doubt that a heinous crime was committed. However, the Council feels that the evidence gathered by Skywalker and Captain Rex was inconclusive. Without concrete evidence to back up Trooper Dogma’s testimony, the Council feels it would be erroneous to implicate Master Vale in such a case.” </p><p>Having anticipated an outburst, Windu paused at the exact moment Skywalker opened his mouth. </p><p>“So he gets away with it.” </p><p>“We are simply stating that at this time, we can’t conclusively determine who the perpetrator is,” Windu said calmly, his steely gaze boring into Skywalker’s. “We are prepared to transfer Master Vale to a different battalion to prevent further issues.”</p><p>Dogma’s shoulders slumped under the weight of Windu’s statement. His body was weary, too exhausted to hold him up anymore, and he would have fallen if it weren’t for Rex’s solid hand coming to rest on his back. Skywalker was still arguing with Windu; General Kenobi was trying to calm him now, but Skywalker was near yelling. Vale stood in the middle of it all, that awful smugness hanging around his loose, relaxed stance, and all Dogma wanted to do was turn and run like he should have the very first time Vale had forced himself into him. </p><p>“Anakin, the Council has made a decision--”</p><p>“The wrong decision.” Anakin shook his head. “I know it’s wrong. You know it’s wrong. A man under my command was assaulted, and I’m not going to just let this slide.” </p><p>Vale sighed and clasped his hands behind his back. “Knight Skywalker, I’m frankly disappointed that you’ve allowed your emotions to cloud your judgement. Perhaps some meditation would--” </p><p>Anakin jabbed his finger in Vale’s direction, eyes firey and nostrils flaring. “You’ll stay out of this if you know what’s good for you.” </p><p>“Threats are unbecoming of you, Skywalker.”</p><p>“Master Windu, please, let’s regain order--”</p><p>“We can’t have order until you all start to take this seriously!” </p><p>“Anakin, you need to calm yourself.” </p><p>“I AM calm!” </p><p>All voices were suddenly silenced when the chamber doors slammed open. Fox stepped inside, clutching a datapad, and three troopers in 501st blue were crowded around him. </p><p>“Commander Fox.” Windu rose from his seat. “This is a private meeting. Whatever you need can wait.” </p><p>“I’m afraid it can’t, sir.” Fox crossed the room and extended the datapad to Skywalker, who was nearest to him. “There’s new evidence for you to review.” </p><p>Skywalker’s eyes scanned the pad, and he inhaled sharply when they fell upon the last lines of information. “Master Windu. I have a feeling this may change your mind about the decision.” </p><p>Windu waved his hand. “Fox, take your men outside. We’ll review the evidence as we see fit. Skywalker--”</p><p>“No,” Skywalker interrupted. “Kix, you stay.” The others filed out and Kix stepped forward, removing his bucket as he did so. </p><p>“Sir?” </p><p>“Explain this report to the Council.” Skywalker handed the datapad back to him. “Masters, this is Medic Kix. He’s the one who initially examined Dogma.” </p><p>“Right. Yes, sir.” Kix’s eyes darted around, nervous and unsure, until they landed on Rex. He squared his shoulders and looked at Windu confidently. “Sir, I was speaking with a few of my fellow troopers about the case when I realized there was still evidence that I hadn’t given to Captain Rex. When I first examined Dogma, I wasn’t thinking much about collecting evidence, just helping my patient. But then I remembered that I had kept Dogma’s clothes and put them in a bag for him, and I thought there might be something there that could help the case. There was seminal DNA on the clothes. I tested it. The full report is on this datapad, but the part I wanted to draw your attention to is the midichlorian count. It’s close to fifteen thousand. Nat borns and clones are nowhere near that high, sir. Only the Jedi are.”</p><p>In an instant, the mood of the room changed. All eyes were trained on Vale, whose expression was cold and hard. </p><p>“This is absolutely preposterous. The lies of this trooper and his co-conspirators have gone far enough. I propose that Medic Kix be dismissed with the harshest of reprimands, along with Trooper Dogma and Captain--”</p><p>“Master Vale,” Windu said sharply. “I think we’ve heard enough from you today.”</p><p>“Master Windu, surely you must question the authenticity of these claims as I do,” Vale said incredulously. “This entire charade has been utterly ridiculous. I’m a patient man, but this has gone far beyond what should be considered acceptable.”</p><p>Windu narrowed his eyes. “This is no longer about testimony or claims. That is incontrovertible proof. Can you offer another explanation as to why your semen would be on Trooper Dogma’s clothing?”</p><p>Vale clenched his fists at his side. “I won’t allow myself to be subject to this kind of questioning. They’re clones. All of this supposed evidence they brought forward could easily be fabricated to tarnish my reputation.”</p><p>“Why?” </p><p>“What?” Vale snarled, turning on his heel to address the person in question. </p><p>“I’m simply wondering why you feel so strongly that these clones are lying to frame you,” General Shaak Ti said calmly. “It seems to me that there is little motive for them to do such a thing. Trooper Dogma sacrificed his own reputation in order to come forward with this information. Why would he open himself up to such scrutiny when, as far as he knew, the evidence was thin and the likelihood of the perpetrator being punished was low?”</p><p>“It isn’t my job to figure that out,” Vale growled. “The midichlorian count proves nothing.”</p><p>“Actually, I find the evidence quite compelling,” General Kenobi spoke up, crossing his arms over his chest. “The only two male Jedi aboard the <em> Resolute </em> at the time of the assault were Anakin and Master Vale. It’s well-known that Anakin’s midichlroian count is over twenty thousand. If Master Vale wishes to confirm that it is in fact his DNA, he would only need to offer a blood sample.”</p><p>“I will do no such thing. I resent these charges and this attack on me,” Vale spat. “I came here in good faith, but I will no longer stand to hear such blatant lies being taken seriously.” He stormed over to the doors, but with a quick press of a button on Windu’s commlink, Fox and his squad appeared.</p><p>Fox’s hand was on his weapon as he addressed Windu. “Sir?”</p><p>“Place Master Vale under arrest and bring him to the Republic Center for Military Operations to await trial,” Windu said, nodding at Fox. The commander stepped forward, shock cuffs in his hands. </p><p>“It’s time to go.” Disdain dripped from Fox’s words. <em> “Sir.” </em></p><p>“Have you all gone mad?” Vale’s voice was rising, nearly hysterical as Fox’s men cornered him, their weapons at the ready. “He’s a clone! They’re science projects, test tube soldiers. Bought and paid by the Republic. How dare you sit there and pretend that your crimes are no less vile than mine? As if you all don’t know as well as I do that we consider them property? If I’m guilty, so are all of you!” His fingers twitched towards his lightsaber, but half a dozen Masters had already risen to their feet. </p><p>“I wouldn’t do that if I were you,” Kenobi said, standing side by side with Skywalker. Vale looked around wildly, a trapped animal. </p><p>“All if you are guilty. I know you feel the same way I do, you just won’t admit it.” Vale continued backing up as the shock troopers descended on him, but he had little space left. “How can you point fingers at me and say I’m the monster when your hands have been blackened as mine have? You’re all hypocrites!” </p><p>“Vale.” Anakin’s hand rested on his hip, but he didn’t go for his lightsaber yet. “It’s over. It’s done. We know what you did. Give it up.” </p><p>“It doesn’t matter what I did.” Vale’s chest heaved with the force of his breaths. “He’s nothing. He’s property. He’s just a weapon, no more significant than a piece of ordnance.” </p><p>“And you’re a rapist,” Skywalker fired back. Vale recoiled at the word, and when his attention was momentarily focused on Skywalker, Fox made a move to disarm him. </p><p>On instinct, Vale lashed out, and Fox fell back onto the hard floor with a resounding <em> crack. </em> That was all the excuse Skywalker needed to attack. Lightsabers were hardly necessary; Skywalker felled Vale with a hard, satisfying punch to the stomach, then three more to the face. Kenobi quickly retrieved Vale’s weapon before he could think to use it again, and the guards were able to wrestle a pair of cuffs onto him. </p><p>“I’ll accompany you.” Skywalker gripped Vale’s bicep tightly and dragged him along with all the grace and gentleness of a wild cat hauling its prey by the neck. Fox, who was dazed but otherwise unharmed, marched after him with his guards. The Council doors shut behind them with an air of finality. </p><p>Dogma watched the entire scene from behind Rex, who had instinctively placed himself in front when the situation started to go south. Once Vale was gone, and he, Kix, and Rex were left alone in the middle of the chambers, Kenobi was the one to step up and tidy the mess. </p><p>“Captain Rex.” Kenobi took them aside, leading them away as the rest of the Masters murmured among themselves. “Take your men back to the barracks. The Council will handle the matter from here.” </p><p>Rex stiffened and nodded. “Yes, sir.” He turned and gently took Dogma’s arm. “Let’s go.”</p><p>Dogma left the chambers in a daze. He hardly remembered anything besides Rex’s steady hand and Kix’s strong presence by his side, and it was not until they were outside the room that he took his first true breath since they had entered. Hardcase and Tup rushed forward as soon as they saw them. </p><p>“Dogma. Hey. Oh--” Hardcase caught Dogma as he stumbled, wrapping his arms around him when he felt how weak he was. “It’s alright. It’s me.” </p><p>Dogma clung to Hardcase, his eyes squeezed shut as he pressed his face into his neck. “Fuck,” he gasped, gathering Hardcase’s strength so he could pull himself together. “Sir.” He pulled back and looked at Rex, eyes wide and entirely too vulnerable. “What happens now?” </p><p>Rex ran a hand over his stubbly blond hair. “It’s over,” he said simply. “I can’t say for sure what the Council will do, but that was pretty damning evidence.” </p><p>Kix closed his eyes in relief and grinned when Tup thumped him on the back. “We got him.” </p><p>“You got him, brother.” Tup shook Kix’s shoulder. “You got him.” </p><p>“Kix.” Dogma stepped forward and stopped for a moment, head swimming with emotions. </p><p>“Hey. Look.” Kix exhaled. “I’m sorry I couldn’t come forward sooner. I should’ve realized. If I had, maybe you wouldn’t have had to testify.” </p><p>“Kix.” Dogma held up a hand. “Thank you.” </p><p>Kix blinked. “Of course. Well, you’re my brother. I’m just glad I could help.” </p><p>Dogma stepped forward and pulled Kix into his arms. He had never been very tactile, not like the rest of his brothers, but lately he had discovered just how healing a brother’s touch could be. Kix patted him on the back and gave him a tight squeeze before letting go. </p><p>“We can go back to the barracks now,” Rex told Dogma, steering them all in the direction of the dock. “If that’s what you want.” </p><p>“Yes.” Dogma stood at the edge of the dock and watched the last few rays of light dip below Coruscant’s horizon. “Let’s go home.” </p><p>***</p><p>“We haven’t done this since we were cadets!” </p><p>“Quit being such a mood killer and help me with the damn blankets, Fives.” </p><p>“I’m helping, I’m helping! You think Captain Rex will freak out?” </p><p>“Eh, no more than he usually does when he sees the state of the barracks.” </p><p>Echo stood back, hands on his hips as he surveyed his handiwork. “What do we think, boys?” </p><p>“Let’s test it out.” Jesse shucked off his armor as quickly as he could and launched himself into the nest of mattresses, pillows, and blankets they had so carefully constructed in the middle of the barracks. “Oh, that’s real nice. Well, I know where I’m sleeping. What about you guys?” Jesse smirked and stretched out. </p><p>“Move over, <em> di’kut.” </em> Kix wiggled his way in, elbowing Jesse in the ribs as he got comfortable. “Are you all coming?” </p><p>One by one, the brothers piled on, fluffing pillows, shoving limbs around, and making space with their elbows where they could. Kix and Jesse found themselves surrounded by Fives, Echo, and about a dozen other brothers who made their way in. Sleeping in piles like this wasn’t unheard of, but it generally wasn’t practiced among older clones. Tonight, Torrent Company had decided to do away with that bantha shit and reinstate the practice. </p><p>Tup laughed when he entered the barracks and saw the state of their sleeping arrangement. “Oh, Rex is going to kill you if you don’t clean this up before inspection.” </p><p>Hardcase and Dogma, who were right behind him, stopped short when they saw the mess. Visibly excited, Hardcase started towards the pile of mattresses, but looked back at Dogma before he joined.</p><p>“You coming?”</p><p>Dogma rocked on the balls of his feet as he considered it. “I can find a bunk--”</p><p>“Come on,<em> vod’ika!” </em> Fives encouraged, scooting to make room. As soon as Dogma approached the pile, he found himself being pulled down, and he landed with his head on Fives’ chest and his legs sprawled over Kix. Tup was a warm, soothing presence against his back. Hardcase was somewhere in the mess, though Dogma couldn’t see him. </p><p>Dogma’s head rose and fell with Fives’ steady breathing, and he could feel the vibrations when his brother spoke. “Hanging in there?”</p><p>Closing his eyes, Dogma breathed in the comforting presence of his brothers, allowing it to subdue the anxiety rising in his chest. In all this time, he had never been asked to join a communal sleeping pile. It was strangely vulnerable, and at the same time, he had never felt more secure. </p><p>“I’m trying.”</p><p>“You know, everyone respects what you did. If it weren't for you, he would've gotten away with all that <em>osik.”</em></p><p>Dogma turned his head to look up at Jesse. “What do you mean?”</p><p>“I was talking to some of the boys from the 212th while we were getting drinks. Turns out they worked with that <em> shabuir </em>awhile back,” Jesse said, propping his head up on his hand. </p><p>Dogma stared at Jesse in shock. “There... were others?”</p><p>“Yeah. And if you hadn’t come forward, he would’ve done it to somebody else. And nobody would’ve cared. Cause we’re just clones, right? But you stopped him.” Jesse reached out and patted Dogma’s shoulder. <em> “Kandosii, vod’ika.” </em></p><p><em> “Verd ori’shya beskar’gam,” </em> Tup whispered quietly in Dogma’s ear, placing his hand on Dogma’s head. “You proved him wrong, didn’t you? You’re brave, and smart, and strong. Everything he said you weren’t. But you were, all along. You always were.”</p><p>Overcome with emotion, Dogma dropped his head and let out a quiet, choked noise. Fives didn’t comment when he felt warm wetness seeping into his skin through his shirt. Instead, he put his arm around Dogma's shaking shoulders, and the rest of the brothers curled around them in silent solidarity.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Kandosii - "Well done"<br/>Verd ori'shya beskar'gam. - "A warrior is more than his armor"</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. Chapter 13</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Additional warnings: This chapter features two characters discussing sexual assault in slightly more detail, which I feel compelled to mention in case this is triggering. It's pretty brief, and it is not graphic.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“Ready?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dogma glanced over at Tup and managed a small smile for his sake. “I’m fine. Let’s go.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Together, they stepped into the mess hall, and Dogma’s senses were immediately assaulted with the everyday chaos of battalion life. Hundreds of men were already packed in at the long tables running the length of the hall, and still dozens more were waiting in line for the meager rations they were allotted. Coruscant chow was the best around, but still slop compared to what the officers and Jedi got to eat. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dogma hadn’t been around this many brothers since the emotional whirlwind of the attack and his trial. He wasn’t naive. The news of Dogma’s attack and Vale’s arrest had already bled out through enough sources that it had spread through both the 501st and the 212th. Trying to keep a secret in the GAR was like trying to keep water prisoner in the palm of one’s hand. Try as one might, there would always be a crack for it to slip through, and once it did, there was no stopping it from making a mess. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dozens of eyes burned holes in Dogma’s back as he walked alongside Tup and got in line. Kind, perceptive, friendly Tup chose to throw his arm around Dogma’s shoulders in a casual manner as they inched forward in line, talking about this or that, things Dogma didn’t care much for and could easily tune out. Still, the chatter helped distract him from the anxiety of wearing his shame out in public for the first time, and Tup knew it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ten minutes later, they were through the line and Dogma was breathing a little easier. He had gotten a few funny looks, but no one had said anything to him, so he felt a little childish for thinking this was such a big deal. Tup nudged him in the direction of one of the tables when Dogma’s feet stopped to consider where he should sit. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“C’mon, over here. Hey, there’s Fives.” Tup held up a hand in acknowledgement when Fives waved them down. Both Dogma and Tup made their way over to where their brothers sat. Tup slid in next to Fives, and Dogma took his other side, awkwardly hanging onto the edge of the bench. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey, Tup. We were just getting a group together to go to 79s tonight,” Jesse piped up from across the table. “You in?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hell yes, brother.” Tup grinned. “You think I’d miss out?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Of course not.” Jesse laughed and leaned in. “There better not be a repeat of last time. If the Corrie boys have to pick our drunk asses up again, we’ll never hear the end of it.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Aw, that wasn’t as bad as they made it out to be.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You puked on a waitress!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Alright, that part was bad.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dogma mindlessly pushed slivers of meat and mashed root vegetables around his plate as he listened to his brothers’ banter. He used to enjoy tagging along on those drinking excursions, but just a day after testifying in front of the Jedi Council, showing his face in public was as shameful as it was disconcerting.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Dogma, how about you? You coming?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dogma looked up in surprise when his name was mentioned and dropped his fork. His brothers were looking at him expectantly. “You want me to?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Of course,” Echo said, like it was obvious. “The others are getting hammered, but I’m just going to have a drink or two. They need us around, yeah? The responsible ones?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Responsible?” Fives huffed out a laugh. “You met me shot for shot of that nasty Corellian whiskey that night at the seedy little bar in the lower levels. We both blacked out and ended up in an alley with our pants down and our pockets empty of credits. You want to talk about responsible?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Alright, alright.” Echo shoved Fives to get him to shut up. “I said I’m being responsible tonight, not that I’m always responsible.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ll come.” Dogma’s quiet voice cut through Fives and Echo’s chatter. “I guess someone has to make sure you all get back safe.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hardcase leaned across Tup to give Dogma a firm pat on the back. “That’s right, </span>
  <em>
    <span>vod. </span>
  </em>
  <span>I’ll buy your first round.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Drinks are on Hardcase?” Jesse let out a small whoop, and Hardcase snorted. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I said </span>
  <em>
    <span>his</span>
  </em>
  <span> first round is on me, not yours. Go mooch off somebody else. Not my fault you spend all your credits on two-credit hookers.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jesse made an offended noise. “I’ve never paid for sex. I can’t say the same for all of you. Fives, remember when that Togruta chick came up to you, and you didn’t know she was a--”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Excuse me?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dogma was drawn out of the conversation by a voice behind him. He turned, abandoning his plate of mush to address the shiny behind him. “Yes?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re Dogma, right?” The shiny was clutching his bucket tightly between his hands. His face was pinched like it physically pained him to let his next words out, but he did anyway. “Can we talk?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You want to talk to me?” Dogma couldn’t hide the surprise in his voice. He was practically invisible among most of the brothers outside his immediate circle. He couldn’t fathom why this kid wanted to talk to him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The shiny was losing his nerve, and he started to move back. “Forget it. I’ll just go.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wait.” Dogma stood. Tup looked at him questioningly, but he waved him off to show he was fine. “It’s alright. We can talk.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thanks.” The shiny nodded gratefully and fell into step beside Dogma as they headed out of the mess. “Sorry to approach you like this. Is it alright if we go back to the barracks?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sure,” Dogma said. “I don’t recognize you. You’re not one of us, are you?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, sorry. I’m Wooley.” The shiny flashed a small smile. “Of the 212th.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Nice to meet you. My platoon’s barracks are right here. We can go in” Dogma ducked into the berthing area and led Wooley over to his bunk. His bed was pristine, not a single wrinkle in the top blanket. It hadn’t even been slept in yet. Wooley sat side-by-side with Dogma, bucket in his lap, and he fiddled with it as a heavy silence fell over the pair of them. Dogma knew what words were about to come out of his mouth before Wooley even spoke. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I heard about what happened to you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m not supposed to talk about it,” Dogma said stiffly. It was awfully bold of a shiny from another battalion to broach such a sensitive topic so casually. “Don’t believe all the rumors you hear.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Look, I’m not trying to--” Wooley cut himself off and closed his eyes, struggling with his words. “It happened to me too.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cold dread settled in the pit of Dogma’s stomach. “What?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It was about six months ago. My batch was fresh off Kamino. General Vale was commanding our battalion alongside Commander Cody while General Kenobi was away. I liked him, at first. He was nothing like they said the Jedi were. He was strict, but he wasn’t mean, and it seemed like he cared about us. He learned our names. Commander Cody respected him, so we did too.” Wooley inhaled shakily, and then the words tumbled out of his mouth in a forced rush. “I didn’t even think he knew who I was, but one day, he asked me to come to his quarters. I didn’t know what he wanted. At first he was talking about normal stuff. He asked about my training. He asked how I was fitting in. I said everything was fine. He started talking about how he could see that I had potential. He said he wanted to help me. He wanted me to reach my full potential. But then he…” Wooley’s face screwed up in confusion and pain. “He made me take off all my armor and my clothes. I didn’t know why he was ordering me to do that, but I did it anyway. He told me we were going to do something different, and if I told, he would ruin me. He would send me back to Kamino and have me reconditioned. So I didn’t do anything when he came towards me. And then he… he…” Wooley’s lower lip trembled. “I think he raped me.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The words could have been written by Dogma himself. He could hear the echo of Vale’s voice in them. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>You will return to my quarters at this time every night. You will not refuse. You will tell no one. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>So Jesse had been right. Dogma wasn’t the only one. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What happened? What did he do?” Dogma asked carefully, watching as Wooley’s face shifted into something deeply conflicted and ashamed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He just touched me at first. But then he made me touch him too. I said I didn’t want to, but he told me to be quiet.” Wooley’s breathing was picking up with every passing second. He took a moment to calm down before continuing. “He pushed me down on the bed and he put… I mean, he put it inside me. And afterwards I thought maybe we had sex. I know what sex is. I’ve heard about it, seen it on the holonet. But I didn’t want him to do it. I didn’t know what to do. He wanted me to come back again.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dogma listened quietly. “Did you?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes.” Silent tears streaked down Wooley’s cheeks, splashing onto the white plastoid of his bucket. “He said I had to. It felt wrong. But I didn’t really know if it was wrong, and I didn’t… I didn’t want to tell anybody, because maybe I was doing something wrong. I didn’t want to get in trouble. I didn’t want Commander Cody to think I was weak.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey.” Dogma’s voice shook, and he cleared it. It came out steady the second try. “You didn’t do anything wrong.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But I let him do it,” Wooley said. “It wasn’t like-- it wasn’t like yours. It wasn’t like he forced me. It was just something we did, and sometimes it hurt a little, but he was never mean or cruel. It just happened. I wasn’t really sure what to think. I thought maybe he liked me. He said I was special. I thought maybe I was supposed to like it, but I didn’t. I pretended it was fine, though, ‘cause when I got upset or cried, then he started acting funny. He started getting aggressive, and then it hurt.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wooley, I…” Sitting on the other side of the table felt unnatural, but Dogma had to try for the kid’s sake, and for the sake of every other victim Vale had abused. “I’m sorry that happened to you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I just feel so dirty.” Wooley sucked in a breath. The tears were flowing freely now. “And embarrassed that I let it happen. I never told anyone. Commander Cody doesn’t know. He shook General Vale’s hand before he left and I-I went and threw up. That started happening a lot. I started feeling nauseous for no reason. I thought I was getting better, though. I was trying to forget it happened. Until…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Until you heard about my case,” Dogma filled in. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah. Yes. I heard about what happened to you, and it was awful. Way worse than what happened to me. But it got me thinking.” Wooley scrubbed at his cheeks until the wetness disappeared. His eyes slowly slid up to meet Dogma’s. “Did he rape me?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dogma rolled the question around in his head, considering his options, before he landed on a reasonable answer. “You said you didn’t want it. It doesn’t matter if he didn’t beat you or physically force you. Sex is supposed to be between two willing parties. If one of the parties didn’t consent, if one of them didn’t want it, then it’s rape.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s what I thought,” Wooley whispered. “What am I supposed to do now?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I can’t tell you what to do,” Dogma replied. Wooley wasn’t crying anymore, but the vulnerability was still there, shining in the depths of his dark eyes. “Do you want to report it?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What’s the use?” Wooley asked miserably. “He’s already in jail. They proved what he did to you. What’s it matter if he did the same thing to me?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s matters if it’s important to you.” Dogma turned to better face Wooley and drew his gaze so he would look him in the eyes. “I had that choice taken away from me. I didn’t want to report it then, but it happened anyway. Even so, I’m glad it happened because now he can’t hurt anyone else. I didn’t want to talk about it, but I was forced to, and… it did help. Talking it out helped me to understand that what happened was wrong, and it wasn’t my fault.” The words were sour in his mouth, bitter with the knowledge that Dogma didn’t wholly believe them, but Wooley needed to hear it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t know if I can. Or if I should,” Wooley said. “Besides, what proof do I have that I’m not just making it up?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t know Commander Cody. I don’t know what he would say. But if he’s anything like Captain Rex, then he would want to help you,” Dogma said. “I wish I could help more.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You listened to me. That helps.” Wooley smiled a little. “I do feel better. I thought I would feel worse knowing that what he did to me was rape, but I just feel relieved. At least I know what he did was wrong.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I had a lot of brothers behind me when it happened to me. You have brothers that have your back too.” Dogma cleared his throat and stared down into his lap. “You seem like a good kid. Don’t let this ruin you, alright? Don’t let him ruin you.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I won’t.” Wooley stood, tucking his bucket under his arm. “Thanks. I have to think about whether or not I’m going to tell Commander Cody.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sure. Hey, Wooley.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Wooley paused on his way out of the barracks. “Yeah?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’ll be alright.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Wooley nodded crisply and shoved his bucket on his head. “I will. I’ll be alright.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Once Dogma was alone, he slumped forward and buried his face in his hands. Though unintentionally, Wooley had dug up memories he was actively trying to erase from his brain. The similarities between their experiences were bone-chilling. Head swimming with emotion, Dogma let out a quiet gasp as tears dripped down his cheeks. He wasn’t the only one. It filled him with both horror and relief.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The chirping of his comm distantly registered in Dogma’s mind, but he was too wrapped up in the moment to think about answering. He sat there for several long minutes with shaking shoulders and wet eyes. There was nowhere else for the emotion to go but out, and it was kicking and screaming on the way there. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dogma was snapped out of his trance-like state by a hand on his shoulder. Before he could control himself, he was reacting. He hit at his attacker, catching him right in the face as he was bending down. Chest heaving, Dogma was overcome with panic when he realized what he had done. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sir, I’m sorry, I didn’t know it was you--”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rex drew back and grimaced as he rubbed at his eye. There was sure to be a shiny bruise left behind. “I’m the one that should be sorry. I shouldn’t have touched you. Are you alright?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes.” Dogma stood and meekly handed the captain his bucket, which had fallen to the floor. “I’m fine. What do you need?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rex took a hard look at Dogma before accepting his bucket back, searching his face to make sure he hadn’t done any damage. “I wouldn’t have disrupted you if it wasn’t urgent. I tried to comm you, but you wouldn’t answer. I need to see you in my quarters.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dogma glanced at the blinking button on his commlink and winced. Rex had been calling him for over ten minutes, and he hadn’t noticed through his emotional haze. “Yes, sir.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Both were silent until they arrived at Rex’s quarters. Dogma was grateful Rex didn’t try to pry into why he reacted like he did, though Rex was smart enough to figure it out on his own. Inside the room, Dogma noticed that Rex kept the door unlocked and allowed him to stand near it, a clear message. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rex held up an external commlink and displayed the picture for both of them. Commander Fox’s shimmery blue image popped up. Dogma’s eyebrows knitted together in confusion. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sir?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Trooper Dogma.” Fox addressed him first. “I have some questions for you regarding General Vale’s case.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, sir.” Dogma straightened up out of respect. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I expect you to answer this honestly.” The severity of Fox’s tone concerned Dogma. “Did General Vale ever indicate to you that he had sexually assaulted anyone else?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dogma frowned, puzzled. “No, sir.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was impossible that Rex or Fox could have known about his conversation with Wooley. Part of him thought he should bring it up, but it wasn’t his choice to make. He wouldn’t let that choice be taken away from someone else like it was from him. Besides, if this conversation was about Wooley, Commander Cody would be here instead of Commander Fox. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Fox and Rex exchanged a long look. “I had two men come to me today to tell me that General Vale raped them or otherwise sexually assaulted them,” Fox said, clasping his hands behind his back. “I suspect there are more. Captain Rex and I are trying to determine who else may have been affected.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was like the floor had been yanked out from underneath Dogma’s feet. Rex’s words, the one he had wanted so desperately to believe, rang in his head. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>It’s over. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>They never could have anticipated this. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sir…” Dogma made eye contact with both Rex and Fox. “I can’t tell you specifics, but I know of at least one man in the 212th Attack Battalion that was assaulted by Vale. I know he wasn’t the only one because Jesse told me he knew of others that had been assaulted as well.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What’s this trooper’s name?” Rex asked. “We’ll need to speak with him.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“All due respect, sir, I can’t tell you that. He came to me in confidence.” Dogma lifted his chin as if to challenge Rex to force him, but he didn’t. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“This is bigger than just one man. There could be dozens of victims,” Rex said grimly. “Commander Fox, I’ll be conferring with Commander Cody to determine how many of our men were targeted.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m consulting with Commander Thorn. He worked closely with the general on at least two occasions,” Fox replied. “This is additional evidence that should be brought to the attention of the Jedi Council.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I agree. Contact me when you have information.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Fox nodded curtly, and then his image was gone. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sir… how many do you think there are?” Dogma asked slowly, turning to face Rex. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t know.” Rex stashed his external commlink in his utility belt. “I’m sorry to have to bring you back into this. When Commander Fox contacted me, I had no idea there would be others. He isn’t sure how many, but the general has worked closely with his men since the beginning of the war.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s alright, sir.” Dogma set his jaw. “If there are others, I don’t want him thinking he got away with what he did to them too.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He won’t,” Rex promised. “He won’t. I need to contact Cody, but before I do, I wanted to bring something up to you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, sir.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Kix asked me to pass this along to you.” Rex handed Dogma a datapad, which he took and began to read. “If you need to talk to someone, he wants to offer his services as a neutral party. Just to listen. I know you don’t like talking about it, and you wouldn’t want to talk to me as your captain, but maybe you could talk to him.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dogma clutched the datapad and handed it back to Rex. “Sir, I don’t know if I could do that.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m not making it mandatory. I’m asking you to consider it,” Rex said. “If you’re under mental strain, your performance as a soldier will suffer. But it’s not just that. I care about your wellbeing.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dogma wavered, but seeing the look of earnest concern on Rex’s face, he relented. “I appreciate that, sir. I’ll consider it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s all I ask. For right now, myself and Commander Cody will head the investigation. I’ll only involve you if absolutely necessary.” Rex walked to the door with Dogma and hit the release. “I am giving you one order, trooper.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dogma stepped outside the door and looked back at him. “Sir?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Take care of yourself.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dogma snapped to attention, rendering a crisp salute to Rex, and made sure to beat him on the way back down when Rex returned it. “Yes, sir.”</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Writing Tumblr: bluesunshine501</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. Chapter 14</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>During the day, Dogma was almost never without a brother by his side.</p><p>It was strange how differently they treated him after the testimony. Brothers Dogma had never even talked to were friendly with him, asking him out for drinks or seeing if he wanted to go clubbing. More often than not, he declined unless he would be going out with Tup or Hardcase. ‘Safe’ wasn’t a feeling he took for granted anymore. </p><p>It was the night that always gave him trouble. Sleep hadn’t come easy to Dogma since the first time Vale had assaulted him. Somehow, though Vale was far away now, Dogma found it even harder to fall asleep with memories and emotions tormenting him like they never did in the daytime. Vale was an unwelcome guest in his dreams most nights, and when he wasn’t, Dogma still awoke to the darkness of night with a bad taste in his mouth more often than not. </p><p>The nightmares hadn’t gotten any better since they had begun, but at least Dogma had learned how to control them. He no longer woke up screaming or became startled at the smallest touch. It was a bittersweet victory. On one hand, it appeared on the outside that Dogma was improving rapidly. On the other, it meant that only Dogma could see how damaged he truly was on the inside. The difference was that he was better at hiding it now. </p><p>A week had passed since the testimony before the Council. Vale was still awaiting the conclusion of the inquiry and sentencing. Now that Dogma’s testimony had served its purpose, he was largely out of the loop, so he had little idea of how the investigation was progressing. Captain Rex wasn’t inclined to tell him unless he asked directly, and he didn’t. It was enough to know that Vale couldn’t touch him again. The details were superfluous. </p><p>The last truly good night of sleep Dogma had experienced was after the testimony, when their platoon had slept on the floor in a giant mass of brothers and blankets. It was the first peace he had known in some time. It hadn’t lasted. </p><p>If Dogma had asked, he knew Hardcase or Tup would have willingly brought him into their beds. Fives, Echo, Jesse, Kix, or any number of brothers would have done the same. How badly Dogma wanted it, too; when he crawled into his bunk alone, without Hardcase’s warm security or Tup’s comfort, a darkness settled over his mind that had nothing to do with the nighttime. If sleep came at all, it came in short, sporadic bursts. Dogma was lucky to get a few hours a night. He was hardly ever lucky these days. </p><p>Distraction was better than insomnia, so Dogma began a nightly routine of sneaking out of his bunk to access one of the common areas on base. During the daytime, it would be crawling with men napping, eating, playing cards, or just shooting the shit. It was void of life at night. There was a couch in the corner, and Dogma took to curling up on it and reading whatever manuals or books he could get his hands on. Sometimes he played Sabacc against himself. Sometimes he drew, though he wasn’t very good at it. Other times he just sat and let his mind go blank. Empty was better than full of unwanted emotions. </p><p>On the last night of leave, Dogma wrapped himself up in the blanket from his bunk and shuffled down the hall to the common space. He was so caught up in his own head that it took him several seconds to register the dim light illuminating a face in the corner. Immediately, he began to turn around. He was only seeking his own company tonight, not that of another brother. </p><p>“You can stay, you know.” </p><p>Dogma caught onto the doorframe with his hand, oscillating between staying and leaving. “I didn’t come here for company.” </p><p>“Neither did I.” Kix shifted on the couch to make room for Dogma. “But here we are.” </p><p>Dogma peeled himself away from the door with careful hesitance and walked over to sit next to Kix. “What’re you doing up?” </p><p>Kix rubbed at his face and set his datapad aside. “Reading, or trying to. I was hoping it would help me fall asleep. It’s just giving me a headache.” </p><p>“You can’t sleep either?” </p><p>One of Kix’s shoulders rose and fell in a shrug. “Haven’t slept much since… well. You know. I guess it’s the same for you.”</p><p>In the low light of the room, Dogma felt himself sink back into the comforting blackness, allowing it to consume and shield him. It was easier to let the words stumble out when he didn’t have to look at Kix’s face as he said them. </p><p>“I’ve been having nightmares.”</p><p>Kix nodded in understanding. “That’s not unusual, you know. After a traumatic event, sometimes the brain has a hard time letting it go even if you want to.”</p><p>“It wasn’t just one event,” Dogma whispered, closing his eyes. “It was over, and over, and over. And I couldn’t stop him. Physically, I didn’t even try to fight him off. Mentally, I just couldn’t handle it. Because even though I thought I was doing the right thing by obeying him, I knew it was wrong.”</p><p>“You still feel guilty about that.”</p><p>“Yes.” Dogma inhaled deeply. “I thought I could put it behind me once it stopped. I wanted to. All I wanted was for it to stop. But the nightmares… they keep coming.”</p><p>Both men lapsed into a heavy silence until Kix tentatively broached the subject again. </p><p>“Do you want to tell me about the nightmares?”</p><p>“They’re all the same.” Dogma leaned his head back against the wall the couch was propped up against. “Not exactly the same, but similar. I’m usually in his room. The way it smelled, the way it looked, the way <em> he </em> smelled…” He trailed off. “I remember all of it. Every touch. Everything he said to me. I tried to block it out.” </p><p>“I know you want to forget, Dogma,” Kix said softly. “But it’s not always that easy.”</p><p>“I know that now,” Dogma replied, opening his eyes to stare out the porthole in front of them. “He can’t get at me in the daytime anymore. But at night, he lives in my head. And I can’t get him out.” </p><p>“Talking helps, sometimes,” Kix said. </p><p>“Is that why you offered to talk to me?” </p><p>“Yeah.” The corner of Kix’s mouth twitched up. “I figured you weren’t interested. I hope I didn’t piss you off.” </p><p>“I’m not angry. I appreciate that you offered. This isn’t easy for me. Everyone else seems like they’re trying to move on. I can’t.” Dogma looked at Kix curiously. “Seems like you can’t either.” </p><p>“This isn’t about me,” Kix tried to deflect, but Dogma pressed on. </p><p>“Obviously something about this is bothering you.”</p><p>“It’s just…” Kix shook his head in frustration. “I should’ve been able to help you. I should’ve seen the signs. That’s it.” </p><p>“No, that’s not it,” Dogma said. “I think it’s more than that.”</p><p>Kix crumpled in on himself, wrapping his arms around his torso as he curled up. “You’re not the first brother I’ve treated for injuries like that,” he admitted after a long moment. “It’s never usually that bad, but it’s still awful to see. I do what I can. I still can’t stop it from happening. So I have to live with that.”</p><p>“I thought I was alone. Knowing there have been others is somewhat relieving, but a little terrifying,” Dogma said. “How many others have there been? I’m not just talking about Vale.”</p><p>“I saw it a lot when I worked a medical rotation on Kamino during my training. In fact, one of my mentors was involved.” Kix bowed his head. “There was another brother in my training group that started acting strange one day. He wouldn’t tell anyone what was wrong. There was this nasty distilled alcohol the medics used to make and pass around, and we got drunk one night. He spilled everything to me. The civilian doctor that was our training group’s mentor assaulted him. He was too scared to tell anybody. He begged me not to tell. And I didn’t. We’re supposed to report that kind of stuff. I didn’t know what to do, so I didn’t do anything.”</p><p>“He asked you not to.” Dogma moved closer to Kix until they were sitting side by side, thighs touching. “I still have mixed feelings about it. Part of me wishes Captain Rex had never figured it out. Part of me is glad he did so I didn’t have to be the one to make the decision. I wouldn’t have told. I didn’t want anyone to know. But now it seems like it’s hardly a big deal anymore. Everyone is moving on.”</p><p>Kix nudged Dogma’s leg with his own. “Just because everyone else is moving on doesn’t mean you have to. You take as long as you need. It’s similar to battle fatigue. I see it a lot in brothers. They experience trauma out on the battlefield, and that doesn’t go away so quickly. You just find ways to cope with it.”</p><p>“I guess that’s my problem. I don’t know how to cope,” Dogma said. “It’s all stuck on repeat in my head. I can’t get it to stop. I can’t even escape it in my sleep.”</p><p>Kix hummed. “I talk to Jess when I feel overwhelmed. Talking can help you organize your thoughts and just get everything out.”</p><p>“I talked to Tup and Hardcase a little. It’s the nightmares that affect me the most.” Dogma rubbed at his tired eyes. “The only time I didn’t dream was that night when we all slept together.”</p><p>“Then why don’t you ask Tup or Hardcase if you can sleep with them?” Kix asked, and Dogma looked at him in surprise. </p><p>“That’s a lot to ask of them.”</p><p>“I’d do it myself, but my hours are weird and I work the night shift sometimes.” Kix rested his hand on Dogma’s arm. “Why not ask Hardcase? He was there with you that first night.”</p><p>“Hardcase is nice to me because he pities me.” Dogma shifted, and Kix wrapped an arm around him as he settled against his side. </p><p>“Come on, Dogma. You don’t believe that, do you?” Dogma could see Kix’s blinding grin even through the darkness. “You know why he likes you, don’t you?”</p><p>Dogma scoffed. “He started hanging out with me because he felt bad for me. That’s it. He’s the only one who could stand to be around me.”</p><p>“You’re not like the rest of us.” Dogma shot Kix an incredulous look, and he hurried to clarify. “I mean, you’re weird. And that’s good. Because Hardcase is weird too. That’s why he likes you, Dogma. You aren’t afraid to give your opinion and stand up for yourself. That’s admirable, even if it can be annoying.”</p><p>“You really think that?” Dogma asked skeptically. </p><p>“I know it. He always stuck up for you. Look.” Kix rubbed Dogma’s side affectionately. “You two joined the 501st around the same time. I was pretty new too, but I knew the dynamics of the group. Hardcase wasn’t that well-liked either. He always joked that there was a leak in his growth acceleration chamber, and that’s what made him so hyperactive. A lot of the guys thought he was too loud and obnoxious. So when you started getting the same treatment, he defended you. You’re both kriffing weird, <em> vod’ika. </em> You might as well embrace it.”</p><p>Dogma chuckled softly and rested his head on Kix’s shoulder. “You sure have a way of saying things, Kix.”</p><p>“So I’ve been told.” Kix laughed with him. “You wanna hang out here? I don’t feel like going back to my bunk.”</p><p>“I don’t either,” Dogma agreed. “Here.” He pulled the blanket off his shoulders and used it to cover both of them as they settled in together. “Hey, Kix?” His bony shoulder was digging into Kix’s chest, but his brother wrapped his arms around him anyway.</p><p>“Yeah?”</p><p>“I’m lucky to have a brother like you.” </p><p>“So am I. Even if you really kriffing piss me off sometimes, <em> vod.” </em></p><p>Dogma relaxed against Kix’s body. “I think I’m alright with that.”</p><p>***</p><p>The following day was filled with as much deployment chaos as could be expected. Brothers worked through the night to ready the <em> Resolute </em>for its departure. Gunships carried supplies from the planet to the ship. Navigational calculations were checked and rechecked. Final maintenance inspections were performed. The destroyer was ready for the men, but they weren’t ready for it. </p><p>Kix woke Dogma when he hurried to join the other medics in making final preparations. The hallways were filled with brothers in various states of undress rushing to gather their gear before the officers got on their asses for running late. Dogma sprinted back to his bunk to gather his kit and armor, which wasn’t too daunting of a task since he had never really unpacked. Once he was dressed, Dogma did a last check of his pack before setting it on the floor. There was only one man who didn’t seem to have the same urgency as the others. </p><p>“Cas’ika, dammit,” Dogma murmured fondly, standing on his tiptoes to peek into Hardcase’s top bunk. “Hardcase. Wake up.” </p><p>Fives passed by Dogma with his kit already slung over his shoulder. “Good luck with him, <em> vod. </em>With how much he drank last night, I wouldn’t be surprised if he’s still drunk.” </p><p>“That bad?” Dogma climbed halfway into Hardcase’s bunk and jostled his shoulder. All he got was a groan and a slurred curse in response. </p><p>“He doesn’t know when to stop,” Fives said with a shrug. “I told him we had to be up early.” </p><p>“It’s alright. I got him.” </p><p>“Let me.” Fives stopped down to pick up Dogma’s kit. Dogma’s face betrayed the surprise he felt, which made Fives chuckle. </p><p>“Just take care of Hardcase. Make sure he gets on the damn gunship.” </p><p>Dogma couldn’t explain why his heart was suddenly full, but he nodded anyway. “I’ll see you there.” </p><p>Once Fives was gone, Dogma turned back to Hardcase and gave him another firm shake. Hardcase’s bleary eyes finally fluttered open, but as soon as the light of the barracks assaulted him, he squeezed them shut. </p><p>“Kriffing-- sithspit. Too kriffing bright.” </p><p>“No, you’re too kriffing drunk.” Dogma pulled back Hardcase’s blanket and helped him sit up. “You need to pack up your kit. Gunships are heading out in less than ten.” He got a whiff of Hardcase’s civvy clothes and gagged. “You smell like the floor of a bar’s ‘fresher.” </p><p>“I may have passed out there at some point,” Hardcase muttered. “Gimme a minute.” </p><p>“No time. Come on.” Dogma hopped down and held out his hands for Hardcase. After a loud, complaining moan, Hardcase managed to crawl down and stumbled into Dogma’s chest. </p><p>“Kriff. Where’s my damn armor?” </p><p>“Here.” Dogma made Hardcase lean against the bunk as he collected his armor. “I’ll pack your kit. Get your blacks and armor on.” He watched Hardcase suspiciously as he fumbled with his civvy clothes. “Are you still drunk?” </p><p>“No. Head’s just pounding.” Grumbling, Hardcase kicked off his pants and started rolling on his blacks. “Kriff. Should’ve listened to him.”</p><p>“Who? Fives?” Dogma grabbed Hardcase’s pack and started putting away his extra blacks and hygiene items. </p><p>“Yeah. He was wrangling Echo the whole night, though. I think Tup put me into a taxi.” Hardcase fastened his blacks and started attaching his armor. “You should’ve come out with us.” </p><p>“I wasn’t feeling it,” Dogma said offhandedly, but even hungover, Hardcase didn’t buy it. </p><p>“Just seems like you haven’t wanted to go out much.” Hardcase sat down heavily on the bunk to put on his boots. “You haven’t been sleeping in your bunk at all. I’m wondering if you’re--”</p><p>“We’ll talk about it later.” Dogma shoved Hardcase’s bucket against his chest. “Are you going to be able to walk?” </p><p>Hardcase stared at him for a moment before putting his helmet on. Dogma did the same. “Yeah, I can walk.” </p><p>They stumbled onto the gunship with seconds to spare. Hawk was already in the cockpit finishing his preflight checks, and the blast doors slid closed behind them less than a minute after they boarded. Hardcase ended up sandwiched between Jesse and Fives. Their presence was a blessing since his balance was severely compromised, and the weight of their bodies was the only thing holding him up near the end. Fives was the one to slap a hand over Hardcase’s mouth when he yanked off his bucket and started to dry heave. None of them wanted to endure the rest of the ride with the stench of boozey vomit in their noses. </p><p>Hardcase was a little less green by the time they made it onto the <em> Resolute, </em> though only barely. Dogma helped him limp to his bunk to sleep off his hangover. The good thing about transit was that it meant limited duty and plenty of time for rest, so Hardcase’s disappearance went mostly unnoticed. </p><p>Dogma was there when he awoke a few hours later, a protein stick in one hand and a canteen in the other. Hardcase gratefully gulped down the water and waited until the protein stick had settled in his stomach to attempt to speak. </p><p>“Are we underway?”</p><p>“Yes. You’ve been out a few hours.” Dogma sat on the edge of Hardcase’s bunk. They were stacked three high here, so he had to hunch over due to the lack of space. “Feeling better?”</p><p>“A little. I miss Kix’s special hangover cure.”</p><p>Dogma rolled his eyes. “The best way to prevent a hangover is to not drink so much.”</p><p>“You would say that.” Hardcase stretched out and patted Dogma’s thigh. “Lay down with me. Unless you got somewhere else to be.”</p><p>“No. We’ll be in transit for at least three days.” Dogma made a small noise when Hardcase threw his arm around him and squeezed him tight. </p><p>“So where were you last night, eh? I may have been smashed, but I still noticed you weren’t around,” Hardcase said. </p><p>“You know it hasn’t been an easy week for me.”</p><p>“I know that.” Hardcase let out a breath. “I guess I thought you wanted to put it behind you. I figured you’d want things to go back to normal again.”</p><p>“Things won’t ever be normal again, Hardcase.” Dogma’s tone was a little sharp, and he eased up when he saw Hardcase wince. “I did want things to go back to normal. And then I realized that I couldn’t just snap my fingers and make this go away. He’s still with me, whether or not he’s physically here.”</p><p>“If he was physically here, I’d karking kill that son of a--” Hardcase bit off the threat with a growl. “D’ika, you know I’d do anything I could to protect you. I couldn’t then. But I won’t let you down again.”</p><p>“Hardcase,” Dogma suddenly interrupted, turning to face him. “When I was absorbed into the 501st, the others didn’t like me much. You were the only one who ever made me feel part of the group. Why did you do that?”</p><p>Hardcase gave him a strange look. “What’re you talking about?”</p><p>“Why did you help me back then? Why did you help me through this?” Dogma asked seriously. “You noticed. You were the only person who ever really saw me. The only one.”</p><p>“That’s not true,” Hardcase said firmly. “The others, they just needed to get to know you. Besides, I was friendly with everyone.”</p><p>“Even when they called you <em> or’dinii? </em> Even when they said ‘ <em> kaysh mirsh solus’?” </em></p><p>Hardcase had to laugh at that. “Alright, I get your point. Maybe I was looking for a friend too.” He tucked his chin against Dogma’s shoulder. “Or maybe I was looking out for my <em> kih’vod.” </em></p><p>“I’m younger than you by two cycles,” Dogma protested. He shrieked when he felt fingers pressing into his ribs. “Hey! Stop that!”</p><p>“I know you better than anyone,” Hardcase teased, mercilessly tickling Dogma’s side. “I know everything about you. Including how to make you laugh.”</p><p>“You’re the absolute worst.” Dogma shoved his hands away and pinned them to the bed so Hardcase couldn’t get any ideas again. “I never thanked you for having my back, even when you didn’t understand what was going on.”</p><p>“No need.” Hardcase’s face softened into a smile. “C’mere.” He pressed their foreheads together in an intimate embrace. “I’m not good with words. But I know that you’re my brother, and I’m going to do my best to protect you. That’s all I want you to know.”</p><p>“I always knew. Even when I couldn’t express it either.” Dogma exhaled slowly, allowing his eyes to slip shut. “I guess Kix said it best. We’re both kriffing weird. We might as well embrace it.”</p><p>“He really said that?” Hardcase brought his hand up to cup Dogma’s cheek, and he gratefully leaned into the touch. </p><p>“Yes, he did. You know, I thought you were pretty annoying when I first met you.” A grin spread across Dogma’s face at Hardcase’s squawk of indignance. “And I know I’m annoying. So we’re even.”</p><p>“Kriff, Dogma.” Dogma opened his eyes again as they both laid back against Hardcase’s pillow. “You’re gonna be alright.” He said it with such certainty that Dogma couldn’t help but believe him. It felt like the right moment, so Dogma gathered his courage, and he looked his brother in the eyes to ask him what he had been wanting since he had slipped into bed with him. </p><p>“Can I sleep with you?”</p><p>A strangled sound forced its way out of Hardcase’s throat. “What?”</p><p>The cogs in Dogma’s brain had to work backwards to determine why Hardcase looked so scandalized. “You know what I mean, <em> di’kut. </em> The only good sleep I got was when-- nevermind,” Dogma grumbled, turning onto his back. </p><p>“Hold on.” Hardcase leaned over Dogma. “That’s why you haven’t been sleeping well?”</p><p>Dogma’s eyes slid over to stare at the wall. “He comes back in my dreams. Sometimes I can still feel his hands on me. Even though I know he isn’t here, I still don’t feel entirely safe.” Familiar shame began to creep over him, but its advance was abruptly halted by Hardcase’s dopey, beaming expression. </p><p>“I make you feel safe."</p><p>“Don’t let it get to your head,” Dogma muttered. </p><p>“D’ika, have I ever let my ego get to my head?” Hardcase winked and cuddled up to his side. “One condition. I like sleeping on the outside. I usually have to piss in the middle of the night. One time, I spent the night with these two lovely Twi’lek ladies, but I was stuck right in between them. Normally that’s a good thing. And it was a damn good thing at first. Needless to say, I’d been drinking, and our activities were vigorous, so after a few hours I was ready to burst--”</p><p>Dogma stuffed his ears with his fingers as Hardcase blabbed on. Irritation was quick to rise in him, but his affection for Hardcase ultimately won out, as it always did. They were both kriffing weird. Dogma was a fastidious, tiresome, perfectionist bore. Hardcase was a boisterous, uncontrollable, hyperactive fool. They were complete opposites in every way. </p><p>There was no one Dogma felt more like himself with, and there was no one he would rather have watching his back. </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>or'dinii - moron<br/>kaysh mirsh solus - He's an idiot (literally, 'his brain cells are lonely')<br/>vod - brother<br/>vod'ika - brother, but fond<br/>kih'vod - little brother</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. Chapter 15</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was a showdown as intense as any of them had ever seen. </p><p>On one side: Fives, with Echo and Hardcase hovering over his shoulder. On the other: Jesse, with Kix and Tup on either side of him, whispering with their heads together. The Sabacc cards were held loosely in Fives’ hand, his relaxed stance betraying his confidence. It was up to Jesse to determine if that was a false narrative or if Fives really had that good of a hand. </p><p>Jesse clutched his cards tighter as Kix bent down to murmur something into his ear. The pot was rich with credits. This move would determine the game, and whoever won would get not only bragging rights, but enough credits to buy the whole squad a round of drinks on the next leave. </p><p>Fives’ sneaky hand shot out to draw a card, a risky move this late in the game. If Fives already had a close hand, he risked bombing out by drawing a card that would put him over magic number twenty-three. Not to be outdone, Jesse narrowed his eyes and held his opponents gaze as he too drew another card. It was a risk, but one he had to take. This could win it all for Jesse. It was time to reveal their hands. </p><p>“Scared, Jess?” Fives mocked, toying with the edges of his beat-up cards. “You look like you’re about to cry or shit yourself. I can’t decide.” </p><p>“You talk a big game for a guy with that much sweat on your collar,” Jesse growled in return. “Show your hand.” </p><p>“You first,” Fives replied smugly, having succeeded in getting under Jesse’s skin. “Let’s see it.” </p><p>“Alright, none of that,” Dogma interjected before the argument could blow up into a physical fight. It had happened too many times to count. “Fives, show your cards. Dealer’s putting his foot down.” </p><p>“I don’t have a problem with that.” Fives tossed his hand down and leaned back, fingers linked behind his head. “Get kriffed, Jesse. I have a pure Sabacc.” </p><p>The table erupted in equal amounts of jeers and cheers. Fives’ side was celebrating, already reaching for the pot. They were so distracted by their own assumed victory that they didn’t notice the smirk Jesse was wearing.</p><p>“Oh, is that all?” Jesse drawled as he casually laid his cards out one by one: first the Idiot card, worth zero, then a Two and a Three of different suits. Fives’ eyes grew wider with every card that was revealed to him. </p><p>“No kriffing way--”</p><p>“Idiot’s Array!” Kix crowed, pounding Jesse on the back. “That trumps even a pure Sabacc!” </p><p>“Hold on! Wait a minute!” Fives tried to protest. He could hardly be heard over all the yelling from the surrounding men. “That’s not a true Idiot’s Array. The Two and the Three aren’t the same suit.”</p><p>“We’re playing house rules, not standard,” Jesse argued in his defense. “Idiot’s Array only has to have two of the same suit in standard rules.”</p><p>“You’re bullshitting,” Fives snarled, slamming his hands down onto the tabletop. Jesse mirrored the action, glaring daggers right back at Fives, until they both broke and turned to the only neutral party. </p><p>“Dogma!”</p><p>“I already have it up.” Dogma was scrolling through his datapad, flipping through a dozen different variants of Sabacc rules. Fives and Jesse descended on either side of him to watch over his shoulder. </p><p>“C’mon, <em> vod,” </em> Fives urged, placing his hands on Dogma to gently massage his neck in encouragement. “I’ll buy you a drink if I win.”</p><p>“Dogma doesn’t want a drink, does he?” Jesse elbowed Fives out of the way and slung his arm across Dogma’s shoulder. “He wants a pretty lady to spend the night with, eh? Maybe a little dance? A private dance?” He wiggled his eyebrows. Dogma snorted in derision. </p><p>“You know I’m going to go by the rules, not what either of you say. You play Coruscanti non-standard, right?” Dogma pulled up the right file and scanned the lines of Aurebesh. “Says here an Idiot’s Array consists of the Idiot card, a Two, and a Three. The Two and the Three do not have to be the same numerical suit. And an Idiot’s Array trumps a pure Sabacc.” Dogma laughed softly at Jesse’s delighted expression. “Jesse wins the pot.”</p><p>Fives threw himself down onto the barracks floor with an exaggerated groan as Jesse jumped up and down and whooped. “He cheated! He had to have cheated!” </p><p>“No cheating, <em> vod. </em> Just pure, blind luck. Get kriffed!” Jesse yelped. He scooped up a big handful of credits and made them rain over Fives’ dejected form. “Next leave, drinks are on me for everyone except Fives!”</p><p>“Oh, kriff off!” Fives covered his face with his hands. Echo knelt down to rub his shoulder soothingly, though he was laughing too.</p><p>“Alright, alright!” Tup stepped into the middle of the chaos and waved his hands. “How about this? We play another round, this time for pride. Jesse keeps his pot, but Fives can try to win his dignity back.”</p><p>“Since when did he have any?” Hardcase tossed in, which only made Fives groan louder. </p><p>“One more round. I can’t believe I lost on a pure Sabacc. I can’t kriffing believe it.” Fives peeled himself off the floor and stood, a determined look on his face. “Dogma, you dealing?”</p><p>“Dogma always deals. How about he gets in on this one?” Tup patted Dogma on the back. “What d’you say, <em> vod’ika?” </em></p><p>“Yeah, I wanna see Dogma play.” Hardcase’s grin was shark-like. “I don’t even care if I win. You know he’s got some insane strategy locked away up there. I wanna see him kick Jesse’s ass.”</p><p>“Come on, ‘Case. Just because I study the rules doesn’t mean I’m good at playing. Sabacc is more luck than strategy,” Dogma protested, but Tup was already collecting the cards and shuffling them. </p><p>“I’ll deal. Everybody sit down. C’mon, Fives, you too.”</p><p>The men gathered around the table and sat, while Tup remained standing. Each of them received two cards to start. Since they did not have the fancy electronic cards that were typically used in a traditional Sabacc game, they instead played with pieces of hard-back flimsi that were crudely drawn on. It worked well enough for casual barracks games. None of them had the credits to buy better cards. </p><p>Tup sat down and placed the deck in front of himself. Dogma was sitting to his immediate left, so he was first. After a quick glance at his cards, Dogma quietly assessed the situation, and then observed his brother’s reactions as they did the same. </p><p>“Alright, there’s no betting phase,” Tup began. “Remember, you can only call on another player’s turn. Dogma starts. We’ll do three rounds. Dogma, go ahead.”</p><p>Dogma’s gaze flitted around the table as he wavered with his cards, finally deciding to exchange one of them for another in the deck. They went around in that fashion; Kix called before his turn, Fives exchanged, Hardcase drew a card, Echo drew, and Jesse exchanged. The nervous, excited energy in the room played on all their nerves, making them restless when Tup shuffled the deck. When it came back around, Dogma chose to exchange, and most of the others followed suit. It was a conservative move. They were all vying for their cards to add up to magic number twenty-three, but if they went over, they were out of the game. </p><p>As the boldest of them all, it was inevitable that Hardcase was the first to bomb out. He made the mistake of drawing another card on his turn and cursed loudly. </p><p>“Kriff! That’s just typical.”</p><p>Jesse peaked over at Hardcase’s cards when he threw them down on the table in annoyance. “You had a nineteen and you still drew? That’s bold, <em> vod.” </em></p><p>“Hardcase has always had <em> gett’se </em> of durasteel, eh?” Echo nudged his brother jokingly. “Better luck next time. At least you didn’t lose any credits.”</p><p>“And he didn’t have any dignity to begin with,” Fives added. </p><p>It was the third and final round. After this, the players would have to stick with their cards, and whoever was closest to the absolute value of twenty-three would win the “pot”, or in this case, bragging rights. Dogma’s turn dragged on as his eyes flicked between his cards and the deck. It didn’t take long for Jesse to get impatient.</p><p>“Come on, <em> vod! </em> We all know you have something working up there. Draw, discard, or exchange already.”</p><p>“Look at him. He’s getting nervous,” Fives said smugly. “I bet he’s got <em> osik </em>for a hand and he’s trying to make us nervous.”</p><p>“No, the gears are definitely grinding,” Echo disagreed. “I bet he’s got all of us wiped.”</p><p>Dogma cracked a small smile and plucked one of his cards from his hand. It was quickly exchanged for another. His expression remained mask-like throughout the entire encounter, much to his brothers’ chagrin, and the final round went quickly after that. </p><p>“Here we go, boys,” Tup announced after Jesse had drawn his last card. “All at the same time. Let’s see ‘em.”</p><p>Jesse had bombed out with his last card, so he was immediately out. So was Kix with his low fifteen. Echo was at a respectable twenty, but all the attention was put on Fives when his hand was revealed. </p><p>“Negative twenty-two,” Fives exclaimed with a triumphant smirk. “You gotta know how to play the game, boys. I’m just that good.”</p><p>“Not so fast, Fives.” Fives turned at the sound of Tup’s voice, and what he saw before him made his expression drop. </p><p>“Mother kriffing sithspit,” Fives let out in a horrified whisper. </p><p>“Twenty-two.” Dogma calmly placed his cards down on the table and smiled at Fives. “Positive trumps negative. Sorry, Fives. But I’m not too sorry.”</p><p>“I knew it!” Hardcase’s maniacal laughter cut through Fives’ wail of despair as he launched himself across the table to give Dogma a hug. “I knew you had something going on up there in that brain of yours.”</p><p>Dogma laughed as he was jerked around in Hardcase’s embrace. The corners of his eyes crinkled when he looked up at him. “Like I said, there’s not much strategy. It’s mostly luck.”</p><p>“Maybe, but you played Fives. You had him thinking you had a low hand. Got him all cocky and destroyed him there at the end.” Jesse rubbed his hand over Dogma’s cropped hair affectionately. “Good job.”</p><p>A small sigh escaped Dogma’s lips. Even that small gesture was enough to fill him with gratification. “Well, maybe there was some strategy. Always go for the positive numbers if you can.” </p><p>“That’s our boy.” Tup leaned down and pressed their foreheads together, and for a brief moment, Dogma returned the intimate embrace. Months ago, he would’ve balked at the idea of maintaining this level of closeness with his squadmates, preferring instead to sit on the sidelines and keep to himself. Now, he craved it, and his brothers were more than happy to return his affection. </p><p>A shrill beeping noise drew Dogma away from the rowdy circle of brothers. Tup went to console Fives, who was still pathetically slumped over the table. Dogma found a quiet place in the barracks behind his bunk and answered his comm, audio only. </p><p>“Yes?”</p><p>“Dogma, it’s Captain Rex. Are you available?”</p><p>“Yes, sir,” Dogma responded. “I’m in the barracks right now.”</p><p>“Come by my office. I need to speak with you.”</p><p>“Right away, sir.”</p><p>The brothers were so wrapped up in their conversation that Dogma’s exit went ignored. It didn’t bother him. Anonymity had always flagged him as an outsider in their group, but in the months after the testimony and trial, their dynamic had rapidly changed. Never had Dogma felt like such a part of the brotherhood as he did now after the transformation they had all gone through. It had taken him some time, but Dogma had eventually realized he was not the only one who had been forever altered through the course of his ordeal. </p><p>It had been approximately two months since the 501st had left Coruscant. They had already seen a dozen battles over the course of a long campaign. Now they were all awaiting leave at the next port call, which was rumored to be soon, though the <em> Resolute </em>could just as easily pick up an emergency call on the way there and be diverted. That was the nature of war. It didn’t wait for them to be ready for it. </p><p>Their Sabacc game was a welcome reprieve from the stress and chaos of fighting. Captain Rex often joined them, though today he had remained holed up in his quarters, having received an important transmission from Coruscant earlier in the day. Dogma stepped up to the captain’s quarters and rang the chime, waiting until Rex’s voice called for him to enter before he hit the door release. </p><p>“Sir, you called for me?” </p><p>Dogma wavered in Rex’s doorway, though the captain had never turned him away, and Dogma knew by now he never would. Rex motioned for him to come. Inside the cramped quarters, Dogma took a seat on Rex’s bunk, the only other available place to sit. Rex turned in his chair to face him. His expression was unreadable, and it quickly sobered Dogma from the earlier adrenaline rush during the Sabacc game. </p><p>“I received a transmission earlier today. I thought you should get the news before anyone else.”</p><p>Understanding hardened Dogma’s features. “It’s about General Vale.”</p><p>There was no use in beating around the bush. “It is. He escaped from the prison facility he was being held in. The Coruscant Guard was able to track him to the lower levels, but his whereabouts are unknown. It’s assumed he’s off-world at this point. I’ll be honest. They aren’t going to pour resources into this.” Rex paused for a beat, but Dogma remained silent, so he pressed on. “I know this wasn’t how you wanted the investigation to end.”</p><p>“I’ve had a lot of time to think about what I want.” Dogma’s eyes were far away, trained on distant memories that were now as much a part of him as his tattooed skin. Like the ink, they would fade with time, but never would they truly disappear without leaving behind scars. “I never sought revenge against him. I never wished for capital punishment. It was out of my control anyway. What happens now can’t erase what he did. Nothing can.”</p><p>“I understand that. You have a right to feel the way you do,” Rex said. He was a bit awkward, but the sentiment was there. “I wanted to check in with you. See how you’re feeling physically and emotionally.”</p><p>The corner of Dogma’s mouth raised in a small smile. He recognized Kix’s words almost as if they had been pulled out of his mouth. Dogma’s regular meetings with Kix still remained confidential, but he had long suspected Kix was feeding the captain advice on how to check in with the troops’ mental health. </p><p>“You know, sir?” Dogma met Rex’s earnest gaze. “I’m alright.” For the first time in many months, he meant it.</p><p>“Your sessions with Kix seem to be going well,” Rex mentioned. “You don’t have to tell me about them. But I’m glad you decided to do it.”</p><p>“They’re not really official. We just get together a couple times a week and talk,” Dogma said with a shrug. “He’s good company. We play cards. I’ve been drawing more. Kix tries too, but he’s pretty awful. Fives already dared Jesse to get Kix’s botched drawing of a lothcat tattooed on him somewhere on the next leave. I think he’s going to do it, too.”</p><p>Finally, Rex’s stiff posture relaxed, and they chuckled together at the ridiculousness of the idea. “Hopefully nowhere visible.”</p><p>“I don’t think he’s that dumb, sir.” Dogma stopped. “Maybe he is.”</p><p>“If I remember correctly, the Republic cog was a dare too. I should think about banning Jesse from taking anymore dares.” Rex shook his head. “I’m glad to hear you’re doing well. Your performance is as good as always. Better, even. I always had faith in you, Dogma. You’ve come a long way. You should be proud of that.”</p><p>Warm contentment gathered in Dogma’s chest, settling like a comforting blanket over his old anxieties and fears. He hadn’t given it much thought before, but he was proud. In the span of a few months, Dogma had matured into a man who was secure in himself and his beliefs. He was different, but he was still Dogma, and he had made sure the others knew as much. </p><p>“I don’t regret it.” The statement was nothing but honest and true, pulled from Dogma’s core. It had taken some time to arrive at this conclusion. Now that he was here, it felt good to speak aloud. “Obviously I wish it hadn’t happened. But I don’t regret my actions. I still believe in the system. I do believe that good, loyal soldiers follow orders. I believe in the rules and regulations that keep us all alive on the battlefield and beyond. But…” This was the hard part to articulate, and the part that had taken the longest for Dogma to accept. “People can be bad. Even the people we place our trust in. And good people can make bad decisions too. We follow orders or people suffer for it. That’s our code. But we have also been given the ability to tell the difference between right and wrong.” Dogma looked to Rex now that he began to falter, and Rex picked it up without question. </p><p>“The system only works if we uphold it. You said that once,” Rex continued, his voice strong and steady. “And you’re right. It only works if we all uphold it, even those above us. If they violate our system, if they violate basic moral decency, they deserve to be called out for it. Sometimes you have to disobey an order to continue to uphold the system. It isn’t black and white like they teach us on Kamino. There’s more to it than just blindly following what those above us say, even if that’s an important part of our training.”</p><p>“My principles haven’t changed. But I have. That’s the difference, I think,” Dogma mused. “I can uphold the system I believe in without compromising my personal values. Actually, the system relies on our personal values. It relies on our ability to make decisions. Good soldiers follow orders, but that isn’t all of it. Good soldiers understand why they’re following orders. That’s what keeps the system going.”</p><p>“That’s what makes you a good leader, Dogma. You stick to what you believe in. That’s never changed.” Rex reached across the empty space between them and gripped Dogma’s gauntlet. “You are a loyal soldier, Dogma. But you’re also a good man. You can be both. You have all your brothers behind you.”</p><p>Dogma turned his wrist in Rex’s grip to grasp his gauntlet in return. In all this time, one thing remained constant. Brotherhood. Earned by the sacrifices they all made for each other. That was what made it all worth it. It was the courage and discipline of good, loyal men that kept the cogs of the system turning, and without them, it was nothing. They were stronger together than they would ever be apart. In all this mess, Dogma had forgotten what it meant to be part of a kinship that was greater than himself. He was lucky enough to have brothers that would always be there to help him remember. </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Guys, we've made it to the end. What a journey this has been. I don't even have words to describe the emotions I'm feeling right now, which is ironic, but here we are. I'm so incredibly grateful for every single person who has interacted with my work and encouraged me. It means more than you know. This project is so dear to my heart. I'm not kidding when I say I didn't expect hardly anyone to want to read it. The love and support you all have shown is incredible. I know this is a very sensitive subject for many, myself included, and I only hope that I could treat it with the proper dignity and respect a story like this deserves.</p><p>I want to talk about the ending a little. I'm sure many of you were hoping that Vale would "get what he deserved"; maybe a lifelong prison sentence, maybe an execution, maybe just a strong kick in the balls. I did not want to incorporate something like that for many reasons. For one, I didn't feel like any of those endings would really do it justice. Vale committed horrific acts, crimes that could not be atoned for with the longest prison sentence or the worst capital punishment. No punishment exists that would ever make up for what he did because he can't take away the pain he caused. Secondly, this is not a Vale story. This is a Dogma story, and I wanted to highlight his journey from being scared and alone in the first chapter to becoming confident and secure in himself by the end. I don't see a situation in which Dogma would have been happy seeing Vale punished severely. He needed the support of his brothers to heal, not vengeance, and that is what he ultimately got. </p><p>Though I'm sad to see this come to an end, I'm thrilled that I can move onto a few other projects I'm very excited about. I see a lot of you interacting with my other stories, which is awesome! Stay tuned for more content coming up soon :) Take care, my friends.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>